The Power of Family
by sassyangel15
Summary: The cousins are embracing their new destiny. However many changes are going on in everyones lives. Family members are moving, demons are attacking and Mel has a new boyfriend. On top of all this a new source is coming after them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello!! I am back and have finally finished another story. I know, it took me long enough! This story pained my very existance and I was considering scrapping it all together, but after talking with my Fiction Pal, Dreamer, my writers block was removed and I managed to finish this story. This story is about all nine cousins and their friends Bianca, Warren and Blake. If it starts slow I'm very sorry but stick with it, I garantee the end is completely worth it! I will say that I am not entirely sure if I have the end of the story completed or not, I might need to get a second opinion if it should end where it is and then make a sequal or wrap everything up and lead into the next story. Who knows? So anyway I am sorry I haven't had a story up for a while and hope that you all enjoy the begining of The Power of Family!!!!**

**I do not own Charmed or it's characters I only own what you are not familiar with.**

* * *

A young girl was walking down a dark alley away from a restaurant. Her stilettos were clicking along the pavement, her pace causing the pleats in her skirt to swish back and forth. She was a cute girl standing about 5'5 with medium length chocolate colored hair, and eyes to match. She thought she heard something behind her and quickly turned around. She scanned the alley looking for the source of the noise but saw nothing. She quickened her pace down the alley, and upon hearing the noise again she broke out into a run. Suddenly the air rippled in front of her, causing her to stop.

"Prepare to die witch" the demon said as a fire ball formed in his hand.

The girl started to back away, but never turned her back towards the demon. When the demon released the fire ball, the girl tapped into his emotions to gain control of his power and channeled the fire ball back at the demon. The demon was surprised by the maneuver, but managed to shimmer out before being hit with his fire ball. The girl saw her opportunity and ran further down the alley. The demon shimmered in behind her and grabbed her.

"Not today witch" he said as he held an atheme to her throat. Before the demon could do anything, the atheme disappeared from his hands in a pink heart and he went up in flames, leaving the girl unharmed.

"You ok Portia" a voice said from the darkness.

"Just peachy, almost didn't make it down this far. Clearly he didn't expect me to have an active power" Portia replied to the darkness.

A girl with shoulder length red hair and eyes the same color as Portia's, walked out from her hiding place to double check that her sister truly was alright. As she stepped forward she put away the atheme that she stole from the demon.

"I guess we should head back to the attic to check in with the others" Peyton said as she and her sister hearted out of the dark alley.

Across town three girls were hanging out in a coffee shop. One girl had bobbed hair the color of the coffee she was drinking. Her dark brown eyes were flirtatiously looking at a young man across the room. Next to her were two girls who looked identical. They both had sandy brown hair just past their shoulders, and matching brown eyes. They were engulfed in a conversation about a girl's magazine, paying little attention to the other girl with them. The cute boy from across the room got up and walked over to the ignored girl.

"Hi, I'm Jake, want to take a walk while these two continue their discussion?" He asked the dark haired girl.

"I would love to" the dark haired girl said standing up and the two left the coffee shop.

Once they were out the door the other two girls stood up and followed them at a safe distance.

"So do I get to know your name?" Jake asked.

"That depends" the dark haired girl asked walking slightly ahead of Jake.

"On what?" Jake asked as he conjured an atheme.

The dark haired girl waited, using her intuition to know when he would strike.

"On how interesting I find you" she said.

"Oh, I'm like nothing you've ever seen before" Jake said as he thrust the atheme forward.

The girl could sense the motion and levitated in the air, to the surprise of Jake. The young girl completed a back flip and landed behind the warlock.

"You're a witch" Jake said whipping around. He lifted his hand to strike again.

"Atheme" came a voice from the dark. In a flurry of orbs the ceremonial knife disappeared from his hands, and then landed in his gut. The warlock known as Jake burst into flames.

"Nice work sis" Faith's voice came from the darkness as the two approached their cousin.

"No problem, you alright Parker?" Hope asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. Not even a scratch" Parker replied with a smile.

"Well, shall we head back to the manor to see if everybody else is alright" Faith asked.

The three nodded. Hope and Faith disappeared in two columns of orbs, while Parker vanished in a heart.

In a pool hall in down town San Francisco, three young men were playing pool. One was about 6'2 with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, the other two had brown hair. The one with the darkest brown hair had jade green eyes and was about 6'1, and the one with the lighter brown hair had eyes like golden honey and was the shortest standing about 6'0. Although they were shooting a decent game of pool, they kept looking over at the next table where a young lady about 5'8, with long dark brown hair and a haunting pair of eyes was playing against two other men. She was wearing extremely low black leather pants, and a turquoise colored corset cinched top that showed off a lot of cleavage and bared her midriff.

"13 ball, side pocket" the girl said as she lined up her shot. She drew the cue back and struck the white cue ball. The 13 ball went into the side pocket as she said. "Well, well, looks like you boys need to brush up on your skills" she said as she walked around the table to her next shot. "8 ball, off the back rail into the top left corner pocket" the girl said with a seductive smile. She took her shot, and the 8 ball did exactly what she said would happen. "Sorry boys, looks like I win again" the girl said as she took money off the table and headed for the exit, swaying her hips as she left. The two men she was playing against walked over to a table with three other men, and then followed the girl out of the hall. The three younger men who had been watching her, waited as the five angry men went after the girl, and then they followed the group out. The girl walked to the side of the building as two of the men came in front of her and cut her off. Behind her the other three made sure she couldn't back up.

"You cheated" a man wearing a black button up shirt said.

"Maybe you just suck at pool" the girl responded.

The other man, wearing a red t-shirt stepped forward and grabbed the girl's arm. "Maybe you need to learn some manners" he said as he pulled out a switch blade.

"Huh, that's new" the girl said as she looked at the knife and then hit the man hard with a left hook.

"You bitch" the man said as he staggered back and then powered up a fire ball. The other demons with him all did the same.

"Um, I think you mean witch" the girl said as she orbed out of the ring. She reappeared behind the demons standing next to the three young gentlemen from inside.

The five demons released their fire balls. The boy with the dark brown hair sent two back at the demons with a wave of his hand.

At the same time the boy with the lighter brown hair put his hand out and said "Fireballs" two more fireballs disappeared in orbs and went back towards their owners. Only one demon was left standing.

The tall blonde hair boy put his hand up and an energy ball appeared. He threw it at the remaining demon, who immediately went up into flames.

"Whoo hoo, score one for the… do we get a cool name with this prophecy, or are we just still witches?" the girl asked the three boys.

"Cool name, what do you mean a cool name?" H.J. asked.

"You know like The Charmed Ones" Mel retorted.

"I think that one is taken Mel" Chris replied with a smile.

"I know but that is why I am asking, we can't just call ourselves the power of 3x3, that just gets too long" Mel quipped.

"Well, maybe the others will know what to call us, let's get back to the manor" Wyatt told the group. "And for future reference, you're not wearing that outfit ever again" Wyatt said pointing a finger at Mel.

"Oh come on Wy, this was an undercover mission, it was a necessary bullet that I had to take for the group" she replied with a smile.

"Yea, I'm sure it was painful" her brother retorted.

"Ok, so back to the Manor" H.J. said as he orbed out, followed by Wyatt, Chris and Mel.

Back at the Manor the nine cousins discussed the vanquishes.

"Nobody was hurt right" Wyatt asked. He often felt it was his responsibility to look after his younger cousins.

"No Wyatt, we were all fine. But I don't think that we should rule out always having a white lighter in every group next time we have to split up" Peyton replied.

"Oh Peyton, it was just fine" Portia said to her sister.

"I wonder what's been going on. It just seems like there have been more and more demons above ground in the past few weeks" H.J. said.

"Well maybe if we just stopped randomly scrying for evil we wouldn't find so many" Hope suggested.

"Guys, I know it sucks, but we can't just abandon our duty. Like it or not, we're protectors of the innocent and vanquishing demons is what we do" Chris said encouragingly.

"Yea, we know Chris; it's just sometimes it takes us away from our lives. I mean, we're supposed to be young and carefree. Sometimes it just means we can't be" Faith piped up.

"Ok guys. That's enough demons for the night. Faith is right, we are young and carefree and deserve to have some fun" Mel said to her cousins.

"Yea, I'm supposed to meet up with Warren for movie night so I think I will go and be young and carefree with a bowl of buttery popcorn" Portia said as she hearted out of the attic.

Hope turned to her sister and Parker "Come on, I know a container of ice cream with our names on it" she said grabbing them and orbing out.

"Well… P3?" Peyton suggested as she turned to her cousins.

In unison H.J. Mel, Wyatt, and Chris said "P3" and they all disappeared in orbs and hearts.

* * *

_**Well that's the first chapter and we have many more to go! Please review I love hearing from you all whether it be good or bad. Thanks for reading will hopefully post soon!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad to hear that people like this story. So, I won't keep you waiting here is Chapter 2!! Please continue to review!**

* * *

H.J., Wyatt, Chris, Peyton and Mel reappeared in Piper's office in P3. As the other four started walking out the door, Chris, lingered back in the office. Peyton stuck her head back in and asked "Are you coming?"

"Yea, I was just going to see if Bianca wanted to come join us" Chris said, blushing a little.

Peyton could pick up on Chris' feelings for the Phoenix and although they had dated and ended on good terms, Chris still felt a slight attraction to her.

Peyton smiled at her cousin and then said "Alright, but to make it look less suspicious, you should invite Blake too."

Chris smiled at his cousin. Damn her cupid senses. But she was right and when she closed the door Chris looked around the room and called his friends' names out "Bianca. Blake" Two shimmers appeared in front of him revealing his ex-girlfriend and his brother's best friend.

"What's up Chris" Blake said as he put out his hand for a high five, which Chris reciprocated.

"Oh not much, we just got here and were wondering if you two wanted to join us?" he asked looking as Bianca.

"We who is we?" Blake asked.

"Peyton, Wyatt, H.J. and Mel" Chris said.

Upon hearing Mel's name Blake's eyebrows raised as he started talking "Well, you know since I'm here and all I might as well mingle" he said leaving the office.

"Well" Chris said looking at Bianca.

"Well what?" She said with a smile.

"Are you going to stay?" he asked.

"If I wasn't I would have already left" she said as she headed out of the office.

Blake walked out and spotted his best-friend across the club. He and his cousin's and his sister were sitting at the VIP table. Blake walked over to the group of witches.

"Blake my man, what is up" Wyatt said standing up and giving Blake a high five.

"No much dude. Chris just called and said you all were hanging out. Thought I should be social and all" Blake said as he looked at Mel.

Peyton smiled as she felt the attraction Blake felt towards Mel. Peyton and her sisters are half cupid and therefore all have the ability to feel emotions. However, only Portia developed the witch version of empathy where she could tap into emotions and channel back powers. Peyton and Parker have a much more limited form of empathy were they can feel other's emotions, but not to the point where they lose control. It is sometimes difficult for Peyton not to blurt out what people are feeling, but she learned a long time ago that such directness can sometimes cause a lot of trouble and end with couples never getting together.

"Well, should we go up and get some drinks?" Mel asked the group.

The group got up and went to the bar where they were joined by Chris and Bianca.

"Hey guys what are you all having" the bartender asked the familiar faces.

"Beers for me, my brother, my cousin, and Blake for sure" Wyatt spoke up.

"Gin tonic for me, rum diet for my cousin, and vodka sour for Bianca" Mel added.

The bartender got the drinks for the group and they went back to the table.

"How did everything go tonight" Bianca asked the group.

"Just fine, we took care of all the demon…strations" H.J. said as he looked around.

"That's good. You know if you guys ever need help, we are here" She said pointing to her and Blake.

"We? Since when are we a we. Last time I checked I am an I; and I prefer to stay on the upper side of the world" Blake said.

"Oh Blake stop being a chicken. You know you would go if they asked" she said.

"This is true, but I am just saying" Blake responded.

"Alright enough, no more shop talk tonight ok. We are here to have fun and enjoy the night" Peyton said cutting off the conversation.

"Well, my darling cousin, I'm glad you said something, because I want to go dance" Mel said pulling her cousin towards the pulse-pounding music.

"How can she dance to this crap? Seriously H.J. you need to get into that D.J. booth and show them what's what" Blake said to the young witch.

H.J. just smile and nodded, enjoying the complement. He loved music and when he turned 21 Piper had allowed him to D.J. and bartend at the club. He was gaining serious popularity as a D.J. and was starting to bring in large crowds.

"Well if you guys are just going to sit here, then I am joining them, no matter how bad the music is" Bianca said as she followed the younger women.

Chris just sighed as he watched her sashay to the dance floor.

"You know if you keep staring at her like that, your eyeballs are going to pop out of their sockets" H.J. said looking at his cousin.

"I'm not staring at her" Chris said looking away.

"Li'l bro, you are totally staring at her. Why did you guys break up anyway?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't really remember. She was still technically an assassin, and I was going through stuff with memories from the other timeline. We just weren't working well together… at the time" Chris explained.

"Ok, and now she has given up her coven and gone rogue, you have coped through all the other memories crap, what's to say you two wouldn't work well together now?" Blake asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know how to bring that up. When we broke up she told me that she wasn't going to wait around for me. And I know she hasn't really gotten serious with anyone, but how do I know she isn't happy with how things are? I just don't want to drop this in her lap" Chris stated.

"I don't think that's what you want to put in her lap" Blake mumbled.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, hey have you talked to your cousins, or you Uncle, maybe, who better to help with this than a cupid?" Blake suggested.

"Yea, Uncle Coop would defiantly help" Wyatt said.

"I don't know. I'll think about talking with him, until then, maybe I can just try dancing" Chris said getting up and walking towards the dance floor as the music slowed down.

The next morning the sun was shining and birds were chirping. The rays of sun were poking through white blinds and lightly illuminating a mocha colored bedroom. The rays settled on the eyes of Peyton Halliwell.

"Ugh, damn you sun, I am trying to sleep" Peyton said out loud as she rolled over and closed her eyes again.

"Peyton wake up" Parker said coming into her room.

"I don't want too" Peyton said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Well too bad. Remember we are speaking at Magic School today" her sister said.

"Oh crap that's today. How did Uncle Leo talk us into this again" Peyton asked as she slowly sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh you know he just told us that there are a lot of benefits for magical creatures if they can tap into the power of love, and it would be a great favor if we would talk to a few classes about it" Parker repeated what their uncle told them.

"Yea, that's it. Well I guess I should get ready then, how much time do I have" Peyton asked.

"Oh about an hour, better hurry, Portia is making breakfast, and mom and dad are already gone for the day" Parker said as she left the room.

"Uh, how did I let Uncle Leo talk me into this" Peyton said as she started looking for something to wear.

"Henry, will you hurry up, other people want to shower this morning" Faith said as she stood at the bathroom door.

"He's still in there?" Hope asked as she walked by.

"Yes. I thought boys were supposed to be faster at getting ready then girls" Faith said as she turned back to the door as it opened.

"You're really being a pain this morning you know that" H.J. said as he put the towel around his neck.

"Yea, well you would be too if you knew you were in for a cold shower. What took you so long anyway, you're clearly dressed" Faith asked.

"I didn't take any longer than usual, ask Hope why I got in here late" H.J. said pointing to his other sister.

With that motion, Hope swiftly took off down the hallway and Faith pulled her brother out of the bathroom so she could get ready.

Chris was walking out of his bedroom and bumped into Wyatt in the hall.

"Oh no, you showered first yesterday" Chris said as he pushed Wyatt away from the bathroom.

"Yea well I'm older whatever I say goes." He said as he pulled Chris backwards.

The two started wrestling in the hallway and Chris had Wyatt pinned down. Chris was about to make a run for it when Wyatt orbed out from under him and into the bathroom. He stuck his tongue out at Chris and closed the door telekinetically.

"Ooo tough break for the youngest Halliwell brother" Mel said in an announcer voice from her bedroom doorway.

"That's so not cool. This sucks, why do I always have to share things with Wyatt. You at least have your own bathroom" Chris said walking over to his sister.

"Yes. I do. And did you know that when the two showers are running at the same time, mine gets all the hot water… and I've already showered this morning so my bathroom is free at the moment" Mel said with mischief in her eyes as she looked up at her big brother.

Chris looked down at his baby sister and smiled. He then gave her a hug and said "You know, Wyatt was right, if we would have conspired against him when we were little he wouldn't have made it to puberty."

Mel laughed as her brother went into her bathroom. She started heading down the stairs and as she passed her brothers' bathroom, she heard Wyatt shriek as the water turned cold, causing her to laugh out loud. She wandered into the kitchen and was surprised to see her father sitting at the table.

"Hi daddy. What are you doing here, I thought you would have left for Magic School already" Mel asked giving her dad a hug.

"Well, something came up and I need to ask you a favor" Leo asked.

"Ok, shoot" Mel replied.

"One of my teachers called in sick and I need someone to cover the class. Will you do it?" Leo asked.

"What? You want me to teach… kids. Look dad, I'm not that much older than those kids, can't you ask Aunt Paige she taught there before didn't she?" Mel asked.

"Yes she did. But this class is special. It's a class for telepaths, that's why I am asking you. Look they are just studying how to sense for powers that's all. You know how to do that so it should be easy for you to teach" Leo said putting a hand on his daughter's shoulder.

Mel sighed and looked around. "Fine, I'll do it."

Leo kissed his daughter on the forehead and then said "You'll do just fine Princess. Come on let's go you don't want to be late for your class." Mel orbed the two to the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**I really appreciate the few reviews I have gotten so far. It makes me happy that people enjoy my writing. I will go on record and say that this chapter is possiby one of the those chapters that does nothing for a story. It just sort of happened and I liked it so it stayed. It continues to build the family ties with the kids. Please review. Otherwise I may not be so nice and post another chapter so soon Muwahahahahah!!!**

* * *

Peyton and Parker walked the halls. It had only been a few years since they both had graduated from the school. They went into the great hall where the classes would be coming to hear them talk about the power of love.

"Pey, Parker. What are you two doing here?" Mel's voice echoed down the hallway as she came towards her cousins, her black robe fanning out behind her.

"We are talking to a few classes today about the power of love. What are you doing here, and in a teaching robe no less?" Peyton asked.

"Well dad pretty much talked me into taking over a class of telepaths, just for today the teacher is sick" Mel explained.

"Wait they're going to let you teach? Did they remember what you were like when you were in High School?" Parker asked stifling a laugh.

"Hey, she wasn't that bad" Peyton said as she hit her sister on the arm.

"Thank you Peyton at least someone cares about me" Mel said.

"Here she was the perfect student, it was mortal school that she was a pain in the ass" she added.

Mel glared at her cousins who were laughing uncontrollably.

"I wasn't a bad student, I was actually pretty smart. My grades were about the same as Chris'. I just, acted out a little" Mel defended herself.

**Flashback**

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell! What the hell are you doing?" Piper asked the 15-year-old. The girl was wearing black pants with a lot of silver loops on them and a pair of suspenders hanging down. She also had on a black tank top with a pink skull on it and pink gloves with the fingers cut out. Her hair was in two buns on the top of her head and was a dark black color with red streaks running though it, to complete the look she was wearing thick black eyeliner and dark eye makeup. What Piper was yelling about was the cigarette in the girl's hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing" Mel said as she took a drag.

Piper grabbed the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out in the ashtray on the window sill.

"How did you even get those, you're not 18, and you certainly don't look it wearing those clothes" Piper said motioning her hand up and down.

Mel stood up off the window and looked her mother in the eye. With exaggerated speech she said "Magic."

If looks could kill, the young witch would have been toast.

"Melinda, you should know better than to use your powers like that. Along with grounding you maybe I should bind your powers, if you insist on using them recklessly" the angry mother said.

The girl just laughed a little bit "Oh relax Piper I didn't mean actual magic."

"Piper? Since when do you call me Piper?" Piper asked. "It's mom to you missy."

"Whatever. I'm so out of here" the girl got up and started to walk out.

"Melinda get back here. So help me god I will cast a spell on you. Melinda, there is no smoking in this house you hear me!" Piper yelled after the troubled teen.

"Yea, whatever" Mel said as her voice faded out.

**End Flashback **

The bell in the Magic School rang and the students started filing into their classrooms.

"Well, I guess I should be going, it's probably bad when the teacher is late" Mel said as she took off down the hallway. Mel got to her classroom. Before she walked in she took a deep breath.

"They're only kids, Mel. Don't let them get to you" she said before she opened the door and walked in. All eyes turned to Mel as she walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello. I'm Ms. Halliwell and I'll be filling in for Mr. Albright today. Now I understand that you are all learning how to sense for powers correct?" Mel asked the class.

The students just stared at her in silence. Mel began feeling uncomfortable, but then shook it off.

"Ok, that question was too difficult for you apparently. Um, do you have any questions for me?"

A teenage boy in the center of the room raised his hand. "Yea, aren't you a little young to be teaching this class?"

"Well, that all depends. Are you measuring my age as time spent in this world, or by what I've done because I assure you, if you want to learn about telepathy, you would be happy I'm teaching" Mel retorted trying to show no fear.

A girl sitting in the front row asked the question on all the student's minds, literally. "Why can't we read you?"

"What are you talking about?" Mel asked.

"Well, we can read our teacher's mind and all the substitutes we have. We can't read yours" the girl stated.

"Oh. Well to tell you the truth, I'm not entirely sure. I try and not read people's minds without them knowing, so I guess I frequently have mental barriers up. And to tell you the truth I don't think I like the idea of you eaves dropping on my mind. So wait if you guys can read your teacher's mind, does that mean you all have an A in the class?" Mel asked. She used to pull the same stunt too. Reading minds while taking a test, or when there would be a question she could answer without actually knowing the answer.

The class collectively nodded.

"Well, that ends today" Mel mumbled as she turned to write on the black board. "Alright, sensing powers. Has anyone ever done this before" she asked as she turned back to the class.

The class shook their heads. "Alright, well then, the first step is to open your mind up. You want to allow the powers to come to you. Does anyone in the room have any other powers besides telepathy?" Mel asked.

The class shook their heads again; a few students answered "no" verbally.

"Well, we need someone with powers. Let's start easy, Portia" Mel said as she called out her cousin's name. Nothing happened. "Portia? Oh don't make me do this young lady, I am teaching a class" Mel said to the air around her. When no pink heart appeared Mel sighed in defeat "Fine. Well I warned you don't get mad at me for it this time." Mel took a breath and started singing a very old song her mother taught her. It aggravated her cousin's to no end and when they didn't respond to a call Mel would always sing the song. "Cupid, draw back your bow, and let your arrow go, straight to my lover's heart for me. Cupid please hear my cry, and let your arrow fly, straight to my lover's heart for me."

A soft pink heart appeared next to Mel. A young girl was left glaring at her cousin, looking incredibly pissed off. "What do you want" Portia asked putting her hands on her hips.

Mel turned to the class. "Now can anyone tell me what powers my dear cousin possesses?"

"Teleportation in the form of a heart" the boy from the center of the room said.

"While this is true, I would prefer you to sense for her power other that just tell me the one you saw being used… and we call it hearting" Mel stated to the class.

One girl sitting in the back of the class was staring really hard at Portia. A few moments later she raised her hand. "Ms. Halliwell is she an empath?" the girl asked quietly.

"Very good, yes her other power is empathy" Mel said.

"Um, Ms. Halliwell, I think she has another power" the girl added nervously.

"Oh you probably just sense her hearting power" Mel told the girl.

"No, because then I would only sense two powers, and I think I sense three" she said even more nervously.

Mel frowned a little bit and then looked at her cousin "Did you get another power and not tell me?" she questioned.

"Not that I know of. I am only aware of the hearting and the empathy" Portia told her older cousin.

Mel had a confused look on her face. After a moment or two the confused look faded and a blank stare crossed her eyes. She looked as if she was looking at the tiles on the floor, but in reality she was digging around in Portia's head. She was not only sensing for powers but because her telepathy was more advanced than the students she was feeling the powers as well.

"Um, Portia I think she is right. You have another power, it just hasn't been activated yet" Mel said with a frown on her face. "Come by the Manor tonight and I will fill you in, good work by the way with finding that new power" she said turning to the young lady in the back of the room. "Thanks for coming by Portia." Mel added as her cousin hearted out.

"So what was her new power?" a boy sitting in the far corner asked.

"Well, as far as I can tell it's some kind of energy blast, as far as her trigger or what the power manifests as I have no idea. But let's try another person, H.J. I'm teaching a class at magic school will you come here for a second" Mel said to the air.

H.J. appeared in a column of orbs. "Hey Mel what do you need?" he asked.

"I simply just need you to stand there. Now can anyone tell me what powers my cousin H.J. has, and you cannot say orbing" Mel said looking at the boy in the center.

A girl in the front row wearing glasses raised her hand.

"Yes, can you tell me what his powers are" Mel asked the girl.

"I think so, but he is hard to get a read on, I can defiantly tell he has a sensing power and a healing power, but the other one sort of reads as telekinesis, but not really" the glasses wearing girl explained.

"Oh yea. Sorry that one is my fault. Yes you are correct, sensing and healing are two of his powers, and that weird one you felt it orbing telekinesis, it is a form of telekinesis that witch lighters develop, that's why it reads differently. Thanks for coming by H.J. I'll call you later" Mel said as her cousin orbed off.

"Alright now we can really have some fun, Chris, Wyatt!" Mel yelled at the top of her lungs. Two columns of orbs lit up the room and revealed the two brothers; a collective sigh could be heard from the girls in the room as Wyatt appeared.

"You bellowed baby sis?" Wyatt asked.

"Shh Wyatt not in front of the class" Mel said pointing towards the students.

"Oh sorry, so what do you need" he asked again.

"Well all these students are telepaths, like me. I am teaching them how to sense for powers, so you two are my guinea pigs. Alright, somebody tell me what powers Chris has" Mel said as she pushed her big brother forward.

"The same as your cousin, as well as regular telekinesis… and thought projection?" a girl wearing a shirt with a daisy on it said.

"Well you were right up until you said thought projection. Anybody else know what his last power is?" Mel asked the class.

The same boy sitting in the center of the classroom raised his hand.

"Yes, what is his last power?" Mel asked.

"Astral Projection. But I have a question, how does power sensing ever help you?" he asked.

"Well valid question. How about you guys sense for Wyatt's powers and then I will show you how power sensing helps" Mel instructed as Wyatt stepped forward.

The kid's focused on Wyatt. After a few moments the girl with glasses piped up again.

"I can sense a force field, and telekinesis, but there are so many powers it is difficult to individualize them" she said.

"Yes, Wyatt is very difficult to read. I can sense the different powers because I know what I am looking for. Can anybody else name some powers?" Mel posed to the rest of the class.

From around the room students were saying energy balls, conjuring, healing, some sort of incineration power, and projection.

"Good, very good. That's everything right Wy?" Mel asked her brother.

"Yea unless I have a power I don't know about" he said with a laugh.

"Don't joke, Portia was here earlier and one of the students sensed another power. She is coming over later and we are going to try and figure it out" Mel told her brothers. "Alright so how is power sensing helpful. Well at the stage you guys are at it pretty much just tells you what sort of magical creature you are around, however it will develop into something like this. Wyatt I am going to turn around and then I want you to conjure an atheme and then throw it at me, ok?" Mel said turning towards her oldest brother.

"But what if I hit you?" Wyatt asked.

"Wy, you won't. Just trust me on this one ok. And in the rare event that you do hit me, you can heal me" Mel stated.

"Oh yea. Alright whenever you are ready" he said as he got ready to conjure the weapon.

Mel turned her back towards Wyatt and started to walk forward. Within seconds Wyatt conjured an atheme and hurled it at his sister's head. Just before it reached her, Mel dove to the ground and the atheme imbedded itself in the wall.

"Once you have better control of your ability to sense the powers, you will be able to move out of the way of a surprise attack" Mel instructed the students as she stood up.

The class was amazed at the swift motions and fast reactions of the young adults in front of them. The bell rang and the kids closed their books and got up from their seats.

Once the kids were all gone Mel turned to her brothers. "Hey, you guys want to help me cast a spell" she asked.

"For what?" Chris asked back.

"Well the kids in this class can read their teacher's mind. Since they couldn't read mine they actually had to pay attention in class, so I want to cast a spell so no mind reading is allowed unless the teacher says they can do it" Mel stated.

"Sounds good, but I would also write a reversal and leave a note for the teacher in case something goes wrong" Chris informed her.

"Ok, well let me write the blocking spell first" Mel said as she turned to the black board.

After a few minutes of writing on the board Mel put the chalk down. "Ok boys are you ready?" she asked.

The trio looked at the neat hand writing on the board and nodded. Her brothers had to admit, she was damn good at writing spells. The three witches started chanting.

"In order for these kids to learn, we cast this spell that will intern, allow the teacher to instruct, when the mind reading can conduct."

"Don't forget to write a reversal spell Mellie" Chris warned.

"Don't worry Chris. Anyway I still have to write the teacher a note about how the class went, I will put it in there" Mel said as her brothers orbed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews, but I am a little sad :'( I was expecting a few more. One per chapter is sort of lame you know? But I will be nice and upload another chapter anyway. Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the others, but it had to end where it ended, that's about it. So enjoy, and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW!!! Don't make me cry. Please.

* * *

Peyton and Parker had just finished wrapping up their last talk about the power of love. Peyton thought it went well, she was expecting to make a lot of mistakes, but she didn't. Parker also felt that she actually taught the kids something which made her feel good because she was going to school to become a teacher. Peyton wanted to be a marriage counselor and help people with problems of the heart. She was almost done with her undergraduate degree and would soon be starting work on her Masters. The two girls saw Mel coming down the hallway.

"Hey, I thought your class ended a few hours ago?" Parker asked curiously.

"It did, and I actually even made it to my principles of design class afterwards. I just came back to see how you two did with your lecture?" Mel asked the two girls.

"Well I thought it went pretty well, I mean we didn't suck, and some of the students actually had some good questions" Peyton replied.

"Yea, it all went pretty smoothly. Where are you off to now?" Parker asked.

"Well I wanted to know if you guys wanted to get lunch with me before I have to go to my art and fashion history class" Mel inquired.

"Sure, why not, I don't have English Lit for another hour anyway" Parker said.

The three girls hearted out of the Great Hall and into an alley near a little Bistro. After all three were done eating, they still had a few minutes before anyone had to get to class.

"Hey guys, Portia is coming over later because I had my class sense her powers today, and one of the students actually found a dormant power. We are going to see how she can activate it." Mel told her cousins as they walked along looking at store windows.

"Wait you're going to do what?" Peyton asked looking at her cousin.

"It's not dangerous Pey I promise. The power is just new and she hasn't triggered it yet. We actually have the powers residing within ourselves for a while before we trigger them. I'm actually shocked I didn't sense it before, but then again I didn't sense Chris' astral projection power when he got it" Mel said screwing her face into a confused look. "Anyway, you guys should come over too; it will be interesting to see what sort of power it is."

"You mean you don't know?" Parker asked "Then how do you know one is there?"

"Well, all I could read was that it is an energy based power. That means it could be anything from levitation to telekinesis, even a blasting sort of power. It's hard to tell until it's been triggered" Mel explained.

"Well another power wouldn't be bad to have around" Peyton said.

"When am I going to get a new power? I mean something a little bit more offensive would be nice" Parker said with a sigh.

"Parker, levitation could be used offensively if you used your martial arts more often" Peyton told her.

"It's not the same. Oh well, I need to get going. Call you guys later" Parker said as she headed down an alley so she could heart out.

"Yea I need to head back to campus too; it's only a few blocks so I'll walk. What are you going to do?" Mel asked Peyton.

"I'm thinking I need to catch my Human Behaviors lecture, I just have a feeling there is going to be a quiz next week. Call you later." Peyton said as she went down the same alley that Parker went down so she could use her magical transport.

Mel continued walking down the sidewalk. It was a perfect San Francisco autumn afternoon. Although winter would be arriving shortly Mel enjoyed one of the last few great "Indian Summer" days the city had to offer. Mel arrived at her campus and went across to her building. While in her class she kept looking outside at the great day she was spending in a class room.

About an hour later across town at SFSU Peyton was walking out of her Human Behaviors lecture. She had only missed the first 10 minutes of it, and quickly realized that she didn't want to be there. She was glad that the class was over and that she was done for the day. She started walking to a secluded spot on campus between two buildings where there were no windows so she could heart home. She came to her favorite spot and as she was about to leave the air rippled in front of her. Peyton get ready to attack whatever was coming after her. The shimmer however, revealed Blake.

"Blake, hi. You know you don't go to this school anymore right?" Peyton said with a smile.

"Yes I realize that. But you were finally alone and in a place where I could shimmer to you" Blake explained.

"Alright, that's kind of creepy. So what do you need?" Peyton asked.

"Well, I'm kind of here for a friend. You see he likes this girl and he doesn't know how to approach her and tell her he wants a relationship with her" Blake explained.

Peyton started to blush. Was Blake really asking her for advice about Mel? This was too good to be true.

"I see, and does your friend know what the girl thinks about him?" Peyton asked.

"Well, she used to be attracted to him. But things didn't work out because of timing, but now I think the time is right… for them" Blake added.

Peyton thought in her head "Mel used to like Blake, I never knew about that before. Although she is really good at blocking Portia's empathy power I'm sure mine is a piece of cake to get around." Peyton focused her eyes on Blake again "Tell your friend that unless he enters the tiger's den, he may never get the cub."

Upon seeing Blake's confused expression Peyton rethought her word choice. "Nothing ventured, nothing gained" she explained.

"But you see, my friend and this girl, well they are good friends and that is why my friend is afraid to have a relationship with her" Blake added.

"Huh I would have thought it would have been because of Wyatt and Chris" Peyton thought in her head. "It still applies. If this girl turns your friend down, then maybe the timing is still off. Your friend does need to talk to this girl and see if things could possibly head in a romantic direction though before he just expresses his feelings for her. Otherwise it may freak her out. But if your friend and this girl are meant to be, then you have to trust that it will happen." Peyton told the half-manticore.

"Thanks Pey, you have been a big help" Blake said with a hug and then he shimmered away.

"Don't I know it" Peyton said as she hearted back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Whoo Hoo thanks to all who reviewed I really do love to read what you think of my story. Not a lot more to say other than please keep reviewing!!**

* * *

Blake shimmered into Chris' bedroom where the young witch-lighter was laying on his bed listening to music. Upon seeing the shimmer appear Chris quickly jumped up with his hand at the ready to send the demon flying. Once Blake was revealed Chris lowered his arm and laid back on the bed.

"What's up Blake?" Chris asked as he sank back down.

"Oh not much. I am here to talk to you about Bianca" Blake blurted out.

Chris quickly sat up. "Blake what did you do?" Chris questioned.

"Nothing. Just got some advice that's all. Look bro, if you don't at least talk to her about getting back together, it's never going to happen. You can't just sit in your room with the blinds drawn listening to… what the hell is that Bryan Adams, dude have you been raiding your Aunts' old mp3 files again?" the half-manticore asked.

"Yea I know. But I just don't want to scare her off. I mean we broke up for a reason before" Chris stated.

"Yes, but those reasons don't really apply now anymore do they? Look the worst that could happen is that she says she just wants to stay friends and you have to hang out with her while it secretly crushes your heart. But then in time you have to trust that you will get over it. Or if you two are truly meant to be then you have to believe that it will happen someday" Blake explained to his younger friend.

"Dude, since when did you start playing match maker?" Chris asked as he stood up off the bed.

"Oh you know, since with this apathy power I can feel how crappy you're really feeling, and let's just say that if you used your telekinesis on me right now, I could most defiantly block it" Blake said as he used his power to further seek out what Chris was feeling. Blake's apathy power worked very similar to Portia's empathy power. He could feel emotions, but instead of using them to channel a power back at someone, he could stop his enemies emotions altogether. Since powers, even demonic ones, are controlled by emotions, without emotions, a being's powers do not work. It took Blake a while to get the hang of it, he accidentally kept cancelling Wyatt's emotions when they would go on vanquishes together when he first got the power. "I think you should at least call her, maybe get some coffee, feel things out a little bit" he suggested.

"I hate it when you're right. In high school you and Wyatt new girlfriends every week, how do you know what to do in a relationship?" Chris asked as he started putting his shoes on.

"Well, I mellowed with age, your brother on the other hand… that guy will be a player for the rest of his life" Blake said before he followed Chris out of his room and down to the kitchen hoping that Piper was pulling something out of the oven for him to sample.

Mel was walking out of her last class of the day, finally glad to be outside and enjoying the nice fall day. Before she headed home she needed to work on some sketch book assignments and decided to take advantage of the nice weather and draw outside. She found an empty table on the campus mall and sat down. She dug out her croquis sketch book and some pencils and started drawing. Mel loved fashion and her female cousins all loved the fact that she loved fashion. Mel made a lot of clothes, and because her closet was so over flowing she had to give a lot of her school assignments to her cousins… after she had turned them in for a grade of course. Mel spent some time sketching and once she was almost done with her final croquis someone stepped in her sun-light causing her to look up.

"Um, hi" Mel said at the attractive blonde man in front of her. He had gorgeous dark blue eyes to complement his blonde locks, and was wearing very trendy jeans and a black leather jacket.

"Hi, you're in Professor Urnlink's merchandising class right?" the attractive young man asked.

"Um, yes do I know you?" Mel asked.

"Well, I'm in the class with you, but we haven't been formally introduced. My name is Shayne" Shayne said with a gorgeous smile.

"Well nice to meet you Shayne, my name is Mel" Mel said as she introduced herself. "So um, you wanted to talk about merchandising class?"

"Actually I just wanted an excuse to talk to you, and that seemed like the best way to do it" Shayne said flashing his pearly whites again. "I was wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me tomorrow, I know the best restaurant in town."

"I don't know. I mean I'm flattered, but I think if we went and got a cup of coffee now, I would feel more comfortable about going to dinner with you" Mel said smiling coyly.

"Well then, let's go get some coffee" Shayne said as he picked up Mel's book bag.

The two sat in a coffee shop for a few hours just talking about classes and what made them go into the fashion industry.

"I still can't believe that you're in fashion design, and are completely straight. I mean not to be stereotypical but it just doesn't happen a lot" Mel stated.

"Well, it's not the designing part that really interests me, it's the merchandising aspect. That's actually what I am majoring in is fashion merchandising, but I felt to better understand the industry that a minor in design was a smart idea" Shayne explained as he took a sip of his coffee.

"How very forward thinking of you" Mel said with a smile.

"So, did I pass? Do I get to take you out to dinner tomorrow evening?" Shayne asked.

"I think my schedule is free" Mel replied with a chuckle.

"Great, pick you up around 7. Can I get your address?" Shayne asked as he pulled out his Blackberry to copy the information.

"1329 Prescott Street. It's sort of an old neighborhood, the homes are all really cool looking" Mel explained.

"I think I know where that is. Or at least I should be able to find it" Shayne said as he typed the information into his Blackberry and put it away. "Can I give you a ride home?" he asked.

"No, I don't need one. But I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" Mel said as she got up from the table.

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow at 7 then" Shayne said as he walked her out of the coffee shop. He kissed her on the hand and then headed up the street. Mel sighed a little bit as she watched him walk away. Her ringing cell phone pulled her out of her trance as she saw Portia was calling her.

"Yea Portia what's up?" Mel asked.

"Do you want me to come over now so we can work on that whole power situation?" Portia's voice rang through the phone.

Mel gasped. She had totally forgotten about Portia. "Oh Portia I forgot. But yea, I will meet you at the Manor in a few minutes, I was going to orb home anyway" Mel explained as she started to walk down an alley.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye." Portia said as she hung up with Mel.

Mel closed her cell phone and looked for a place where she could orb home. She had to be careful that people couldn't see from any over head windows or from the front of the alley. She turned a corner and was about to orb out when she felt orbs materializing from a nearby dumpster.

"Whatever this is, it probably isn't good" Mel said as she turned around to be confronted with a dark lighter. "Oh well never mind" she stated as she flicked out her hands and blew him up. "Stupid dark lighters; just because I'm a Halliwell doesn't mean I have white lighter blood" She said as she orbed out.

Mel reappeared in the Manor and went up to her room to put away her school stuff.

"Thank god it's Friday tomorrow" Mel said as she pulled out some books and set them on the desk. Fridays meant she didn't have classes, and tomorrow she had a date.

A few minutes later, Portia hearted into Mel's room accompanied by her sisters Peyton and Parker.

"Well we are here. Do you want to go to the attic?" Portia asked her older cousin.

"Yea we might as well, sometimes power tapping can result in flying across the room" Mel said as she led her cousins out of her room.

"I thought you said this wasn't dangerous?" Peyton asked.

"I would be the one doing the flying Pey. When you tap into someone's powers if you don't know what they are, it can result in the tapper being psychically tossed around" Mel explained.

The four girls went up to the attic. Parker and Peyton sat down on the old pink couch that had been in the attic for as long as they could remember. Mel set some candles in a circle and then lit them.

"Alright just sit down and open your mind. Try not to think about anything" Mel instructed as she also sat in the circle. She held her hands out and Portia placed her hands in Mel's.

Portia closed her eyes and tried to make her mind blank. Mel also closed her eyes and with one final breath she started using her telepathy to search around Portia's head. Mel was familiar with all of her family member's powers and knew how to easily tap into each and every one. A new power wasn't going to be difficult to find, but it may be difficult for Portia to trigger. Mel found the usual powers of empathy and hearting. It didn't take her long to find the new power, and just like before Mel recognized it as an energy power. She concentrated on it, and it reminded her slightly of energy balls, but still different. Mel opened her eyes, if Portia's new power was similar to energy balls, then she may be able to get Portia to trigger it.

"OK Portia, you can open your eyes now" Mel said as she stood up.

"What did you read?" Portia asked curiously.

"Well, it has a strong energy signature whatever it is. But I remember when I first tapped into Wyatt's energy ball power; it felt similar to your new power. Wyatt's trigger for that power was rage, if they are similar, it would make sense that rage would be your trigger as well" Mel explained.

"OK, but I don't have any rage… and why didn't this power show up when we were battling the Demon of Rage?" she asked.

"Because we lost our powers remember?" Parker explained.

"Yea, but then it could have shown up when we got them back" Portia replied.

"It probably did, you just haven't activated it yet" Mel said.

"Portia, you need to try and trigger this new power. I mean with the whole prophesy thing and the 3x3, you need this power" Peyton said walking over to her sister.

"But how do I get angry?" Portia asked.

"You remember when you were 16 and you took Mom's car and ran into a street light. Well you fixed all the damages before she noticed, but she found out anyway…remember?" Parker asked.

"Yea" Portia said not liking where this was going.

"And she grounded you for a month, temporarily bound your powers, and you couldn't drive for 6 months" Parker continued.

"I know what happened Parker I lived it" Portia spat.

"Well, I was the one who told her. I was tired of you always getting away with screwing up and I figured it would teach you a lesson" Parker said casually.

Portia got super pissed off. She had missed a lot in the time that she didn't have her powers, and on top of that she couldn't drive. "You selfish bitch. You think I needed to be taught a lesson. Did you ever think that my fixing her car before she noticed was lesson enough? It took me months to pay back H.J. and Faith for the money they lent me, not to mention all the extra shifts I pulled at the restaurant, it's not like hostesses make a lot of money Parker. You two were probably jumping up and down like little school girls when that happened, you didn't have to worry about me coming with on demon vanquishes, not like you let me do that a lot back then anyway. I can just see you two standing at the door to my room clapping at how I screwed up" Portia said as she mimicked the clap she thought her sisters did. Upon her hands coming together three soft pink hearts shot from her hands and went towards Parker and Peyton. The hearts hit the two girls, lifted them off the ground and sent them flying across the room. They hit the wall behind them and crumpled to the ground.

"Oh my god, Peyton, Parker" Portia yelled as her and Mel ran towards the two girls.

There were two pools of blood oozing around the two young cupids. Mel quickly put her hands over the two girls to repair the damage that their younger sister had caused. Parker and Peyton opened their eyes and slowly sat up.

"Alright well let's never piss you off again… OK?" Peyton said sarcastically.

"And for the record, I didn't think that you needed to be punished. I didn't actually tell mom, she had just gotten a reading of my guilt for keeping a secret from her. I just knew you needed to get upset" Parker explained as she hugged her sister.

"Wow, that's a pretty sweet power there Portia. It's like a combination of sonic and energy blasts, and the fact that you are a cupid explains the whole heart manifestation. So apparently you have to clap your hands together in order to make it work" Mel said as she walked over to an old chair. She placed the chair in the center of the room and walked back to her three cousins. Mel closed her eyes for a moment and found the newly activated power. Using all her concentration Mel tapped into the power for her own use and clapped her hands together. Once again three hearts shot out from her hands and sent the chair flying across the room, and into some shelves. Mel went over to look at the chair and saw that it was charred.

"Whoa, sweet!" Mel exclaimed.

Chris ran up the stairs and appeared in the attic doorway.

"Are you guys alright, what happened? Was it a demon?" He asked quickly.

"We're fine Chris. Mel was testing out Portia's new power" Parker explained.

"Portia got a new power?" He asked. "Oh that's right, you had said that when we were at Magic School. Well, what is your new power?" Chris asked his youngest cousin.

"Um… they are apparently a combination of sonic and energy blasts that take the form of hearts, so I think I'm just going to call them heart blasts" Portia said with a smile.

"Cool, can I see?" Chris asked.

Portia shook her head from side to side. "Not yet, let me get used to them first. Peyton and Parker already had to be healed because of it" she explained.

"Oh my god, are you girls alright?" He asked walking over to look over his cousins.

"We're fine. Mel healed us, and clearly as you see, we are walking around" Peyton said sarcastically.

"Well since we figured out and triggered your new power do you girls want to help me get ready for my date tomorrow?" Mel asked her cousins.

"You have a date tomorrow, with whom?" Peyton asked excitedly.

"His name is Shayne and we are in the same merchandising class. We had coffee today and he asked me to dinner for tomorrow" Mel said happily.

"Whoa you can't just go out with a guy you just met. What if he's a demon?" Chris stated more than asked.

"Well, then he has great taste in clothing. How many demons do you know majoring in fashion design and merchandising?" Mel asked her brother.

"I don't care, you can't go out with him, end of discussion" Chris said as he headed towards the stairs.

"I don't care how this discussion ended, doesn't mean I'm not going out with him" Mel said back. As Chris opened his mouth to reply Mel started talking again. "Chris, shut it. You can't tell me who I can date ok. Now come on girls let's go help me find an outfit for tomorrow" Mel said as she left the attic followed by her three cousins.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, guys I will apologize in advance for how short this chapter is. Just think of it as a little teaser. I think it's the shortest chapter in the entire story. Please continue to review, and thanks to those who have already reviewed!! I love reading them!! Ok, so on to the chapter...**

* * *

The girls were in Mel's room going through her extensive wardrobe, when Peyton remembered her discussion with Blake earlier in the day. How could Mel go out with another guy when Blake was getting ready to tell her how he feels about her?

"Mel, are you sure you want to go out with this guy. I mean Chris might be right, he could be a demon" Peyton stated.

"Oh come on Pey not you too. Look, it's one date it's not like I'm going to marry the guy. Anyway I don't exactly have a packed events calendar lately" Mel concluded.

"Well maybe you would if you opened your eyes a little more" Peyton mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Mel asked.

"Oh nothing. I guess you're right it's not like you two are eloping tomorrow night. I say you should go with the gray leggings and the black tunic top with the neon designs on it" Peyton said.

"I disagree; I still say short red dress. It is flowing, yet sexy" Portia stated.

"No. You both are wrong. Clearly she needs the polka-dot skirt with the pleats, and the purple silk shirt, you know the sleeveless one with the round collar" Parker explained.

"Parker that's perfect. See this is why I have all three of you guys helping me. Who better to know what to wear to impress a guy than three cupids" Mel exclaimed as she hugged Parker.

* * *

_Early the next day..._

"I can't believe Portia got a new power. When do I get something new?" Faith asked as she walked down the street with Parker and Hope.

"That's what I said; I wish I had an offensive power. But I guess you don't really have one either do you Faith?" Parker added as an afterthought.

"No. I mean deflection is a great power, but I wish I could do something more you know. Especially since Hope and H.J. both can orb things, they at least have something offensive" Faith explained. "I can only deflect an attack if it comes straight at me."

"Yea, well I can basically just move out of the way of an attack. I mean I get that two powers is more than what most witches get, but I guess I just wish I was more useful in our little prophesized group" Parker said.

"Don't say that. Look you guys are both important to not only the prophecy, but also our family. We are more than just witches you know, we are humans too" Hope interjected.

"Don't forget cupids" Parker said with a laugh.

"And whiter lighters" Faith interjected.

"You two know what I mean. Parker, in case you didn't notice you were defiantly needed to vanquish that demon the other night. Without the power of levitation you would have been a shish kabob" Hope told her cousin.

"Yea I was the one who didn't do anything" Faith said with a frown.

"Whatever, without you there with me, I wouldn't have been able to ignore Parker, setting our trap" Hope said as she put an arm around her sister. "And who is to say you two won't develop anymore powers, I mean Chris has gotten two new powers this year, it could still happen."

"Yea why does Chris get all these powers?" Parker added. "It's just so unfair."

"Tell me about it" Faith added with a sigh.

"I give up" Hope said as she started walking a head of her cousin and sister.

* * *

Blake's words kept playing over and over in Chris's head. He decided that he needed to finally have that talk with Bianca. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket and called his ex-girlfriend.

"Hello?" Bianca's voice came from the other end.

"Hey Bianca. Um, are you busy right now, I was wondering if I could stop by and talk?" Chris asked as knots started to tie in his stomach.

"Uh ok yea sure. Chris what is this about?" she asked.

"I'll explain when I get there, is now ok, I'll just orb over" he said.

"That's fine, see you in a few seconds" Bianca said as she hung up.

Chris put his phone away and took a deep breath. "It was now or never" he thought as he orbed out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I was debating putting this chapter up yet. I am usually not one to hold out chapters until I get so many reviews, but I didn't get any on the last chapter. Very sad indeed. But I decided that just because people aren't reviewing doesn't mean they aren't reading (Although reviews help me know if people really are reading ;) ) So please if you read give a review even if it is to say 'good chapter', even if you are reading this story a year from now, please review. Ok, that's enough begging for one day. Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Chris appeared in Bianca's apartment. She was sitting on the kitchen counter waiting for him to orb in.

"Hey" he said as he walked over to her.

"Hey yourself. So what did you want to talk about" She asked as she tucked some hair behind her ears.

"Well I um… I don't really know how to say it, but um… why did we break up?" he asked.

Bianca looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think that was a pretty straight forward question" he said with a frown.

"Well at the time you were dealing with those dreams and memories from the other timeline, and I was still with my coven. We were just out of sync and it made it too difficult" she said.

"So love is supposed to be easy?" he asked.

"Yes. Everything else in the world is difficult, love shouldn't be" she told him.

"Well just because love should be easy doesn't mean a relationship should be" he told her. "Listen Bianca, the things with the other timeline, I've dealt with them, and you're not associated with your coven anymore and have cut off ties with most of your family. So the problems that were there aren't really problems anymore" Chris said.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"What would you say about getting back together? Wipe the slate clean and start over" Chris proposed.

Bianca sat there for a moment. Her stare was blank and emotionless. Chris could tell she was thinking deeply about what he had just asked. When she finally opened her mouth to speak, Chris was about ready to pass out from anticipation.

"Chris, I know you care about me, and I care about you. Hell I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you" Bianca started.

"I feel a but coming on" Chris said after a few moments of silence.

"No, not really. I would be open to the idea of having a relationship with you. But let's start slow. Nothing exclusive right now, ok?" she asked.

This wasn't something Chris had expected. He didn't really want to share Bianca with anyone, but if it was this or nothing he would take what he could get.

"Alright. Nothing exclusive… for now anyway" He said as he held her hand.

* * *

"What are you saying Peyton?" Portia asked her oldest sister. The two were sitting in the living room painting each other's toes.

"Blake asked me for advice on asking Mel out" Peyton repeated her statement.

"Yea I heard you, but why would he come to you?" Portia asked.

"I don't know, maybe because Mel and I hang out so much, maybe because I'm a cupid, I don't know" she exclaimed.

"Yea but he could have come to Parker or me too. And I at least have the empathy power to tell him how she feels" Portia said.

"Yea but Portia, even if Mel did have an attraction towards Blake, doesn't mean they are right together. And ultimately it's her decision to go out with him" Peyton explained. Her youngest sister was still new to the cupid aspect of their lives. Portia hadn't actually gotten to do any match making yet, but Peyton had sent her arrow at a few couples already.

"That doesn't make any sense if he likes her and she likes him, then they should go out. Shouldn't they?" she asked.

"Well first of all you are just assuming that Mel has feelings for Blake, something that we don't know for sure. And let me put it this way, let's say you were studying to be a Marine Biologist, but the guy you like lives in Kansas, are you really a good match for each other?" Peyton said.

"Well that depends, just because he lives in Kansas doesn't mean he can't move to the coast to be with me while I pursue my career. I mean if he really loves me he would" Portia stated.

"Alright bad example, but do you kind of get what I am saying?" Peyton asked.

"Just because the attraction is there doesn't mean it is always enough for true love" Portia told her sister.

"Exactly. You know little sis, you may turn out to be a great cupid after all" Peyton said as she smiling at her youngest sister.

* * *

The next morning Mel pranced down the stairs of the Manor, she was eagerly waiting the evening when Shayne would be picking her up.

"Hello big brother, what cha doing?" Mel asked as she walked into the kitchen where Chris was sitting.

"Hey Mellie, not a lot. Got any plans before your big date?" Chris asked as he rolled his eyes.

"No, not really. Why aren't you at work yet?" Mel inquired.

"Slow week. We didn't really get a lot of new items to catalog at the museum this week so I decided I would take the day off. Wyatt is so jealous" Chris said with a grin.

"I told him that being a reporter would never get him time off" Mel said as she put some toast in the toaster. As Mel was making breakfast an idea crossed her mind. "Hey Chris" she asked.

"Yea" he responded looking up from his cereal.

"Can I try something with you?" she asked.

"Um, that depends, what is it?" he asked cautiously.

"Well not finding Portia's power right away has got me thinking, am I missing something with other members of the family?" Mel explained.

"So what do you want me to do?" Chris asked back.

"I just want to know if I can search around in your mind for a little bit and see if you have any unknown powers that we don't know about" Mel questioned giving her brother puppy dog eyes.

Chris stared at his sister for a few moments. She had to be joking right. The pouty lip she was giving him begged to differ.

"Oh fine. What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"I just need you to sit there. Clear your head a little bit and let me feel around" Mel instructed as she sat across from her brother.

Mel stared at Chris for a few moments. Then a blank stare came across her face as she delved into Chris' head. Mel felt all the usual powers. Orbing, sensing, both versions of telekinesis. She felt his new powers of healing and astral projection. She searched around a little more, hoping that she could tell her brother that he had dormant powers somewhere. She thought she felt a pull towards something, but it was so faint, she thought it was Chris trying to put up a mental barrier. Mel came out of her trance and looked at her brother.

"Well, did you find any?" he asked, knowing she probably didn't.

"No, but um, when did you and Bianca get back together?" Mel asked.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell!" Chris exclaimed. "You're not supposed to do that. Especially if I am allowing you in my head" he scolded her.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You didn't clear your mind enough. Anyway, I told you right away didn't I" Mel defended herself.

"Last night. We talked about it and thought we might try dating again. But we aren't going to be exclusive just yet. She wants to take things slow" Chris told his nosy sister.

"So that means I'm not going to be catching you two… you know…. In the basement anytime soon right" Mel said with a smile, earning her a slap on the arm from Chris.

"Watch it Mellie" Chris warned her.

"Ouch that hurt. Ok ok I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist" Mel told her brother.

* * *

H.J. was watching the clock in his accounting class. Whoever decided that to be a music producer you needed a background in business was clearly the Source of all evil. The minutes were creeping by.

"Next semester, I am so not taking a math class at 9 in the morning" he thought to himself. He decided to take the class in the morning because it was his only class on Fridays and he would have the rest of the day to himself. He looked at the clock again.

"Yea, definitely not doing it."

H.J. was so excited when the class got out for the day.

"Sweet freedom" he thought to himself as he walked across campus.

His oldest cousin Wyatt had gone to this school, as did Chris and their friend Blake, so he knew where the good spots to orb out were located. Peyton, Parker and his sister Hope also knew these spots and had discovered some new ones from their time on the campus. Mel, Portia, and Faith were aware of these spots, but didn't often come to the campus. Mel was at an art school, Portia was in culinary school, and Faith was accepted to a prestigious nursing college in San Francisco. He thought it was odd that his twin sisters who did everything together, went to separate colleges. Although Hope was going to be a social worker like their mom, so she joked around that she would end up working in the same hospital as Faith someday.

H.J. found one of the spots to orb from and proceeded to go over to Peyton, Parker, and Portia's house.

He materialized in the living room, looking around for one of his cousins. A voice from behind him made him jump a bit but relaxed when he saw who it was.

"Hey cousin, what are you doing here?" Portia asked from behind the kitchen counter. She looked like she was mixing something in a bowl.

"Nothing, just wanted to see what was up with my favorite girl cousin, who will be a gourmet chef" H.J. said as he eyed her mixing bowl.

"Oh I see how I rate. I'm making blueberry muffins, nothing fancy" Portia told him as she poured the batter into a muffin tin.

"I don't care as long as mom didn't make it" H.J. said as he sat down.

"Did you hear that I got a new power?" Portia asked her cousin as she put the muffins in the oven.

"What? When, what is it?" he asked.

"Well, I call them heart blasts as they are a combination of energy and sonic blasts… and they look like hearts. I thought the name was fitting. Mel found it yesterday. Well I guess one of her students actually found it when they were sensing my powers" Portia said with a smile.

"Oh she called you too. That sounds so cool, can I see it?" H.J. asked.

"Well, it's pretty insane and I can't really control it yet, I would rather wait until we are maybe fighting demons or something. If I kill them I won't feel so bad" Portia explained.

"That's cool. So have you heard anything about Chris and Bianca getting back together yet?" he asked.

Portia's jaw dropped. Since when was there match making going on and she didn't know about it.

"No, what are you talking about?" Portia asked.

"Well Chris was talking about how he still loved Bianca but didn't know how she would react to starting a relationship again. So, Blake talked to Peyton about what he should do and she must have given him some good advice because it worked. Kind of anyway, they apparently are allowed to date other people still, taking it slow I guess" H.J. explained.

"Whoa, wait so Blake really was talking about a friend, not himself" Portia asked.

"Yea, why? What are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"Peyton thought she was giving him advice about asking… someone else out. Someone for him, she didn't think he was actually asking for a friend. That would explain why Mel accepted that date" Portia explained.

"Well he was asking for Chris because he is too stubborn to get advice from the experts. Anyway what would that have to do with Mel going on a date? Who is she going out with?" H.J. inquired.

Just then a timer went off. "Muffins are done" Portia said eagerly changing the subject. Once H.J. had food in front of him he wouldn't remember that he asked a question.

* * *

Wyatt sat at his desk at work going through his copy for the day. Writing he liked, copy editing not so much, but it came with the territory.

"Ugh, is this day ever going to end?" Wyatt asked himself as he looked at the clock. He got up and walked over to a different desk and handed his story to the young girl sitting at it. "I've already gone through it, but I would like a fresh set of eyes" he said flashing the intern his signature Halliwell smile.

The girl looked up with light hazel eyes. She didn't know how to respond to the attractive young man in front of her so she just put a goofy grin on her face and nodded her head.

"Thanks" Wyatt replied as he set the story down and winked at the intern. He walked away from her desk smiling and thinking to his self "works every time."

Wyatt searched around for his editor. The bullpen was mild today, it was like there was nothing exciting going on in the city. He spotted his editor and bee-lined for the older woman.

"Hey Elise, I proof read my stories and now I have an intern doing some more copy editing on them. And since it's so slow here today, do you think I could finish up my work from home for the rest of the day?" Wyatt asked hopefully.

"What is it with you and your aunt always wanting to work from home?" Elise asked.

"We just feel more productive, it makes the writing easier" Wyatt lied as he put on his killer smile. No woman could actually resist Wyatt's grin.

Elise just sighed, it wasn't as if the stories were rolling in for the day, and Wyatt had always been able to get his work done from home before. And then there was that smile. "Oh alright, go on get out of here" she said as she waved him to the door.

"Thanks Elise" He said as he grabbed his stuff from his desk and left the building.

Wyatt was very excited to be home. It's always better than work, and to finish out his day, he just had to set up some interviews for next week, and then send some e-mails. Wyatt had always wanted to be a sports reporter, but he was biding his time at the paper writing articles for the Lifestyles section until he had more experience. Before he finished up his work he went up to his room to change, if he wasn't at work, he wasn't going to wear dress clothes. He got into a pair of basketball shorts, and a plain t-shirt. Just as he was about to open his door, there was a knock at it. Wyatt opened the door and to his surprise his cousin Faith was standing there in shorts and a tank top holding a basketball.

"Hey cousin, want to shoot some hoops?" Faith asked.

"How did you know I was home?" Wyatt asked surprised.

Faith stared at him for a second. "Um, I sensed" she replied.

"Well I assumed that. I meant why did you sense? Normally I would have been at work" Wyatt told her.

"You usually try and duck out early on Fridays, so I figured it was like every other week" Faith commented. "So… basketball?"

"Will you hang out for a little bit so I can finish up some stuff for work, and then yes, we can defiantly go to the park and shoot around" Wyatt told her.

"Sure, Mel or Chris around?" Faith asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you sense for them?" Wyatt said with a grin.

"Maybe I will" she replied with a smile back. Faith concentrated for a moment and then said "Apparently Mel is with Peyton, and Chris is… big surprise, on top of the Golden Gate Bridge."

"That kid should have wind burn like no other for as much as he is up there" Wyatt said as he started writing some e-mails.

"Well I'm going to go down stairs. Hurry up and get your work done" Faith said with a sarcastic tone as she walked out of her cousin's room.

After Wyatt finished his stuff up he and Faith headed for a nearby park that they had always gone to as kids. The basketball courts were free to their enjoyment so the two started shooting around.

"So what's the challenge today? One on one, around the world, Horse?" Wyatt asked.

"I'm up for some one on one, you know you have yet to beat me" Faith said with a smile.

"I let you win" Wyatt replied.

Faith just looked at Wyatt as if saying 'yea right' and then took off dribbling down the court. She made an easy lay-up scoring two points.

"Yea, you let me win" Faith said as she checked the ball in.

The two cousins played for a few hours. It was nice just to hang out like they used to do when they were kids. Now that everyone was growing up, they didn't spend a lot of time together anymore. Wyatt was about to take a shot when out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw something in the nearby trees. His temporary distraction allowed Faith to steal the ball and make two more points.

"And that's the game" Faith said as she threw her hands up in victory.

"Faith, shh" Wyatt said putting his finger up to his mouth.

Faith got a serious look on her face as she walked up to her cousin. She looked towards the trees where Wyatt's gaze was falling.

"What is it Wy?" she asked.

"I don't know I thought I saw something in there" Wyatt told her.

"Well, let's go check it out" Faith said as she started walking toward the trees.

"I don't know Faith, we should get the others" he suggested.

"Wyatt, it's probably nothing. Not to mention we both have powers, and you are like Super Witch on steroids" Faith replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but I'll go in first" Wyatt said as he started heading into the grove.

Faith waited, keeping Wyatt in her sight. She slowly started to follow her older cousin. The two witch-lighters looked around the secluded grove for a few minutes.

"Do you see anything Wyatt" Faith asked.

"No, do you?" he replied.

"Nothing. See I told you we didn't need the others" Faith said. Upon completing her sentence Faith was sent flying across the grove being sent towards Wyatt. The two collided and ended up tangled together on the ground. The two looked up to see a Krychek demon standing over them.

"Well well well. My master will be please that I managed to bring him two witches" the Krychek said as the two witches got back on their feet.

"Don't you actually have to bring us to him first" Faith said snidely as she got ready to fight.

"Two against one, I'm liking these odds" Wyatt said as he stood up.

"That's what you think" the Krychek said as he waved his hand and four other demons appeared.

"Ah, that's not good" Faith said watching the other demons.

"Faith get out of here, I'll take care of them" Wyatt told his younger cousin.

"Yea, let's put the odds more in their favor. I'm not leaving you Wyatt" Faith replied as a demon threw a fireball at her. Faith put her hand up as the fire ball came at her. Once the fire ball was a few inches away, a small blue-green light emitted from her hand, deflecting the fire ball away from the two witches.

"Faith, listen to me, get out of here. I can handle them" Wyatt said as another fire ball came at him and he sent it back at the demons with his telekinesis. The fire ball hit one of the demons causing him to cry out in pain.

"Oh, god Wyatt, get over your God Complex already, I'm not leaving" Faith said deflecting another attack. This time she managed to send the fireball back at the demons, but didn't hit any of them.

The demons kept advancing on the two witches. Wyatt and Faith managed to dodge the attacks, but were being forced back further into the tree grove.

"Wyatt, an energy ball would be nice right about now. Or maybe like four" Faith said as they kept fighting off the attacks.

"Hey I told you to leave you didn't listen" Wyatt said as he conjured an energy ball and hurled it towards the group of demons.

"Well I'm not going to leave you alone. And my deflection has come in handy" Faith said as she managed to deflect a fire ball and hit a demon. Taking the number down from four to three.

Wyatt orbed out of the way of an incoming fire ball and reappeared behind the group of demons. "Faith, orb!" Wyatt said as held his hands out flat. Faith saw the motion and followed her cousin's command. Before the incineration wave hit her the girl disappeared in a flurry of white and blue lights.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Faith asked reappearing next to Wyatt.

"I didn't know if they knew I had that power. I figured I would catch them off guard instead of having them shimmer out before they were vanquished" Wyatt explained.

"Alright, fair enough. What do you think they wanted" Faith asked.

"Well, it seemed just like he was after witches. He didn't even say anything about us being the children of the Charmed Ones, like he didn't know who we were or something. It's just odd how he said it" Wyatt said.

"Well maybe we just aren't as popular as we thought" Faith said as the two walked back to the park.

"Yea, maybe" Wyatt said as he looked around the area. Something just didn't feel right about the whole event.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for answering my begging plea!! I loved the reviews. Does that make me superficial? Probably but who cares I loved them!! So here is the next chapter, Mel is getting ready for her date, what do you think Chris and Wyatt are going to do? Enjoy! Oh and this goes with out saying but I'll say it anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!! :)**

* * *

"So are you excited about your date tonight" Peyton asked Mel.

"Yea, sort of. I mean he really seems like a nice guy. And he told me he knows the best restaurant in town to take me to" Mel told her cousin.

"Ah, young love, there is nothing better" Peyton said flashing Mel a smile.

"Oh shut up. We aren't in love. We are going on a date, that's all. And that is still dependent on if he doesn't flee once he meets my brothers. I know those two are going to do something to scare him away" Mel said putting her chin in her hand.

"Do you want me there to run interference?" Peyton asked.

"No, I think I can handle it. Besides any guy who runs because my brother's are being asses isn't a great catch anyway. I mean, I could never bring him to a family event if that was the case" Mel replied smiling.

"So true. What do you think those two are going to do to him?" Peyton asked.

"Well in the past they have answered the door while polishing throwing knives, which doesn't make sense as they are my throwing knives. Wyatt and Chris wouldn't even know how to use those things. They have used their powers to make my dates think the house is haunted, they have told my dates that I am like a hippie and don't shave my legs, I suffer from intestinal discomfort, oh and they have gone as far as to cast spells on some of them" Mel explained to her cousin.

"Wow, aren't they nice. I'm so glad I don't have brothers. The fact that they are my cousins is bad enough" Peyton explained as she helped Mel do her hair.

"Yea and I got the double trouble tag team. Although Wyatt has always said that Chris and I were pretty conniving when we were together" Mel replied.

"Pretty conniving? You two could have taken over the world together if you wanted too!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Ha. Whatever, we were just creative together" Mel said defensively.

"Yes, see I remember you two convincing Wyatt and Blake one time that there was a ritual they could do to get girls to like them, and it involved eating raw pig's feet" Peyton recapped.

"Oh my gosh, it's not like that is all mine and Chris' fault, those two shouldn't have been so dumb. Or they could have looked for it in the Book of Shadows instead of just taking our word for it" Mel defended her actions. "Alright let's stop this little trip down memory lane and finish getting me ready for tonight."

The door bell at the Halliwell Manor rang around 7 o'clock.

"I've got it" Wyatt said running in from the kitchen. In his head Wyatt heard "If you do anything so he isn't down there when I come out, I'm orbing your testicles to Antarctica."

Wyatt cringed for a moment. In all honesty he wouldn't put it past Mel to do something like that if she got mad enough. "Sorry Mel it's for your own good" Wyatt said to himself as he opened the door.

At the door there was an attractive young man, wearing a nice sports coat, and a tie. He was just a little shorter than Wyatt and had nicely styled blonde hair and deep dark blue eyes.

Wyatt thought to himself "Why does she always go for the preppy type?" Out loud he said "Hi, you must be Shayne, I'm Wyatt, Mel's oldest brother" Wyatt offered his hand for a handshake.

"Hey. Nice to meet you" Shayne said shaking the older witch's hand. "I didn't know Mel had any siblings. So I'm assuming I'm in for an interrogation" the young man said with a smile.

Wyatt stared in disbelief. "What makes you think that?" Wyatt said as he led the young man to the living room.

"Well, not that I have dated a lot, but I've found that if a girl has an older brother, that they tend to be a lot more protective of them. So ask me everything you want to know" Shayne offered.

"Um, well, damn it this just isn't as much fun if you aren't nervous about it" Wyatt said.

"Nervous about what?" Chris said coming in, polishing throwing knives.

"Ah yes, usually dads or brothers polish guns, but the knives are still effective" Shayne said as he looked towards Chris. "Hi, I'm Shayne" he said getting up and shaking Chris' hand.

"Um, hi, I'm Chris, Mel's older brother" he responded a little confused.

"So you both are older than her?" Shayne asked sitting back down.

"Yea, Wyatt's the oldest, and I'm in the middle. And Mel's the baby" Chris said. "Which is why, we want to make sure nothing happens to her" Chris said continuing with the interrogation.

"I see. Well, you don't have to worry. Tonight I plan on taking her to a nice dinner at an awesome restaurant down town. Then I was thinking I would take her dancing at a night club. Or if she wanted to go somewhere else I'm open for other plans" Shayne told the brothers. He had a very calm demeanor about him.

"Other plans? What other plans were you thinking of?" Wyatt said as he stood up taller.

"Well, there is a film festival going on this weekend, and I know of a poetry reading going on in a coffee house tonight. I just didn't know if she would want to be in a loud club or a quiet coffee house" Shayne explained.

The two brothers were incredibly impressed. They didn't think this much when they went on their own dates. And the guy didn't seem creepy or weird; in fact he seemed very genuine.

"Well, I'm going to go see what's taking Mel so long" Chris said as he went up stairs.

"So Wyatt, what do you? Are you in school?" Shayne asked making conversation.

"Um, no. I graduated a couple of years ago. I work at the Bay Mirror as a reporter. I write for the Lifestyles section currently but I want to be a sports reporter" Wyatt told him.

The two looked towards the stairs as they heard heels clicking on the hard surface. Mel was coming down the stairs dressed in the outfit that Parker had suggested, with her hair in a fancy up do. Chris was following behind her.

"Well it's nice to see that my brothers didn't scare you off" Mel said as she got down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Shayne said as he looked up at her.

"Thank you" Mel said batting her eyelashes. "Well, shall we get going?"

"Um, yea. It was nice to meet you both" Shayne said as he walked with Mel towards the door. He held the door open for her and the two walked out.

"Ok, this is going to sound weird, but I like him" Wyatt said to Chris.

"Yea, he wasn't that bad" Chris replied.

A moment later the two brothers heard the loud sound of an engine starting up and the two rushed to the door. Wyatt and Chris looked out just in time to see the two head down the street on a motorcycle.

"Nope, I changed my mind" Wyatt said as he left Chris standing at the door.

"What are you going to do" Chris asked as he saw Wyatt grabbing his car keys.

"I'm going to follow them. No guy I just met is going to have my baby sister on the back of a bike" Wyatt said heading towards the door.

Chris stopped him. "Wyatt, she will kill you. And if the only strike the guy has against him is that he drives a motorcycle, then I say let her go. Did you notice that they both had on helmets? Clearly this guy thinks of everything."

"Yea, and the fact that he has thought of everything is a bit suspicious don't you think?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt they are not running off to elope. It's one date. If she comes home in tears tonight then yes, I say we go kick his ass but until then stay put" Chris said walking around Wyatt and heading upstairs.

The motorcycle pulled up in front of Charmed. Shayne helped Mel off the bike and then took her helmet and placed it on the handle.

"Alright, not that I don't like the bike, but um a little warning when it comes to skirt and wind, and helmet and up do" Mel said with a smile.

"Sorry. I guess I didn't really think about that" Shayne apologized. "I hope you're hungry, this place is amazing" he said as he escorted her into the building.

Mel smiled. She didn't want to tell him right away that this was her mom's restaurant. Most guys think that they can take her there all the time then… and then that way they don't have to pay for dinner.

The two walked in and Warren was standing at the host stand. When Mel saw him standing there she used her telepathy to talk to him. "Warren, new date, I don't really want him to know that mom owns the place, so if you could pretend that you don't know me." Warren slightly nodded his head and Mel smiled softly at the young witch-lighter.

"Good evening you two. Do you have a reservation?" he asked the couple.

"Yes it should be under Chalke" Shayne told Warren.

"Ah, yes Chalke table for two. Right this way" he said leading the young couple to a table in a corner. Warren put the menus in front of Mel and Shayne and walked away to tell the rest of Mel's family that they weren't supposed to let on that Piper owned the place. Faith came over to the table to take the couple's orders. Instead of rattling off Mel's order off the top of her head, she let Mel tell her what she wanted and then gave her cousin a smile that said 'you have to tell me everything later'.

The two enjoyed a quiet dinner, with enjoyable conversation. Mel learned that Shayne had only moved to San Francisco three years ago to go to school at SFSA. He was an only child. He also had a knack for saying the right thing at the right time.

"So, um what part of Massachusetts are you from?" Mel asked as she took a sip of ice tea.

"I'm from the Northeastern side of the state, right on the coast" Shayne said as he reached for his water.

"Ok, I guess I was expecting a specific city. Or is the name of the city the Northeastern side. Some of those towns on the east coast have weird names" Mel said with a grin.

"Yes, because naming the city after a Spanish saint isn't odd at all" Shayne said as he flashed his date a smile.

"Fine you got me. So Mr. Shayne Chalke, what city are you really from?" Mel asked as she took another sip.

"Salem, Massachusetts" Shayne told Mel, causing her to spit her drink out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry. That was real smooth wasn't it? Salem? Really that's, that's very interesting" Mel said between coughs and trying to clean up her spit take.

"Actually that was pretty funny. That's the reaction I tend to get when I tell people where I'm from. I don't know why?" Shayne said not noticing how uncomfortable he was making Mel.

"So um, what do you do for fun back home, go to the Warf, hang out at the cape, burn people at the stake?" Mel rambled.

"Well for one, the history books say that nobody was ever burned at the stake during the Salem Witch Trials, they were hanged or buried alive under a large amount of rocks. And second, those things have nothing to do with Salem now" Shayne explained.

"Not the first time history would have gotten something wrong" Mel mumbled under her breath. Of course the history books would leave that out, but her family heirloom back in the attic of her house said otherwise. Since that book was actually written before and during the trials, she felt it was much more accurate… not to mention her namesake was burned at the stake. Then there was her brother's girlfriend, Bianca. Her birth mark symbolizes the rise from Salem's ashes for crying out loud!

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Shayne asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh nothing important. So are you ready for the midterm next week in Urnlink's class?" Mel asked changing the subject.

Shayne could tell that he had made her uncomfortable. "I could do some more studying. Maybe we could have a study date sometime next week?" Shayne asked as he held Mel's hand.

The tension from the previous conversation started to melt away as Shayne continued to woo Mel. The two were deep in conversation and moving closer to each other, as they were about to kiss, a large crash came from the kitchen. Mel excused herself as she got up from her chair; she acted as if she was going to the powder room and then doubled back to the kitchen. To her surprise, Faith, Portia, Hope, Parker, Warren, and the evening Manager Natasha were standing in front of three warlocks. Well, actually Natasha had been knocked unconscious. Parker turned to see her older cousin walk thru the doors.

"Mel, uh, a little freezing out there might be nice" Parker said as she levitated over a fireball.

Mel stuck her hand out of the door and flicked her fingers out causing the entire dining room to freeze. Faith was tending to the passed out manager on the floor by deflecting any attacks that came at them. Portia was facing off with one of the warlocks when she brought her hands together out in front of her causing the pink heart blasts to erupt from her hands. The new power went sailing towards the warlock who instantly went up in flames and exploded. Upon seeing the force of Portia's new power one warlock blinked out and then reappeared behind Warren. He grabbed the young boy around the throat and conjured an atheme with the other hand. After seeing the weapon Warren orbed out of the warlock's grip and then reappeared next to Hope. Hope called for the atheme and sent it through the warlock, also sending him to the wasteland. The last warlock remaining saw that he was greatly outnumbered and blinked out.

"I can't even have one normal date!" Mel exclaimed.

"How's Natasha?" Hope said as she bent down to check on her manager.

"She's fine, just a little bump on the head. Better call the paramedic's though and Aunt Piper" Faith instructed her sister.

"Well, I better get back out there, not to mention I hope nobody walked in to see the room was frozen" Mel said as she walked back out. She went back towards the powder room and unfroze the scene and rejoined Shayne at the table.

"So where were we?" she asked seductively when she sat back down.

"I think we were getting ready to go dancing" Shayne told her, and he moved away from her.

A little confused Mel just looked at her date. "Um, yea ok" she managed to say.

Shayne paid the tab and the two walked out of the building. Shayne helped Mel back on the bike and handed her a helmet. "So do I get to know where we are going dancing?" Mel asked.

"If you don't want it to be a surprise. I heard about this really great club called P3, everybody at school says it's the best" Shayne told her.

"What is with this guy and taking me to my mom's businesses" Mel thought.

"Unless you know you want to go somewhere else. Or we could check out the film festival in town, or I know of a coffee shop that is having a poetry reading tonight" Shayne started to spout nervously.

"No, P3 sounds great. I am, well, let's just say I go there a lot" Mel said.

The bike pulled up to the night club. The two walked to the back of the line.

"No, see this isn't how it works, come with me" Mel said as she grabbed Shayne's hand. Mel pulled her date through the crowd up to the door man. "Hey James, going in, got a date" Mel said as she went past security.

"Alright Mel, have fun" the security guard said back. The girl in the front of the line looked pissed off. "Why does she just get to go in, I have been waiting for over an hour?" she whined.

"Look lady, she not only works here, but she is the owner's daughter. And if you keep whining like that you're going to be here for another hour" the large guard barked at the woman.

"Did I just hear that security guard right?" Shayne asked as the two walked down the steps "you work here, and your parent's own the place?" he asked.

"Um, yea. Actually my mom owns this place and Charmed. I just didn't want you to think that I didn't want to go to these places, I actually love being here" Mel explained as the two found a table.

"I'm sorry, I would have liked to have taken you somewhere new for our first date, but as long as you're ok with being here, that's fine with me" Shayne said as he flashed the girl a smile.

Mel looked up to the D.J. booth to see her cousin H.J. spinning, which meant good music all night. She looked around for other members of her family; surely they couldn't be far behind. Peyton came up to the table with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello, you two. Can I get the lovely couple something to drink" Peyton asked as she winked at Mel.

"Stop it Peyton. Shayne this is my cousin Peyton, Peyton, this is my date Shayne" Mel introduced the two.

"Well it's good to see he survived the storms known as hurricane Wyatt and Chris. It's nice to meet you Shayne" Peyton said shaking his hand. Upon touching his hand Peyton was pulled into a premonition of Shayne being surrounded by demons. The demons started attacking him, and the young man took off running and was cornered in an alley. Peyton pulled out of her premonition and smiled at the two.

"Shayne I need to talk with Peyton for a moment, I'll go up and get the drinks, what do you want?" Mel asked.

"Just a beer would be great" he said settling back into the table.

"Alright. Come on Peyton" Mel said through gritted teeth. Once the two were far enough away Mel stopped her "What did you see Pey?" she asked.

"I saw your date being attacked by demons. He ran away from them, but ended up being cornered in an alley, the vision ended before I saw what happened" Peyton said.

"But, that means he's an innocent" Mel said in disbelief. Looking up the young witch said "Can't I ever just meet a guy without divine intervention? Just once, please?"

"It was weird though, he didn't feel scared, I mean surprised but not scared. Not to mention he managed to dodge all the attacks. I just don't get it" Peyton said.

"Do you know where and when this premonition is going to take place?" Mel asked.

"Tomorrow night, I think in the alley behind the club" Peyton told her cousin.

"Alright, then tomorrow night I'll be there to save him" Mel said as the two went up to the bar.

"Mel, this is big. What if you can't fight all the demons? I think we should tell everyone, you know give you back up" Peyton pleaded.

"Pey, if I thought you guys would just give me back up I would say yes. But I know my brothers and H.J. and Blake, they won't give me back up they will lock me in a closet, put an anti-orbing and hearting spell on it and then go take care of it themselves. I can do it on my own. And if I find I am in over my head, you and the girls are just a call away" Mel explained.

Mel looked at her cousin who had a guilty look on her face.

"You're going to tell them aren't you?" Mel asked dryly.

"I'll try and keep it a secret Mel, but you know how I am. I can't help it, it's in the genes" Peyton said as she gave her cousin a sad look.

"This is serious Peyton Grace, they can't know about this. Thoughts inside her must be quiet, don't let her tell, H.J., Blake, Chris or Wyatt" Mel chanted at her cousin.

"Oh my god did you just put a spell on me" Peyton asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes I did. Think of it as insurance so you won't tell them" Mel explained as Peyton huffed off a little pissed at her cousin.

Mel went back to the table where Shayne was sitting. She set a beer down in front of him as she sipped on her sparkling water.

"So what did you need to talk to your cousin about?" Shayne asked when she sat down.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to know if she wanted to trade some shifts next week" Mel lied. The Halliwell family was notorious for not being able to keep a secret or lie… however the youngest two kids of Piper Halliwell had turned it into an art form. "So why don't you tell me more about your family. How did you come to live in Salem?" Mel asked.

"I thought that made you uncomfortable?" Shayne asked suspiciously.

"No. It did catch me off guard at first, but now I find it fascinating. I have always been intrigued with Colonial America" Mel told him.

"Well, actually my family was one of the first families to come over. They we're Puritans and settled in Salem Village in the 1670's. I guess we just never left" Shayne said as he smiled at the young witch.

"I see. So do you know much about your family history?" Mel asked sipping on her water.

"Oh yea tons. My mom has journals that date back to the boat ride over. It's very fascinating stuff. My parents always told me I should be a history major instead of Fashion Merchandising, but history teachers always dress frumpy" he said with a laugh.

Mel chuckled at the comment, flashing a smile and the blonde man.

Wyatt and Chris were pacing in front of the door at the Manor. Well Wyatt was pacing, Chris was sitting on the steps watching Wyatt pace. Wyatt had decided to stay in and wait for Mel, so Chris decided to stay in and make sure Wyatt didn't do anything stupid. If anyone asked, yes he was his brother's keeper.

"Where is she? Does she realize what time it is?" Wyatt said as he paced back and forth.

"Um dude, it's not even midnight. The clubs around here don't even close until two" Chris replied.

"So does that mean they have to close down the bar? No if she was responsible she would be home at a decent hour. I'm going to have a talk with that girl about her priorities" Wyatt rambled as he continued to tread across the wooden floor.

"Alright dad. Now, can I have my brother back please, because maybe he would realize that our baby sister is actually an adult and capable of making her own choices. What's up dude? I mean you have always been over protective but lately you have been going overboard with it. What's wrong?" Chris asked his crazed brother.

"I'm not over protective" Wyatt exclaimed.

"Yea you are. I get it Wy, I really do, you're the oldest. Not just the oldest of Mellie and me, but the oldest of everyone. I know you think that you need to take care of all of us, but you don't. We're family man; we take care of each other" Chris said as he stood up and walked towards his brother

"I guess it just feels like it has been one demonic issue after another. We were basically demon free for our entire lives. Ok, when Mel, Peyton, and H.J. were born we were demon free, but the past few months it's like they are out to get us. First was that whole, turning Mel evil to take us out, then there was the Halloween crap, and after that we were sucked back to ancient Rome. Something big is going on bro, and I'm just worried something bad will happen if we don't stick together" Wyatt explained to his younger brother.

"Wy, we are always going to stick together. But that doesn't mean that we can't be out of each other's sight. If we do that we will drive each other insane" Chris said.

"What if something happens to them" Wyatt shouted as he got in his younger brother's face.

"Chill out Wyatt. You're not the neurotic one remember?" Chris said. "If we are careful, and work together nothing will happen, to anyone. Alright, I am missing the characteristics that belong to my birth order, so are you done freaking out about our sister being on a date?" Chris asked.

"What does birth order have to do with anything?" Wyatt asked with a laugh. Leave it to Chris to bring science into a discussion about dating.

"I had to abandon my 'life is unfair and the world sucks' attitude typical of the middle child to play big brother to you. I tell you, the world sucks and life is unfair" Chris said plastering a grin on his face.

"I don't know how you do it little brother, but no matter how I am feeling you always make me laugh" Wyatt said as the two went up stairs.

"So what should we do now that I have saved you from wearing a hole in the floor?" Chris asked.

"It's not too late to go to P3. Call Bianca and see if she wants to come, since you two are back together now. I'll check with Blake and see if he has any plans" Wyatt said as he went to grab his phone.

Chris dug his phone out and called the familiar number.

"Hello?" came Bianca's voice.

"Hey, Wyatt and I are heading to P3, want to join us?" Chris said trying to sound calm.

"Well, I was having so much fun folding laundry that I don't know if I could take any more excitement" came the Phoenix's sarcastic tone.

"If it's really that fun, by all means don't stop on my account" Chris shot right back.

"When are you guys heading over there?" Bianca asked still laughing.

"Maybe in about 10 minutes, probably doing the cosmic taxi too" Chris informed her.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys in the office in 10 minutes. Wait you said Wyatt was coming too right?" Bianca asked.

"Yea why?" Chris questioned.

"I'll meet you guys in 20 minutes. That kid is completely incapable of being on time" Bianca said as she hung up the phone.

Chris laughed at the comment as he hung up and went to get ready. This was going to be his and Bianca's first night out since they had gotten back together, to say he was a little on edge was to say the least.

Wyatt called his best friend. The two had been close ever since they had shared a play pen all those years ago.

"Halliwell, what is going on?" came Blake's voice from the other end.

"Not much Chris and I are heading out to P3, want to come with? Now that Chris is back with Bianca I need a new wing man" Wyatt said with a laugh.

"A new wing man? Wy we all know that Chris was never a good wing man to begin with. Why you ever replaced me with him I'll never understand" the half-manticore's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Yea to tell you the truth I don't know what I was thinking" Wyatt returned the remark. "So, mom's office 10 minutes?" Wyatt asked.

"Dude, it's you, your mom's office in 20 minutes" and with that Blake hung up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow just a little begging and I get a bunch of reviews. I should do it more often. Well since I will be away from my computer for the weekend I figured it was only fair to post a really long chapter, ok, so I didn't plan it that way but it works out the best for everyone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last few chapters, like I said, I love to read them. So please continue reading and reviewing and enjoy the next chapter.**

**Like I said I will be away from the computer until Sunday night so it will be at least two days before I update again. Please don't hate me.**

* * *

About 20 minutes later Wyatt and Chris orbed into Piper's office at P3. A moment later two ripples in the air appeared revealing Blake and Bianca.

"Ha, we beat you" Wyatt said.

"By a second" Blake said. "I didn't shimmer until I knew you were here."

"Yea, same here" Bianca said.

"Well now that we're here, let's go check things out. I think H.J. is spinning tonight, so at least the music will be good" Chris told the group.

The foursome walked out of the office and found a booth against the wall. Peyton walked over a short while later.

"So let me guess, three beers and a vodka sour" she said with a grin.

"No need to change, it would make your job so much harder" Blake said laughing.

"Yea love you too Blake" Peyton said sarcastically.

"So how is the crowd tonight Pey?" Wyatt asked.

"Good, I think H.J. brought in most of the crowd tonight, I saw flyers all over campus advertising him spinning tonight" she replied. "Oh and Mel and her date are here too."

"What? How long have they been here?" Chris asked.

"Oh since about 9 or so. He seems like a nice guy, except…" suddenly Peyton lost her train of thought.

"Except what?" Wyatt asked.

"I don't know, my mind suddenly went blank" Peyton replied.

"Well that's not new" Blake replied.

"Hey, now that's two insults in the last minute. You're cut off for the rest of the night" she answered back.

"Must not have been that important if you spaced it out like that" Bianca said to the young witch.

"No, I guess not" Peyton replied as she turned to get her drinks.

"So, Mel is on a date" Blake mostly stated with a rough tone. He didn't know why, but ever since Halloween he had been getting jealous of Mel going out with other guys. He just attributed it to how close he was with her family. But there was something plaguing him in the back of his mind.

"Yea, the guy is actually nice, Wyatt and I met him earlier" Chris said as he put an arm around Bianca.

"Whoa, you two actually liked a guy Mel was going out with. Blake do you want to shimmer down to the underworld with me to see if Hell froze over?" Bianca said sarcastically.

"Oh you're very funny" Chris said as he made a face.

"I try. So, what did you two like about this guy?" the Phoenix asked.

"He was just really calm and cool. Apparently when he found out we were Mel's brothers he expected an interrogation" Chris explained.

"Yea, but next time I'm asking what kind of vehicle the guy drives" Wyatt said coolly as he crossed his arms.

"What does that mean?" Blake asked.

"Oh he took my baby sister out on a motorcycle. You know a two wheeled death trap of despair" Wyatt exaggerated.

"Oh you're such a drama queen Wy. That sounds like fun" Bianca said as Peyton came back with their drinks.

"Sorry it took so long guys, it's packed up there" she said as she put the drinks down.

"No problem Pey. So, where are Mel and this guy, I want to see him" Bianca said getting up.

"Um, yea me too" Blake said following the Phoenix.

"Why are you interested in Mel's date?" Chris asked.

"Dude, I just want to make sure she is ok. You know, so it doesn't look as suspicious having me poke around than you guys" Blake said quickly.

"Good idea. Go find them you two" Wyatt answered.

"Last I saw they were on the dance floor, but they have a table over there" Peyton pointed.

Blake and Bianca walked through the packed club. Bianca kept an eye on the dance floor while Blake kept an eye on all the dark corners.

"There they are 10 o'clock" Bianca said looking to her right.

Blake's eyes followed to where Bianca was looking. "I don't see them" he said.

"That's because they are at 10 o'clock and you are looking at 3 o'clock" the Phoenix retorted. "Spying 101 Blake, you don't look directly at the people you are spying on. They are to our left, so I look right and use my peripheral vision" she explained in an annoyed tone.

"Oh I get it" Blake said as he used followed Bianca some more. "How are we going to approach them?" Blake said to the girl.

"Dude, I'm an assassin, we usually keep our distance" Bianca told the half-manticore.

"Well, I'm a snoop, and we usually don't" Blake said as he started walking directly towards the table Mel and Shayne were sitting at. "Hey Mellie" Blake said as he got to the table.

"Blake! What are you doing here?" Mel asked surprised.

"Um, it's a club and it's Friday. Not to mention your brothers wanted to get out of the house for a while" Blake answered back as Bianca came up to the table.

Mel groaned. "You two just had to bring them here didn't you" she said jokingly.

"Hi, I'm Shayne" Shayne said holding out his hand to the young demons.

"Hey man, I'm Blake. Nice manners you have there, Mellie" Blake said smiling at the young witch.

Blake heard in his head "Shove it. And stop calling me Mellie in front of him."

Blake continued to smile. She really couldn't do anything to him. At least not in the club, but once they were outside and away from witnesses… Blake shuttered at the thought.

"I'm Bianca" Bianca said shaking Shayne's hand.

"So how do you all know each other" Shayne asked Blake, sounding a bit uncomfortable.

"I've been friends with her brother Wyatt since we we're babies. We're almost family. I'm worse than her brothers when it comes to watching out for Mel" Blake said coolly. Something was off about this guy, but Blake couldn't tell what it was.

"And I'm Chris's girlfriend" Bianca replied. She seemed mesmerized by the young man's voice.

"Yea, known each other for forever. Alright you two should get back to my brothers, oh and try and keep them away from us" Mel said trying to whisper.

"Um, yea. Anyway it was nice to meet you. See you later Mellie" Blake said as he and Bianca walked away.

Bianca whispered to Blake as they walked back to the table "Dude, if you we're a secret agent, you would have been dead on your first mission."

"Yes, but I'm not. I'm a producer and I currently work in a hellish office producing, shooting, and editing advertisements" he retorted.

"When was the last time you went to hell?" Bianca asked jokingly.

"Other than today when I went to work… it's been a while, I hate the underworld. No color" he said with a laugh.

The two got back to Chris and Wyatt.

"Alright, what were they doing?" Wyatt asked quickly.

"They were sitting and talking." Blake said disgruntled. "Now don't take this as a red flag, but there was just something unusual about him.I don't like him, I mean he seemed nice, but I don't know, just didn't feel right" Blake told the two brothers.

"That's it, I'm cutting her date short" Wyatt said as he went to get up, only to have his path blocked by an angry Phoenix.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, you will sit your ass in that booth and leave your baby sister alone. Dating is hard enough without you two always butting in" Bianca said defensively.

Wyatt looked at the girl. She was about the same height as his sister, but she looked a lot stronger. Her eyes also had a certain fierceness that he couldn't pin down. And knowing that the witch had actually killed people made him all the more willing to listen. The blonde witch-lighter sat back down and cowered.

"Ok, you have got to teach me how to do that" Chris said as his girlfriend sat down next to him.

"Blake what did you mean something didn't feel right?" Bianca said turning to the half demon.

"I don't know. You know when you meet someone and you just instantly put your guard up. It was kind of like that. Maybe I just have heighted senses right now, since you guys told us about that whole… Roman Holiday" Blake told the group with a smirk.

"Ha, ha you're very hilarious" Chris said. "That could be true. Even all of us have been on edge a little bit."

"Alright, enough about Mel and her date and certain duties. We are here to have a good time" Bianca said as she pulled Chris towards the dance floor.

Blake jumped over to the other side of the booth him and Wyatt were sitting at.

"Alright Halliwell, I have three brunettes and a red head that could be promising, what have you got.

"Oh, just two blondes, an attractive looking Goth, and a set of twins" Wyatt said as he wagged his eye brows up and down.

"Ooo and Halliwell wins again. Alright, left or right?" Blake said.

"I had right last time, so I've got left tonight" he said as the two got up to go talk with the twins.

Mel and Shayne we're having a great time. They had talked about everything, including more about living in Salem which still made Mel nervous. Before they knew it, it was closing time, and they were walking out of the club. Mel glanced around as she saw her brothers, Bianca, and Blake head to her mom's office. Mel and Shayne proceeded to the parking lot. The two got on Shayne's bike and he took her back home. The bike pulled up in front of 1329 Prescott Street and the two got off the seat. Shayne walked Mel up the front steps and they stood in front of the double doors.

"Hey Shayne" Mel said.

"Yes" he answered back.

"I'm really glad I said yes" she said as she smiled at the young man.

"I'm glad you said yes too. So, how about I call you this week and we can study for that midterm" Shayne said as he shuffled his feet around.

Mel thought about Peyton's vision. If she didn't do something Shayne might not make it to the midterm.

"We could wait until then… or what are you doing tomorrow night?" Mel asked.

"I am going with a friend to a concert" Blake answered in a rushed tone.

"Oh, um what concert" Mel asked.

"It's an underground band, I doubt you would have heard of them" he replied back.

"I see. Well, if the concert doesn't go too late maybe we could do something afterwards?" Mel asked trying not to sound desperate.

"Maybe" Shayne said as he took a step away from Mel.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out. I just… had a nice time with you tonight. I needed that. Thanks" Mel said as she gave Shayne a hug.

"Well I had a great time too. I'll call you later" he said as he kissed her hand and walked down the steps.

As soon as he was out of sight the front door swung open. Mel whipped around and saw Chris standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Ok, I was expecting Wyatt, not you" Mel said as she walked past him.

"Ha, if you would have heard Bianca tonight lay the smack down on him for trying to interrupt your date, you wouldn't be down here either" he remarked.

"Ok, so why are you down here then?" Mel asked as she went to the kitchen.

"Because my little sister was on the front porch with a guy. Mellie, I trust you and you know I love you, but when Blake met Shayne tonight he said he got a weird vibe from him. I was just you know, making sure you were ok" Chris said as he sat at the table.

"Chris I'm fine. Just because Blake got some inky feeling from…" Mel stopped mid sentence. Did Blake's weird feeling have anything to do with Peyton's premonition?

"Are you going to finish that thought?" Chris asked curiously.

"Um, sorry, I just got… sidetracked. Blake's feeling probably is coming from hanging around you and Wyatt too much" Mel said.

"Probably, but Mel, nothing in our lives happens at random. Just tread lightly I guess is what I am saying" Chris said as he got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Mel went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of water. As she was about to open the door Chris came flying through the air into the room. Mel ran over to her brother worried.

"Chris!" Mel said as she went to his side.

"Demons" Chris said as he grimaced. He hurt his arm on the landing.

Mel jumped up and looked in the direction Chris had come from. There were three demons walking towards the kitchen all with fire balls charged up. Mel quickly flicked her fingers out, attempting to blow up the demons. Upon seeing the demon she hit didn't instantly blow up she screamed.

"Mel!" Chris yelled seeing what happened.

Mel continued flicking her fingers out. The demon on the left threw his fireball at the young witch. Seeing the attack Mel flicked her fingers out again and froze the fireball. Using his good arm Chris sent the fireball back at the demon sending him to the wasteland. The movement made Chris screw up his face in pain.

"Wyatt!!" Mel shouted.

Blue and white orbs formed next to Mel.

"Mel, I didn't do anything to disrupt your date, so I would appreciate you not yelling at me" Wyatt said crossing his arms.

"Duck!" Mel shouted as she tackled her oldest brother. "I shouted because there are demons in the house! Oh yea, and I can't blow them up!" she added.

Wyatt pushed his sister off of him and jumped up. One of the demons threw a fire ball at him and Wyatt put up his shield. The fireball hit the shield and dissolved.

"Chris do you remember when we faced off against Vorine? I'm going to drop my shield and then channel the fire part of my wave incineration power. Use your telekinesis to hit the demons like before" Wyatt instructed telepathically.

Chris nodded from his spot on the ground still holding his arm. He readied his good arm to throw the fire. Upon shifting his upper body pain shot through his arm and shoulder. Chris let out a small cry in pain and looked at his siblings to make sure they didn't hear him. Suddenly Wyatt's shield dropped and a small ball of fire appeared in front of the eldest Halliwell. Knowing he couldn't move his arm, Chris focused on the growing ball of fire.

"If this is ever going to work, it better be know" Chris thought to himself.

"Anytime Chris" Wyatt yelled as Mel froze an oncoming fireball.

Chris continued to focus on the fire Wyatt was creating. A moment later he saw the fire shooting towards the demons. The flames collided with the demonic figures, blowing them to oblivion.

"And thanks for playing" Mel said dusting herself off. "Now for you mister, you could have been a little quicker on the draw" she said to Chris.

"Heal first, bitch later" Chris said as his breathing got irregular.

Wyatt bent down and put his hands over Chris's shoulder. A moment later the healing glow emanated from his hands and repaired the damage caused to his brother's arm.

"Thanks. Now, I couldn't move my arm so I figured now was as best time as any to try and focus my TK through my eyes" Chris said as he took some deep breaths.

"You channeled your power through your eyes?" Mel asked excitedly as Chris stood up

"Yes. That's why it took so long to use to. But now I feel a little light headed" Chris said as he put his arm against the wall to steady himself.

"I got you" Wyatt said as he caught Chris. "Come on, and sit down" Wyatt said as he guided his brother over to the table.

"You probably forced your power. I mean, it probably would have naturally developed to channel through your eyes, but since it didn't do it on its own the dizziness is probably a side effect" Mel stated as she got Chris some water. "Do you want me to look around?" she asked as she set the glass next to him.

"What would that do?" Chris questioned.

"It would tell me if there is an imbalance. Remember this morning when I searched you for new powers? Well I felt a pull towards something, but I didn't really think much of it because it wasn't that strong, it could have just been a mental barrier or something. Maybe this was the pull, your TK power was growing.

"Uh huh, and why didn't you tell me this before?" Chris asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I didn't think it was relevant. I told you it didn't feel like a power, it was faint" Mel defended herself. "Just clear your mind ok, I've got work to do" she said as she started concentrating on Chris's mind. A few moments later Mel had a blank look on her face as she was going though her brother's head. Suddenly Mel jolted back and then shook her head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" She questioned as she rubbed her head.

"What was what for? I didn't do anything" Chris said confused.

"Chris something weird is going on. I read you this morning and nothing was new. Now your readings are suddenly off the charts" Mel said a little frantic.

"Wait. What do you mean off the charts? Like he got a new power?" Wyatt questioned.

"Like yea. What makes you so special that you get all these powers, I have had one power my whole life" Mel complained.

"Yes, but Mel, your one power allows you access to several powers" Wyatt pointed out.

"Details. But Chris, I can't get a solid read on what's going on with your powers right now. It's so strange powers are supposed to evolve slowly, something is going on" she said as Chris tried to stand up and had to sit back down again.

"And I'm not really feeling like researching right now. Can one of you two orb me to my room?" he asked with a squeaky voice.

"I got him. Do you need anything?" Wyatt asked his younger brother.

"No, just bed" he said as Wyatt put his hand on his shoulder and orbed the two out.

Mel headed up the stairs and walked past Chris's room as Wyatt was coming out.

"Mellie, I hate to do this, but maybe you should use those orange blossoms I got a few weeks ago to help stop bad dreams. I just think Chris needs some alone time in his head right now" Wyatt explained.

"I would Wy, but maybe our telepathic link is what he needs right now. Remember the good with the bad" she explained.

"But Mel…" Wyatt started but never got to finish as he and his sister were engulfed in white and blue orbs.

The two re-appeared 'Up There'.

"Oh what the hell?" Mel said exasperated causing all the clicking to stop and hooded figures faced the two Halliwells.

"Melinda Prudence!" Wyatt said in a loud whisper. "Don't swear, do you know where we are?" he asked.

"I'm assuming we are in Elder Land, and do I look like I give a rat's…" suddenly Wyatt's hand was around Mel's mouth.

"What did I say. And yes we are 'Up There' but why?" Wyatt wondered out loud as he put his hand down.

"Sorry, I had to bring you up here on such short notice, but it was a necessity" Sandra said coming out from nowhere.

"Necessity? What is so necessary at 3:00 a.m.?" Mel wondered.

"Your brother" she said.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Wyatt asked concerned.

"Oh nothing. But Melinda, you were right, he did receive new powers. Your brother, as you both know, isn't just part white-lighter, he is part Elder. Now, not all Elders have an active power, just the ability of foresight, but when your father was one of us, he had certain powers. These powers were passed onto Christopher and he has just managed to tap into them" Sandra explained.

"But Chris didn't tap into any new power, it was an older power just channeled differently" Wyatt explained.

"Yes, but the fact that he forced the change allowed his Elder powers to come to the surface. Since Elder's powers are usually bestowed and not inherited his body couldn't handle it right away. That's why he got dizzy. After he sleeps tonight his body will be recharged and ready to absorb his new powers. I watched the attack and knew you two were concerned about him" Sandra explained.

"Alright. Why do you guys suddenly care now if we are concerned?" Mel asked coolly. "I mean I have nothing against you Sandra, you have at least been good to our family. But you're interference doesn't break some kind of code or law or rule does it?"

"To tell you the truth, it does. Several actually, however I won't be an Elder much longer. I am retiring soon and really don't care much what the others say. So I will also give you the heads up young Wyatt, that you will be called on to guard me when I come down to earth to pass my powers on. I'm not sure when this will happen, I just know it will be soon" Sandra said with a wink.

"So back to Chris's new powers… what are they?" Mel asked anxiously.

"Now that I won't tell you. Powers must be figured out in their own time. Even your youngest cousin had to figure her power out. You all just helped it along" Sandra told the young witch.

Mel sighed. "Fine. But why can't I get a read on the powers then?" she asked confused.

"It's because of the stress his body is under trying to sustain the new abilities. By tomorrow when things settle down you should be able to sense the powers. But remember Melinda, he has to figure out the powers in his own time" Sandra reiterated.

"So what you're saying is that even though I will know what his powers are I can't tell him. And I know I won't be able to use them until he finds a way to trigger them" Mel said defeated as she looked down.

"Precisely. Now you two better get back home. It's late down there you know" Sandra said in a mothering voice as she disappeared in orbs.

"I don't know whether to laugh about that, or be really annoyed" Mel said as her and Wyatt orbed home.

* * *

The next morning Chris awoke feeling much better. He stretched as he shifted positions and settled back into his bed. Chris's eyes shot open as he realized that the shower wasn't running. The young witch lighter jumped out of bed, opened his door and bumped into his brother in the hallway.

"Not this time Wyatt" Chris said as he orbed into the bathroom without giving Wyatt a chance to react.

Wyatt walked down the hall to Mel's room and walked in.

"Chris apparently didn't know I had already showered this morning" Wyatt said as he sat down on his sister's bed. Mel was in her bathroom doing her hair.

"Why do you say that?" she asked as she ran the flat iron through a section of long brown hair.

"Because he opened his bedroom door and when he saw me walking down this way he said 'not this time' and orbed into the bathroom" Wyatt explained.

"Oh. What should I wear today?" Mel asked brushing off Wyatt's comment.

"So you're not concerned about Chris and his new powers?" Wyatt asked.

"Sandra said not to worry. He'll activate his new powers soon and then it will be all fine and dandy" Mel said as she continued working with the flat iron. "So back to what I should wear."

"You wouldn't wear what I tell you to wear anyway" Wyatt said as he walked over to the bathroom door and leaned against the frame.

"Well, don't cover me from head to toe in caste iron and we will be just fine" Mel said with a smile and she brushed past her older brother.

"I like that shirt you have with the sword going thought the heart, I think its black. And it has Latin writing on it" Wyatt explained.

"Hmm" Mel thought for a moment. "I could make that work" she said as she dug through her closet and found the shirt in question. Then she rummaged through the over flowing rack and found a pair of dark blue slightly baggy jeans. "One moment" she said as she went into her bathroom. A few minutes later she emerged wearing the outfit and then opened one of her dresser drawers. "I'm surprised you like this shirt, you know it shows my belly button" Mel said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"I don't know I just like it, even if your stomach is bare. Why do I have to help you find an outfit? I thought you were some big fashion designer" Wyatt said sarcastically.

"I will be some day. And it's always good to have a new perspective on your closet" Mel said with a smile as she pulled out a red bandana. She tied the bandana pirate style around her head and then grabbed a pair of black boots from the bottom of her closet. "How do I look?" She asked Wyatt.

"Like a bad ass biker chick" Wyatt said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth he remembered Shayne picking her up on the bike last night.

"No, it's not because he drives a motorcycle" she said put on some dark lip gloss.

"Hey you aren't supposed to read my mind" he said.

"I didn't do it intentionally. When your thoughts peaked I just got a reading. It's like empathy and a high emotion spike" she explained.

"Sorry. Look Mellie it's not that I don't trust you…" Wyatt started.

"It's just that you don't trust him. I know Wy, and it's not from reading your mind so don't give me that look. Chris sort of explained it last night before the demons attacked" Mel told her oldest brother.

"I explained what?" Chris said walking in with a towel around his waist.

"Ok, Chris, in this house it's probably not a good idea to be prancing around in something that could fall off easily" Mel said as she put her hand up blocking her line of vision between her and her brother.

"Mel you're sick. It's not like you can see anything" Chris said as he went to his room to change.

Mel yelled after him "Yea, well you weren't almost buried alive for kissing your brother."

Wyatt cringed "Can we just not bring that up ever again. I mean I know it wasn't actually me you were kissing, it was a shape shifter, but seriously gross."

"Yea, I just hope that demon doesn't kiss the way you do, because if that was mimicked too, then how did you ever have so many girlfriends in high school?" Mel questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wyatt asked as he and Mel walked out of her room.

"That guy was a bad kisser. If you are that bad too, then seriously dude, I have a martial arts dummy in the basement you could practice on" she said as the two descended the stairs.

"Yea whatever Mellie. So, how was your date last night?" Wyatt asked.

"Are you seriously interested, or do you just want to know if you get to beat him up today?" Mel asked back.

"I'm seriously interested Mellie" Wyatt said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"It was fine. He's a nice guy, we just talked a lot" Mel explained as she got out some oatmeal.

"That's good. Now for the record he didn't try anything? And you're going to make me some of that too right?" Wyatt questioned eyeing the oatmeal.

"No he didn't try anything. And make your own" Mel said as she got some milk out.

"I can't, remember" Wyatt said with a smile.

"Fine. Then make yourself useful and get me some yogurt out of the fridge" Mel said as she made enough for her and her brothers.

Chris came walking in the kitchen as Mel finished stirring the oatmeal.

"Where are mom and dad?" Chris asked curiously.

"They went to New York for that food show thingy. They left at like 6 a.m." Mel stated as she slid a bowl of oatmeal in front of Chris.

"Thanks I'm starving. I feel like I have been orbing all over the planet" he said as he devoured his breakfast. "What food show thingy?" he asked between bites.

"You know mom is a guest judge for some cook off show on the food channel" Mel explained.

"That's right! How did I forget about that?" he questioned.

"Maybe because we are here more than they are. Since mom opened her restaurant, dad and her are never here. How does he keep working at magic school?" Wyatt asked himself.

"Mom says Aunt Paige orbs him back and forth when she can. That way he can keep the school open and support mom. And Aunt Paige likes to take breaks from her charges every now and then. Even if it is just a quick orb across the country" Mel chimed in as she slid yogurt in front of her brothers.

"Mel this is chick food" Wyatt said pushing it back at her.

"Well I'm glad you made sure to make a chauvinistic point about it" Mel said taking it back and eating it herself.

"I don't care what it is, I'm hungry" Chris said devouring the bowl of dairy product.

"Do you want me to make you some more?" Mel asked concerned.

"No I can make it myself" Chris said standing up. "But thanks for the thought" he said as he kissed Mel on the forehead.

"Why don't you ever offer to make me food?" Wyatt asked.

"First of all you always just tell me to make you something when you see me cooking. And second you didn't get a power surge last night" Mel told Wyatt before she realized what she was saying.

"Power surge what are you talking about?" Chris asked as he poured a bowl of cereal.

"Mel!" Wyatt said giving Mel a stern look.

Mel quickly covered her mouth realizing what she said. "Oh crap I wasn't supposed to mention that" she replied.

"Mention what? What's going on you two?" Chris asked concerned.

"We weren't supposed to mention anything. And surprisingly I wasn't the one to crack. Between Mel and I, she could keep a secret forever" Wyatt said getting off topic.

"Yes we know Wy, you are as loose lipped as the rest of the family but back to this power surge" Chris probed.

"You know how you managed to channel your TK through your eyes last night?" Mel explained.

"Yea. I would hardly call that a power surge" Chris said.

"Do you remember feeling dizzy afterward?" Wyatt asked pouring himself a cup of fresh brewed coffee.

"Yea and you orbed me upstairs" Chris recalled.

"After you were in bed Wyatt and I got orbed up to the Elders, Sandra specifically. She told us that you forcing your TK to expand resulted in you receiving your Elder powers" Mel told her brother.

"Elder powers, what do you mean Elder powers?" Chris asked confused.

"You know because you're part Elder, not just white lighter" Wyatt explained.

"Am I just going through a magical growth spurt this year or something. I mean I'm not complaining but I just got my healing power not that long ago, and before that I had gotten the power of Astral Projection" Chris rambled.

"Alright Chris we get it. Wyatt, didn't Sandra say I should be able to read the powers by morning?" Mel asked.

"I think so, but why do it. You can't tell him about his powers, and you can't use them until he figures them out so you may as well not tempt yourself" Wyatt explained.

"But I'm curious" Mel said giving Wyatt a sad puppy dog pout.

"Mel, you know that look only works on Chris" Wyatt told her.

Mel walked over to Wyatt and wrapped her arms around his body. She looked up at her brother and batted her eye lashes sweetly, then said "Please."

"OK, that look works on me. But it's not my decision, it's not my head or my powers" Wyatt said as Mel let go of him.

"What do you say Chris? Can I try and read your new powers?" Mel asked excitedly.

"What did Wyatt mean that you can't tell me about my powers?" Chris asked.

"Sandra said that even if I could read them I couldn't tell you because you had to figure them out for yourself" Mel explained.

"Well then Mel I think I agree with Wy. There is no reason to tempt yourself. I'll figure out my powers in time" Chris said as he put his cereal bowl in the sink.

Mel looked away slightly hurt but she understood the reasons. "Well I need to get things in order at P3 tonight. Why do I always get stuck looking after the club?" Mel questioned.

"Because you like to party. I'm in charge of the restaurant because I like to cook. And Wyatt is in charge of us because he likes to be in control" Chris said smiling at his brother.

"You're a real pain in the ass you know that" Wyatt said looking through the newspaper.

"So what else do you guys have planned for the day?" Mel asked.

"I need to look through the book of shadows. Faith and I were playing basketball in the park yesterday and we were attacked by demons" Wyatt told his siblings.

"That's odd. Warlocks attacked at the restaurant last night too" Mel said.

"Great, who saw?" Chris asked.

"Nobody. It was in the kitchen and I froze the dining room" Mel explained.

"Wait two attacks last night. And then the attack here makes three" Chris pointed out.

"But Faith and I were attacked by Krycheck demons. The demons here last night were different. And Mel said it was Warlocks at Charmed which sort of points to a random attack theory" Wyatt pointed out.

"Wyatt nothing is random in our lives" Chris retorted.

"True. But I really have to get going to the club guys, so if you find anything call me" Mel told her brothers as she started walking to the front door.

Her brothers followed her. "So you're not going to stay and help?" Wyatt asked.

"I would but somebody needs to take care of the club for mom. Listen Wy if I was going to spend time with my friends then yes I would cancel but this is important. And it's just research right now" Mel said as she opened the coat closet.

"Yea and actually Wyatt I need to go check things at the restaurant. It's bad enough I forgot mom was out of town I can't forget about Charmed too" Chris said as he reached for his jacket which seemed to be missing. "Hey where is my leather jacket?" Chris asked his siblings… then his eyes fell onto Mel. "Hey that's mine" Chris said eyeing his sister.

"Yes, but it goes with my outfit. Not to mention you are wearing a polo today. Preppy and biker, not a good fashion mix" Mel said as she pranced towards the door.

"Jacket" Chris said holding out his hands. Before the jacket materialized in his hands he felt his body get pulled in a million different directions. When his orbs pulled themselves back together he looked up to see a sassy brunette with her fingers flicked out, still wearing his jacket. "Ouch that hurts Melinda!" Chris yelled.

"Yea well stealing is wrong" Mel yelled back.

"It's my jacket, how is it stealing if it's mine?" Chris asked yelling louder.

"Ding ding back to your corners" Wyatt said stepping between the two. "Jacket" Wyatt said but instead of Chris's jacket orbing off of Mel, a black vintage leather jacket appeared in his hands. "Wear this one Mel" Wyatt said handing it to her

"Where did this come from?" Mel asked as she threw Chris his jacket.

"It's been in mom's closet for years. It used to be Aunt Prue's" Wyatt explained.

"Mom defiantly kept it in good shape. Thanks Wyatt" Mel said giving him a hug. "Sorry Chris, I should have asked first" she said looking over at her other brother. Whenever their Aunt Prue was mentioned it always made them realize how lucky they were to have each other.

"Alright so, club, restaurant, attic go" Wyatt said pointing to the respectable destinations that each sibling was going to.

Mel and Chris orbed out as Wyatt headed for the stairs.

Chris reappeared in Piper's office at Charmed. He looked at the lists sitting on the desk that needed to be looked at. There was the schedule to be made and ordering to be done. Not to mention he had to run through the inspection list to make sure ever thing was up to codes. His mother would blow him into the next century if the place was shut down by the health inspector while she was away. Chris looked up when he heard the familiar sound of orbs.

"Chris what are you doing here?" Hope said surprised.

"Mom left me in charge of the place while she is in New York. I didn't mean to scare you Hope" Chris said with a grin.

"I just usually don't expect to see people in here. It's always locked and only Aunt Piper has the key. And the rest of the family can just teleport in here I guess" Hope pointed out.

"So what are you doing here?" Chris asked his younger cousin.

"Lunch shift" was all the girl said before she opened the office door and ran out.

"Have fun" he called after her and returned to his work at hand.

Mel was sitting in the club's office shuffling through papers.

"Uh, I just better not end of in Ancient Rome this time" Mel said as she sighed continuing to go through the papers.

"You know…" the voice said before the person was sent flying across the room.

"Oh oh, sorry H.J. I didn't think anyone would be here" Mel said as she went running over to her cousin.

"That's ok, I should know better to sneak up on you" H.J. said as Mel helped him up.

"Are you ok?" Mel asked as she gave H.J. a concerned look.

"I'll be fine. I was going to say that talking to your self is a sign of insanity, but then again with our family, it's probably normal" H.J. said with a grin.

"That's true. So, what are you doing here exactly?" Mel asked.

"I'm spinning again tonight, I just came in to make sure everything is in place" he said.

"Wouldn't everything be the place you left it last night?" Mel questioned.

"Not always. Sometimes janitorial shuffles things around. What are you doing here though?" H.J. asked.

"Well mom's out of town so I am taking care of the club. I just came in to do the books from last night and check the stock. You know same old same old" Mel said as she started to head back towards the office.

"Got it. So why didn't I get to meet Mr. Wonderful last night" H.J. said leaning against the door frame.

"Because I didn't want you to be a bad influence on him and make him not wonderful" Mel retorted.

"Ouch, that cut deep" he replied. "You going out with him again tonight?

"No he is going to some underground concert thing with a friend" Mel explained.

"Oh. So what's Wyatt up to today. I wanted to see if he wanted to come with me while I picked out some new albums" H.J. asked.

"It's a BOS day at the Halliwell manor. That's what he is working on while I'm here and Chris is at the restaurant" Mel said looking through some papers.

"BOS? Oh Book of Shadows, got it. So why is he doing that?" H.J. questioned.

"We were attacked last night at home. Then we pieced together the attack at Charmed last night and Faith and Wyatt were attacked at the park yesterday. Wyatt is just trying to put it all together and see what is causing all these random attacks" Mel told him.

"Well I guess I don't need those albums that badly. Think he'll want some help?" H.J. said sounding a little disappointed.

"H.J. if you want those albums go get them. Right now this is strictly research, Wyatt doesn't need you for that. And I'm sure he will call all of us if he needs something before Chris and I get home" Mel told her cousin.

"But now it just feels selfish, you know how that goes sometimes" he replied.

"Fine. He should be in the attic, scare the hell out of him" Mel remarked with a smile.

"I've already been thrown into one wall today thanks" H.J. replied as he orbed out.

Orbs formed in the attic. Wyatt looked up when he heard the familiar sound. The orbs revealed his only male cousin.

"What's up Hen?" Wyatt asked.

"Not much, heard you were doing research, thought I would come and help" he stated.

"Cool dude. To tell you truth, I can't find a connection. I mean demons and warlocks don't exactly work together on a regular basis. And last time something like this happened we came to the conclusion that nobody was organizing the underworld" Wyatt said.

"Doesn't mean they aren't trying now. Or something is just trying to create a faction of some sort" H.J. added. "I think we need a little undercover work, don't you?" H.J. said with a grin on his face.

"Mel's still at the club right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea what does that have to do with anything?" H.J. asked.

"Because she'd want to go and I still don't have a good argument for her not to go on these kinds of missions. Blake, Bianca, we need your help" Wyatt said to the air around him.

A moment later the air rippled leaving behind Bianca.

"Alright where is the other one… you know the actual demon we need for this mission" Wyatt said.

"I think I should be offended by that" Bianca said as she cocked her head to the side.

After a few more seconds a second shimmer appeared.

"Sorry bro, I was… doing something" Blake stated.

"Well when you put it that way I don't want to know" Bianca said with a smirk.

"Not that. Mel isn't around is she?" Blake asked curiously.

"No she is working on stuff at the club. That's why I called you guys" Wyatt stated. "Why do you care where Mel is?"

"I was tailing her date from last night. I told you I got an odd vibe from him, so I followed up on it" Blake stated.

"Oh my god, it's bad enough that she has Wyatt and Chris scaring away her boyfriends, now she has to worry about you too" Bianca said frustrated.

"It's not like I was seen Bianca. Anyway, I followed him to an abandoned building across town, and then he left with some other guy.

"Ok, and that is supposed to prove what?" Bianca asked.

"Abandoned building, and then leaving with another person that came out of nowhere? That isn't a little suspicious to you" Blake replied.

"Not really Mel said he was going to an underground concert tonight with a friend. That abandoned building was probably the location, and the guy was probably his friend. Events like that usually don't sell the tickets until the day of the show" H.J. informed the group.

"Or he is a demon" Wyatt said.

"But you don't know that for sure. Until you have evidence I wouldn't say anything to Mel, otherwise you'll just piss her off" Bianca instructed. "Now, why did you call us here?"

"Well I was hoping you two could do some snooping in the underworld for us. Mel said there was an attack at the restaurant last night, Faith and I were attacked in the park yesterday, and then Mel, Chris and I were attacked last night when we got home. We want to know if these were all just random, or if the underworld is organizing" Wyatt told them.

"How come we always end up going down to the underworld for you?" Blake asked.

"You don't always, I know for a fact that Chris, Mel and I have gone down there for recon missions before" Wyatt defended.

"Yea, but that's recon" Blake replied. "It's just dark, and dank, and I don't like it" He said sounding like a little kid.

"Ah come on Blake. If you do this, I'll buy you an ice cream cone" H.J. said sounding like a dad.

Blake glared at the young witch lighter. "I better get sprinkles for this" Blake said as he shimmered out.

"Uh, men" Bianca said as she shimmered after the manticore.

"What do you think she meant by that?" H.J. asked his oldest cousin.

"What does Bianca ever mean when she is trying to insult us? I'm going to make some vanquishing potions for us. That way we are prepared in case of another attack" Wyatt said getting stuff ready.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" H.J. asked.

"Keep going through the book and see if you can find anything about warlocks and demons working together" Wyatt instructed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all, did you miss me? Well I hope so, because now I have another chapter for you!! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review, I'm excited to hear that you guys are intrigued by the character Shayne. But, what makes everyone think that he is evil? I never said anything about him being evil, who is spreading rumors? Tsk Tsk. I think you all just want Mel and Blake to get together. *Spoiler alert* Their moment is coming. Enjoy, and please review. :)**

* * *

"So when do I get to see this new power?" Warren asked Portia as they walked down the sidewalk.

"When I have more control over it. I mean I did vanquish a warlock with it, but I still don't feel like I completely have a handle on it you know?" she half stated half questioned.

"Not really. I mean the power that took me the most time to figure out was orbing, and that doesn't exactly hurt people when it backfires. Well unless you land on them" he said with a laugh.

"I hurt my sisters Warren. I just don't want to hurt anyone else" Portia stated.

"Well why don't you practice?" Warren said with a grin on his face.

"Are you saying we should go play dodge ball" Portia replied with her own mischievous smile.

"That's exactly what I'm saying" he said as the two started to walk back to his house.

The two young witches walked into the quaint little home. They went down stairs where Warren's room was. Warren looked through a few drawers in his desk and pulled out a hard covered journal. He flipped through some pages and found the spell in question. He held the book so Portia could see the spell and the two young witches chanted

"Hear the words of the witches, the secrets we hide in the night, the oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought, in this night and in this hour we call upon the ancient power, part the ways of time and space and remove us from this place, on this plane we all drift, and go to a place to practice our gift." And in a flash of light they were gone.

The two friends reappeared in a place that looked like the Halliwell Manor.

"Alright show me what you can do with this power" Warren said as he pointed to a small table across the room.

Portia took a deep breath and focused on her power. She looked at the table and clapped her hands out in front of her. Three hearts formed from her hands and went towards the table. The table was moved across the floor and then exploded into tiny splinters upon hitting the wall.

"See that wasn't so bad" Warren said as the table reformed it's self.

"No, it actually worked" Portia said in disbelief.

"Portia, I know how you think. The fact that you hurt your sisters with this power is what makes you so afraid. You're just not used to anything this powerful. Clearly as you can see, you can handle it, the Elders wouldn't have given it to you if you couldn't" he told her.

"Thanks" Portia said as she gave Warren a hug. "When they start giving you charges, you're going to be a great white lighter Warren. So, up for some more practice" she asked with a smile.

* * *

"I hate this" Blake whispered as he and Bianca walked through the underworld.

"Yea, you told me already. Like 50 times already" Bianca replied annoyed.

"I just don't get why we always have to go" he questioned.

Bianca stopped in her tracks and looked at the half-manticore. "Are you really going to make me answer that question for you" she said with narrow eyes.

"Yes" Blake stated bluntly.

"Blake. You and I can shimmer. You are half demon, and Phoenixes are known to work with them. We have the best chance to be down here without getting caught" Bianca explained as if she were talking to a young child.

"Fine. It just makes me nervous down here" Blake said as they continued walking. "And it's not that easy to find contacts down here anyway."

"Hey you two" a voice came from behind.

The manticore and the phoenix froze in their steps. Bianca slowly turned around to evaluate the threat.

"Are you two going to the meeting?" the approaching demon asked.

Upon hearing that they were being considered demons the two loosened up.

"What meeting?" Blake asked confused.

Bianca elbowed him in the ribs. "That all depends. Is it the same meeting we are going too?" Bianca asked.

"The one with this new kid. He really thinks he is something special. I mean who tries to gather all the forces in the underworld and not call himself the Source" the demon rambled.

"Yes, quite. He wants us all together and yet doesn't want to rule" Bianca stated.

"Oh he wants to rule, but I think he is too small. I mean he isn't trying to make a name for himself yet. All he has been trying to do is befriend witches, not kill them. Something about earning trust and taking them down from the inside. He only takes out witches one by one. That's why he thinks if we work with the warlocks and dark lighters we have a better chance of doing something bigger. I guess I just don't get it" the demon said.

"Maybe he thinks that taking out a witch here or there won't draw the wrong kind of attention" Bianca replied coolly.

"I'm just here to see what the kid says. And if anything goes down, I want to claim new territory" the demon said with a grin as Blake and Bianca followed him to a section of the underworld.

"Play it cool ok. This is the jackpot" Bianca whispered to Blake before they walked in.

"Cool as a cucumber" Blake remarked.

Several demons were crowded in a cavern. Towards the front of it was a stone pulpit. The demons were all chattering about one thing or another when a sudden hush fell among the crowd. A shrouded figure flamed into the pulpit.

"I would like to thank you for accepting my invitation my fellow demons" a sultry voice descended from the pulpit. "The reason I have called you all here is because I have a proposition to make to all of you. I know you are all busy demons, so I will get to the point. Past experience has shown me that we are too caught up in the quick kill. We need to focus on knowing the enemy. We need to learn strengths and weaknesses and then evaluate the best way to destroy them. I am looking for assistants. Demons, Warlocks, Dark lighters the works. We must bring all our talents to the table if we expect evil to flourish" the shrouded figure proposed. "If we join together we can rule not only the underworld but above as well."

"But researching witches and earning their trust will take too long to accomplish anything" a demon with spiked hair shouted.

"It will take some time, but not as much as you may think. Learning how humans live and function will give you opportunities to exploit their weaknesses. Every war humans have fought in, they try and learn as much about the enemy as possible" the covered demon explained.

"How do you know how humans think" another demon shouted.

"Because I was raised amongst them. My parents, both demons, raised me in the mortal world so I could learn how they think. Daily rituals can be used to our advantage, not just with mortals, but with magical creatures as well" the demon replied.

"What about the Charmed Ones" an oracle said in a seductive voice.

"They are not my concern at the moment. I want nothing to do with them until it is time" he shouted.

"But once they're offspring hear about the plan they will be involved" the oracle said.

"Well that's why we must do this cautiously, so they are not alerted" he told her.

"But it is too late sire. You see as we are speaking, you plan is being over heard by Charmed alliances." the oracle commented.

"Oh crap" Blake whispered to Bianca. Bianca looked at him telling him to shush.

"What do you mean Charmed alliances. There are only demons, warlocks, and dark lighters here" the voice boomed.

"Sire, the Charmed children have demonic friends. Use your dark senses, I'm sure you'll be able to find the spies" the oracle said with a smile.

The shrouded demon was very still. He didn't talk, he didn't move, he didn't even look like he was breathing. Suddenly in a booming voice the figure said "YOU!" and raise a hand and pointed a finger at Bianca and Blake.

"Alright now you can say that" Bianca said as the group of demons slowly descended on them.

Suddenly Blake stood up straight and said "Bianca, why are we still here?" he asked.

"Good idea" Bianca replied as the two shimmered out.

"Don't just stand their fools, after them" the figure bellowed.

The demons in the cavern shimmered, flamed, and smoked out.

Back at the Manor, Blake and Bianca shimmered into the attic where H.J. and Wyatt were still doing research.

"Do you think they followed us?" Blake asked.

Four demons smoked in behind them.

"I'd say that's a yes" Bianca said as the two backed up.

The demons were wearing long gray trench coats and looked as if they had never seen a shower. Suddenly all four demons opened their mouths and green liquid shot out. Bianca shimmered out before getting hit with the liquid, which landed on a nearby table promptly melting it.

Wyatt fired up an energy ball and threw it at the demons. It hit the demon on the far left but was absorbed into his body.

"That's not good" Wyatt said backing up farther "H.J."

"I'm looking" H.J. replied flipping through the pages in the book.

The demons fired the green acid once again. Before it could reach the people in the attic, Blake used his power of apathy to stop the demons' emotions, which promptly stopped the green spray. The demons looked at each other confused

"Scabber demons, can be vanquished with their own acidic saliva" H.J. read out loud.

Upon hearing the entry from the book, Blake released the hold he had on the demons' emotions. The demons sprayed their trademark slim at the people in the attic once again.

"Green spit stuff" H.J. said as he held out his hand. The streams of goo went back towards the demons and vanquished them instantly.

"Ok, are they really that dumb. I mean we read out loud how we were going to vanquish them and yet they still spit at us" Wyatt said coming to the middle of the attic.

Blake and Bianca however were still on guard.

"There could be more. Do you think there's more?" Blake asked as he looked around panicked.

"No I think we're safe now. We were right next to the Scabbers when we shimmered out that's probably why they could follow our shimmer trail so easily" Bianca explained.

"Ok, so what happened?" Wyatt asked the two as they calmed down.

"Well someone is trying to organize the underworld again. His plot is to join all the different types of evil together and pretty much make nice with magical creatures so he can pick them off slowly from the inside out, that way it doesn't register on 'their' radar" Bianca said pointing upwards.

"Did you find anything else out?" H.J. asked.

"He isn't after the Charmed Ones. Well at least not yet anyway he said he would deal with them when the time comes, but that may have changed now" Blake responded.

"Oh and he was raised in the mortal world. Both his parents were demons, but they raised him among humans to help him understand human behavior I guess" Bianca added.

"Well if both his parents were demons, then they would have been upper level demons. I mean if they raised him in the mortal world, then they too would have to pass for mortal" H.J. said still looking through the book.

"Why does that mean they would be upper level?" Wyatt asked.

"Because upper level demons have a human form, see." He said as he spun the book around, displaying the entry on Balthazar.

"Oh. So what did this guy look like?" Wyatt asked.

"Don't know, he was in a long robe and the hood covered his face" Blake informed him.

"But that voice… it was very hypnotic" Bianca said.

"What do you mean hypnotic?" Wyatt asked.

"He just sounded so confident. There was just something very comforting in how he spoke, and the way he spoke. It all seemed very familiar to me" she explained.

"Familiar how? Like you heard it somewhere before?" H.J. asked.

"No familiar like a favorite food or being with your best friend" she replied.

"Do you think he was trying to enchant the crowd?"Blake asked.

"Why, did you feel it too?" Bianca questioned back.

"No, actually I got that creepy feeling listening to him talk" Blake explained.

"Maybe it's a gender thing. He might be trying to lure female demons to him?" H.J. supplied.

"No I don't think so. I mean it's a possibility, but unlikely. If he is trying to form a faction, then he would want all the demons he can get, not just the females" Bianca explained.

"Either way, we can't go down there for a while. Too many faces will recognize us now" Blake told the group almost in a happy tone.

"Well research is over. Think we should call the others?" Wyatt asked H.J.

"Call the others for what?" Chris said walking into the attic and over to Bianca. "Hey" he said giving her a kiss.

"Hi" she replied happily as she kissed him back.

"Someone is organizing the underworld. They were going to pick off magical creatures one at a time, but Blake and Bianca managed to hear their plan" Wyatt informed his younger brother.

"Guys I hate to abandon you, but I have to DJ at the club tonight, so I have to get going" H.J. said starting to orb out.

"Wait what about the demon" Wyatt called.

H.J.'s orbs reformed. He held his hands out like a scale. "Who am I more afraid of, Source of all evil, or Aunt Piper" he said weighing his options. He dropped one hand down and said "Aunt Piper" before orbing out.

"Coward" Wyatt called after him. "Ok, so who isn't working at the club tonight?" Wyatt asked Chris.

"Well, um, we are" he said pointing to him and Wyatt. "Mel, Peyton, and H.J. So that pretty much leaves Parker, Portia, Hope and Faith. And I'm pretty sure Faith and Parker are working at Charmed tonight" Chris told his brother.

"Do we know what the demon's next move is?" Wyatt asked his demonic friends.

"Not really. I'm assuming that once he finds out that we are still alive he will come after us and then you" Bianca explained.

"Alright so we need to get Hope and Portia here. Hope can make some vanquishing potions and Portia can write spells. If we can get a jump on the different kinds of evil that will be attacking we should be able to wipe this guy out no problem" Wyatt instructed.

"Things never go that smoothly for us Wyatt" Chris said.

"Hey I'm being optimistic. Well if Chris and I have to be at P3 then we better get going. Will you guys get Hope and Portia, and if Warren is around he might be useful too" Wyatt asked Blake and Bianca.

"Sure, go ahead. We'll call if we discover anything" Bianca said as the two brothers went downstairs to change.

* * *

Mel walked around doing last minute checks on things before the club opened.

"Wyatt is everything stocked down there?" she asked as she went past the bar.

"Yes, for the tenth time, it's full. What's up with you tonight, you've been in charge of the club before" Wyatt asked.

"My mind's just… preoccupied" Mel said turning to stack napkins.

"It doesn't have to do with a certain motorcycle riding smooth talker does it?" he asked as he wiped down the bar.

"Maybe it does, and maybe it doesn't. I'm fine though, really Wy" Mel told her brother before walking away.

"What's up with her, she seems on edge" Chris asked as he dumped a bucket of ice in the bin.

"I don't know. Hormones maybe?" Wyatt said as he shrugged.

The club opened up and was soon full to the capacity. Peyton and Mel were waiting on tables and Chris and Wyatt were behind the bar. H.J. was spinning hot music and for Mel everything seemed to be running smoothly. She glanced over at a table where two guys were sitting. One guy turned around causing Mel to double take… it was Shayne.

"Concert my ass" Mel said as she started to head over towards him. Suddenly she stopped. She didn't want to make a scene in her mother's club so she decided on the next best plan of action… eavesdropping.

"Hey Peyton" Mel said approaching her cousin.

"Yea what's up?" she asked.

"Can you handle these tables? There is something I need to take care of" Mel told Peyton.

"Yea shouldn't be a problem" Peyton said as she walked off.

Mel went into the back hallway. She glanced around to make sure nobody was there. Then she was engulfed by swirling white lights. When the lights disappeared a tall blonde woman with big blue eyes and a tight pink strapless dress was left. Mel caught her reflection in a pane of glass.

"Wyatt would so kill me if I kept this dress" she thought to herself as she walked back to the dance floor.

Mel walked past the table were Shayne and his friend were sitting. She sat at the table behind them so she could still hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry that the concert was cancelled man, it would have been a good time" Shayne said to the guy sitting across from him.

"That's ok dude. I still got to see San Francisco. It's better than you telling me about it all the time" the other guy said.

Mel shrank down in the booth. He didn't avoid her, his friend was in from out of town, and they planned on going to a concert. But then the concert was cancelled. What a self-centered person she was, it isn't always about her. Mel took a deep breath and sighed. She walked back to the hallway and glamoured back into herself.

"Peyton" Mel whispered from the corner of the club. Peyton looked around and saw her cousin waving her to the corner.

"What?" Peyton asked with a confused look on her face.

"Look over at that table" Mel said casually moving her head in the direction of Shayne's table.

"Yea, so isn't that Shayne?" Peyton asked.

"Yes" Mel responded.

"Ok. Am I missing something? You seem a little upset" Peyton stated.

"I'm not, I mean I was. Last night you know you had that vision of him well I tried to get him to go out with me tonight so I could protect him but he said he had a concert to go to and then I told him that maybe we could hang out after the concert and I think I kind of scared him off and now he is over there with that guy so I was a little jealous that he would ditch me for his friend so I glamoured so he wouldn't recognize me and went and sat at the table behind them so I could listen into what they were saying and it turns out his friend is in from out of town and the concert they were going to was cancelled and now I feel like a terrible person for getting mad but I am still worried about this demon attack that is supposed to happen" Mel said as she took in a big breath of air.

"Mel, that's why I got the premonition. So we can stop the attack. As far as scaring him off, I'm sure you didn't. He really did just have other plans. Why don't you go over and talk to them, maybe take their drink orders" Peyton said winking.

"And then I wouldn't look like I was stalking him. You're a genius Pey" Mel said as she grabbed a drink tray.

"Hi, guys, can I get you a round of drinks?" Mel asked putting napkins down on the table.

"Mel" Shayne said with a smile. "Jeremy, this is Mel. Mel this is my best friend from back home, Jeremy" Shayne said introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you. You made quite an impression on my friend here, you have been all he's talked about tonight. I'm glad to put a face with the name" Jeremy said shaking Mel's hand.

"Oh really" Mel said blushing. "Well he is a very interesting guy. So you like my mom's club so much that you came two nights in a row?" Mel said with a small laugh.

"Well the concert we were going to go to got cancelled, something about the singer having voice problems. So I decided I needed to show Jeremy the best club in town" Shayne said flashing his pearly smile.

"Oh thanks I'll be sure to tell my mom you enjoy her club. So can I get you two another round?" Mel asked with a sweet smile.

"I would rather you sit down and join us for a little bit. Can you do that?" Shayne asked.

"Let me go see if I can get my cousin to cover my tables, just a second" Mel said walking away.

Mel walked up to Peyton again. "Pey, he wants me to hang out with them for a little bit" Mel said excitedly.

"So go do it. I'll watch the tables, and if we need anything from the back I'll come and get you. The guys should be doing ok with stuff for now" Peyton said smiling at her cousin.

"I so love that you're a cupid" Mel said grinning at Peyton before walking away.

Mel walked back to Shayne's table. "Peyton said she could watch my tables for a little bit" she said sitting down. "So how long have you two been friends?"

"Forever it seems like. We have just always been around each other. Our parents knew each other" Jeremy explained.

"So you're from Salem too then" Mel said sounding a little nervous.

"Yes. Have you ever been to the East Coast?" Jeremy asked. "It's one of the most beautiful places ever. Or at least I think so" he said.

"Well our family took a trip to Boston one time. My brother Chris was taking a tour of Harvard when he was looking at colleges. But we weren't there very long" Mel explained.

"Boston is ok, but it's a big city. The small towns are the best. Especially right on the coast when the fishermen bring in the catch of the day. Best seafood ever" Jeremy exclaimed

"You obviously have never had my mom's lemon basil tuna. That my friend is what I call the catch of the day" Mel said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along. Jeremy is staying with me for a while. He will be moving out here soon to go to school at SFSU next semester" Shayne told Mel.

"That's cool. Four of my cousins go there, and both my brothers went there. Well actually my brother Chris is in the graduate program there" Mel explained.

"Really what did they study?" Jeremy asked.

"Well my oldest brother Wyatt studied journalism, and Chris studied history he is in grad school for curation and estate acquirements. And then my cousin H.J. is studying music production and his sister Hope is studying social work. Then my cousin Peyton is studying to be a marital counselor and her sister Parker is going to be an elementary teacher" Mel explained.

"And you're the black sheep that ended up in fashion school?" Jeremy asked.

"No. Well I'm the only one in fashion school yes. But my cousin Faith is in nursing school and my cousin Portia just started culinary school. So no not all of my family went to SFSU" Mel stated.

"Wow, how many cousin's do you have. You're family seems huge" Shayne asked.

"Only six. That's not that many is it? I think it just seems like a lot because all nine of us are around each other a lot. We are very close" Mel explained to the two young men.

"So which cousin did I meet last night again?" Shayne asked.

"That was Peyton. H.J. was here but he was in the D.J. booth, actually that's where he is tonight as well" she told them.

"Wow, he's really good. I've only heard people spin this well when I go to New York" Jeremy said.

"Yea he's the best. Well, I think my darling cousin has covered for me long enough, so if you'll excuse me, I think I need to get back to work" Mel said as she went to stand up. Shayne gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. He leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss on the lips.

After he pulled away from her he opened his eyes and stared into hers. "I just wanted to say thanks for hanging out with us for a little bit."

Mel nodded slightly and then got up and left the table. She went over to the bar still slightly in a daze.

"Don't even think I didn't see that Melinda" Wyatt said as he was putting money in the cash draw.

"Don't even think I care for one minute what you saw Wyatt" Mel said in a snarky tone. Wyatt really needed to get over this whole thing.

Peyton came running up to Mel and gave a high pitched squeal when Mel turned around.

"Oh my god that was so cute. What did he say? Tell me everything" Peyton said excitingly.

"Peyton she can tell you after work, right now we all need to keep to the task at hand" Chris said to his cousin.

"Fine" Peyton said as she mouthed the word 'later' to Mel.


	11. Chapter 11

**Well I'm glad to see people have been faving this story. It makes me feel as if my hard work paid off. Thank you to all who reviewed I really appreciate it, and love hearing what you all think (I think I have said that like every chapter). But I really do love to read them. Well Chapter 11, and now we get to see how Peyton's premonition turns out. Hope you all enjoy it. Please review if you haven't (or even if you have). **

***Thanks to Welsh-Lass and powerofthreehalliwells for the constant reviews.* **

* * *

A cloud of smoke billowed up from a pot on the stove.

"This one's ready" Hope said fanning the smoke away.

"What rhymes with annihilate?" Portia asked looking up from her notebook.

"Vegetate, checkmate, arbitrate… do any of those work?" Blake asked looking up from a rhyming dictionary.

"Um, no" was all that Portia said as she looked back down at her paper.

"Hope, where is the dragon's blood?" Bianca said going through cupboards.

"Dragon's blood?" Blake questioned. "How the hell do you get dragon's blood?"

"It's an herb Blake, not actually blood" Bianca retorted.

"We might not have any. It's not something we use that often" Hope said as she stirred another potion.

Bianca kept looking through cupboards and drawers. "I don't think you do. I'm going to run out and get some. I know a potion for Borneo demons that uses it" Bianca said as she grabbed her coat off the table.

"We don't need a potion for Borneo demons, Mel can blow them up" Portia said looking up from her paper.

"Yes, Mel can and your new power probably can vanquish them too, but what about your sisters and the twins and even H.J. Their powers aren't offensive enough for that. So if Borneo demons attack, you all need to be ready" Bianca pointed out as blue and white orbs appeared next to her.

"I found absolutely nothing out with the elders" Warren said.

Portia gasped as she put her hand to her mouth "I'm shocked" she said with a smile.

"I'll be back" Bianca said with a smile as she shimmered out.

"I know but you would think that the elders would know something. But they said that all seems quiet in the underworld" Warren informed the group.

"Well obviously this demon's plan was working if he didn't want to be noticed by the elders" Hope said as she bottled another potion.

Warren went and sat next to Portia. "What spells are you writing?" Warren asked.

"Mostly power of three spells for warlocks and some mass vanquishing spells in case we are outnumbered" Portia said trying to keep writing. "I'm not as good at this as Mel. She can write a spell in 2 seconds" Portia sighed.

"Yes, but Mel isn't here right now. And you also have more than 2 seconds to write these spells. Take a break for a minute and I'll try working on one" Warren said as Portia got up from the table.

Blake followed Portia over to the refrigerator and reached over her head to grab some juice.

"You know, Warren told me to take a break, not you" Portia said with a grin.

"I know, but since I was helping you with those spells I figured I deserved a small break too" Blake replied.

"What kinds of potions do we have?" Portia asked her cousin.

"I have some dark lighter potions, grimlock potions, potions for celerity demons, and manticore potions" Hope said in a slightly squeaky voice.

"Um, you aren't planning on using that around me are you?" Blake asked nervously.

"No, but if I were trying to organize the underworld I would want to recruit manticores. They are strong and most of them pass as human" Hope informed him. "We just need to figure out a way to ensure you don't get hit by it."

"I've got the dragon's blood" Bianca said shimmering back in.

* * *

Peyton and Mel were clearing off tables at P3 while Chris and Wyatt were counting the cash drawers. H.J. was up in the DJ booth putting things away.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Peyton asked.

"We were just talking. His friend was telling me how great the east coast was, then Shayne told me that Jeremy is moving here to go to SFSU. I told them about you guys going there and we talked about how big my family was. Then I went to leave and he kissed me" Mel informed her.

"What about the attack that is supposed to happen tonight?" Peyton asked.

"Well, he didn't leave until just before the club closed and he was with Jeremy. According to your premonition he doesn't get attacked until he is walking down an alley by himself. I just keep using Wyatt's projection power to anticipate when he is alone." Mel told Peyton.

"Are you sure you don't want me to ask the guys for help. I mean we are family Mel, we are supposed to help each other" Peyton said.

"Pey, I have to do this on my own. I don't want my brothers to worry about me" Mel explained.

Suddenly Mel's eyes went wide. "He's alone. And he is walking near P3" Mel told Peyton as she jumped up and headed towards the back room.

"Where is she going?" H.J. asked as he walked up to Peyton.

"She is going… to work on some office stuff real quick that she forgot to do earlier" Peyton said as she mentally cursed Mel for putting a spell on her.

H.J. shrugged and walked over to his male cousins.

Mel orbed out of the office and into the alley behind P3. She looked around hoping to see Shayne. When she saw nothing she went over to a dumpster and hid beside it. Once she was hidden she heard footsteps coming down the alley. Mel glanced around the corner and saw Shayne walking. Mel smiled, he looked so cute right now. She shook her head to get herself back on track, she was here to keep him alive, not to ogle him. Mel pulled her head back so she was hidden again by the dumpster. Shayne walked past her and didn't notice anyone was there. After he got past Mel's hiding spot, a demon shimmered in behind him. The demon charged up an energy ball but didn't get a chance to throw it as Mel blew him up. Shayne paused for a moment and turned around he didn't see anything. Mel held her breath, all that was protecting her from being seen was the shadow. She exhaled once Shayne turned around and started walking again. Mel crept away from her hiding place and followed the young blonde man down the alley. Before the two got very far another demon shimmered in front of Shayne. Shayne stopped in his tracks, but no fear was evident on his face.

The demon that appeared looked down on the blonde. He put his hand out in front of him and said "prepare to die." From his hand came something that looked like white circles. Shayne dove out of the way as the circles hit a pile of trash, instantly incinerating it.

Shayne took off running down the alley. Once at the end he looked around for a way out. The demon gained on him and then stood facing him once again.

"Not today" Shayne said as he flung the demon telekinetically.

Mel ran around the corner just as the demon was being thrown through the air. She was stunned, he had powers! She moved back around the corner to avoid being seen by Shayne

The demon stood back up and used his power again. Shayne used his telekinesis to push the attack back at the demon. The demon didn't have a chance to move before he was vanquished by his own power.

After the demon turned to ash, several other demons shimmered and smoked into the alley. Shayne looked around and prepared himself to fight. Suddenly one by one the demons started blowing up. Some demons shimmered out before they were sent to the wasteland, and others didn't know what happened to them. Shayne looked around stunned.

"Who's there?" he shouted to the darkness.

"It's me" Mel said as she stepped out from behind the corner.

"Mel" Shayne looked surprised. "I can explain everything" he added.

"You don't have to. I saw you use telekinesis to throw that demon" Mel said looking down. "You're a witch, just like me" she told him.

"Um, you're a witch?" Shayne asked curiously.

"Yea, no offense I'm a little surprised you didn't figure that out if you are one too" Mel said a little surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Well my last name, Halliwell. You know as in the Charmed Ones" Mel said with a smile.

"The Charmed Ones" Shayne said as he took as step back in shock. "You can't be the Charmed Ones, they are older."

"No I'm not a Charmed One. My mom is, and my aunts. My brothers, cousins and I are the first generation after the Charmed Ones" Mel informed him.

"3x3" Shayne whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Mel questioned.

"I'm just surprised. I can't believe I'm dating the daughter of a Charmed One" he said.

Mel started to blush. "So we're dating now?" she asked.

"Well I want to. I know we have only gone out once, but I really want to spend more time with you Mel" Shayne said as he took her hand.

The two started walking down the alley.

"Seriously Peyton, where is Mel" Wyatt asked as he looked around the office.

"I can't tell you" Peyton said in a repetitive tone.

"Why the hell not?" he bellowed.

"I already told you, Mel put a spell on me so I couldn't tell you that she is really…" Peyton stopped.

"Really what?" Chris asked.

"I can't say. It's like something me is preventing me from remembering what is really going on" Peyton told them.

"This is getting us nowhere, let's just orb to her" Wyatt said.

Just as the group was about to go after Mel, orbs appeared on the steps. Mel and Shayne were left in their place.

"Melinda Prudence Halliwell, what the hell are you thinking?" Wyatt yelled at the young witch.

"Relax Wyatt, he is a witch too" Mel said walking over to her family.

"Where were you Melinda?" Chris asked coolly with his arms crossed.

"Peyton had a premonition that demons were going to attack Shayne. I followed to make sure he was alright and sure enough he did get attacked. But then I saw him use his powers and he is a witch just like us… well um, just like me I guess you are all sort of half and half. But I just had to take care of this on my own, you understand right?" Mel said as she smiled sweetly.

"What spell did you put on Peyton?" H.J. asked.

"Um, an 'I can't tell the guys what is going on and get Mel in trouble' spell?" she stated in a high pitch voice.

"Reverse it, now" Wyatt said with no emotion.

"What's done is done you kept my secret quiet, I undo what I said about Blake, H.J., Chris, and Wyatt" Mel chanted.

"Thanks" Peyton replied. "In fairness guys, this is sort of why she didn't want to tell you anything, you all freak out too easily."

"We don't freak out" Chris stated defensively.

"Yea you do Chris. I really can't blame her for wanting to do this on her own. You guys smother her all the time with protectiveness" Peyton said.

"Hey, guys, let's not fight about this ok" H.J. jumped in. "Mel, were you guys hurt at all?"

"No, we're fine" Mel said as she looked first at Shayne and then at her cousin.

"Good. But next time Mel you have to come to us with something like this. What if you couldn't have handled it on your own?" H.J. asked.

"I would have called for you guys I swear. I understand that we all work the best as a team, but that doesn't mean we can't do things on our own every now and again" Mel replied.

"Shopping, parties, even dating that stuff we can do on our own Mel. But demons, warlocks, and the underworld we have to work together. Not even Wyatt should be going after demons on his own" Chris chimed in.

"I think you guys are over-looking the fact that she saved me. I agree that she should have gotten help from someone, however, she saved her innocent. And in the end isn't that what we are all about?" Shayne asked.

Wyatt looked at the young man holding hands with his sister. This guy was smooth, but he was right. With a heavy sigh Wyatt looked at the group and said "You're right. If an innocent was saved that is the most important thing."

"I don't understand something though" Mel said as she turned to look at Shayne.

"What?" he asked.

"At the restaurant I froze you. Demons attacked in the kitchen and I froze the dining room. If you're a witch, why did you freeze?" Mel asked.

"When did you freeze the restaurant we were together the entire time, well except when you went to the powder room and I went into the entry to make a phone call" Shayne recalled.

"You got up from the table?" Mel asked.

"Yea. Jeremy had called me but I didn't want to be rude and talk to him while I was on a date so when you got up I figured I would call him and tell him that I was out and would see him tomorrow. I had just sat back down when you came up to the table" Shayne explained.

"Well that makes sense that power doesn't work outside of the room it's used in" Peyton chimed in.

"Why did you have demons after you to begin with?" Chris asked.

"Who knows? I mean the fact that I'm a witch is enough for them to want to come after me, right?" Shayne asked with a shrug.

"Is it just me or have there been a lot of random attacks lately?" H.J. asked.

"Yea there have been. That's why the others are back at the manor working on spells and potions" Wyatt said as he kept looking at Shayne.

"What kind of potions?" Shayne asked calmly.

"Whatever kind Hope decided to make. We should all get home and see where everyone is" Wyatt instructed.

Wyatt, Chris, and H.J. orbed out of the club, followed by Peyton's heart.

"Do you come equipped with a cosmic taxi?" Mel asked with a smile.

"No. But I'm confused I thought only white lighters could orb?" he asked.

"My brothers and cousins are part white lighter. My other cousins, Peyton and her sisters, are part cupid" Mel told him.

"So wait your brothers are part white lighter, but you're not. But you can still orb?" Shayne asked very confused.

"I'm a telepath, I can tap into their powers and use them as my own. So that's how I can orb" Mel explained.

"Oh got it" Shayne said smiling as he leaned in for a kiss as Mel orbed the two to the manor.

The two reappeared in the entry way of Mel's home. On the couch, Portia was laying against Warren with a notebook in her lap and both were sleeping. In the kitchen Hope and Blake were asleep with their heads resting on the table top with various vials displayed in front of them. Mel and Shayne walked upstairs to try and find the others. As they walked past Chris' room Mel looked in to see Bianca asleep on the bed with a book opened in front of her. Mel led Shayne up to the attic where the others were gathered around the book.

"Looks like everyone fell asleep on us" Mel said walking towards the others.

"Yea. But it looks like they made a lot of potions" Wyatt said as he flipped through the book.

"Should we call it a night. I mean without the others we can't do a lot right now anyway" H.J. said with a yawn.

"Yea, I don't even know what I'm looking for right now. Peyton will you make sure Warren get's home alright. I'll get Blake home" Wyatt said looking towards his cousin.

"Of course" she answered back.

Wyatt, H.J. and Peyton went downstairs to get their friends and siblings home. Chris started heading down stairs to his room, leaving Shayne and Mel in the attic alone.

"So, mind making sure I get home safely?" Shayne asked with a sweet smile.

"I think that could be arranged" Mel answered back happily. And the two orbed out of the attic.


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! I love getting reviews. Please keep letting me know what you think. As I said before this story was very hard for me to write and I just hope that it is making sense and everybody is enjoying it. I keep hearing about Blake and Mel and I know it would/will be cute when/if they get together so please keep reading so you can find out what happens. On to the next chapter!!

* * *

The next morning Chris woke up and was happy to see Bianca was still next to him. She was looking at him when he opened his eyes."Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" she answered back. "So when did you get home?" she asked.

"Late, everyone was asleep by the time Mel took the spell off Peyton and she saved Shayne from demons. Shayne is a witch too by the way. It was an interesting night" Chris said as he moved closer to his girlfriend.

"Wait what? If you're going to tell me these things I need caffeine in my system so I can comprehend them" She said getting out of Chris's bed.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have said anything. I was enjoying laying here with you" he said looking at her with a smile.

"Well too bad you did mention something. So come on mister, I need to be filled in on everything" she said pulling him out of bed.

The two went downstairs and found Mel sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of her and a bagel.

"Morning Mellie, what are you doing up so early?" Chris said as he reached for the coffee pot.

"Just woke up early I guess" Mel said in a bland tone.

"You alright Mel?" Bianca said picking up on the sound of her voice.

"Yea, sorry. I just feel a little crabby today, I'm sure it will pass" she answered as she got up to get more coffee.

"Good morning all" Wyatt said as he lazily walked into the kitchen yawning. "Pass the caffeine baby bro."

Chris glared at Wyatt. He hated being called baby bro. He handed Wyatt the coffee pot and went to sit next to Bianca.

"So I was thinking that we need to get everyone over here today so we can talk about what we found out in the underworld, what potions and spells we made and what we might need. You know all that good stuff. We need to take out this new demon before he takes us out" Wyatt said pouring himself a bowl of cereal.

"Ok. Well if I'm going to be here all day, I guess I should go home and shower and change" Bianca said getting up from the table. She gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and shimmered out.

"I have plans today Wyatt, I won't be able to spend all day here in the manor" Mel said in a snippy tone as she put her plate in the sink.

"What does that mean?" Wyatt asked. Mel never spoke to him this way before.

"It means that I won't be here for your little convention ok. I have places to go, and things to do" Mel said as she went to the stairs.

"Ok, what was that about?" Wyatt said turning towards his brother.

"Well she said she was crabby today" Chris said as he just looked straight ahead.

Mel came back down stairs and grabbed her keys. She was wearing black pants and a black crop top with a long sleeve translucent red shirt underneath it.

"You're really going out dressed like that Mel?" Wyatt questioned from the door way.

Mel whipped around so fast Wyatt almost got whip lash. "Yes Wyatt Matthew I am going out dressed like this. If you have a problem with how I dress I suggest you just keep your comments to yourself because they are getting old. I really don't care what you think bro" and with that Mel stormed out of the manor.

Wyatt went back to where his brother was. "Chris something is wrong. It's not Mel. I mean it is Mel, but she doesn't act like this" Wyatt told Chris.

"What makes you say that?" Chris questioned.

"She just got mad at me for making a comment about her outfit" Wyatt said.

"Call the Armed Forces" Chris said sarcastically. "Wyatt she always gets mad at you for making those comments."

"But this was different she actually yelled at me" Wyatt told him.

"Did you ever think that maybe she is just getting tired of defending herself. That can really wear on a person" Chris explained.

"Maybe" Wyatt said as the two went upstairs to get ready for the day.

Mel knocked on the door to Shayne's apartment.

"Hey, how are you" he said as she came in.

"Better now" Mel said giving him a kiss.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"My brothers, Wyatt in particular, they are just overbearing sometimes" Mel explained.

"Well I'm just glad I can put you in a good mood. But after we study for this midterm, we will see what kind of mood you are in then" he said with a smile as the two opened their books.

* * *

"So he's a witch too?" Parker asked.

"Apparently, but I don't know what his power is" Wyatt said as he paced back and forth.

"We should have asked Mel last night" H.J. said standing against the wall.

"Speaking of Mel, where is she?" Warren asked.

"She apparently is too busy today to deal with demons. She isn't in a good mood either" Chris told the group.

"That's not like Mel" Blake said in a surprised tone. It was always odd to him to see the young witch in a bad mood. To her nothing was ever so bad you couldn't have a smile on your face, and with what the Halliwells do, that is pretty impressive.

"Whatever, she knows about what happened last night. And Mel can figure out spells and potions in a flash. If she thinks she doesn't need to be prepared then I don't think she needs to be prepared" Wyatt stated as he started to pace.

Out of nowhere Portia slammed Wyatt against the wall and held him there. "Who are you and what have you done with Wyatt?" she questioned in a harsh tone.

"Portia it's me, and if you don't let me go I will hurt you" Wyatt retorted.

"The Wyatt I know would never say that his little sister doesn't need to be prepared. Are you a shape shifter? A possessor demon? What?" Portia said as she pushed Wyatt harder into the wall.

Wyatt orbed out from her grasp. "Portia it really is me, a shape shifter wouldn't be able to orb, and a possessor demon would have to use their demonic powers" Wyatt explained.

"Not necessarily, it's possible for possessor demons to be able to use a witch's powers" Warren started to explain, but the evil glare he received from Wyatt made him stop.

"Portia I'm not a demon, I'm just me. I've just decided that if Mel thinks she knows what is best then she can take care of everything herself" Wyatt explained to the group.

"There was a minor issue this morning" Chris informed everyone.

"What kind of issue?" Faith asked.

"Mel told us that she had plans and wasn't going to be available for our wiccan duties today, then when Wyatt made a comment about her clothes and she snapped at him. He has been a little sensitive ever since" Chris told the crowd.

"I'm not being sensitive. I just don't see what is so important that she didn't want to stick around and help" Wyatt informed them.

"So where do we go from here?" Peyton asked.

"We have potions and spells for everyone. Hope will you explain the different potions since you made them all. And then Portia you can inform everyone about the spells you wrote" he said to his cousins.

"So that's the plan. Carry potions and spells and wait to get attacked?" Parker asked confused.

"No. But we don't know enough about this demon yet to just go down to the underworld and vanquish him. We need to gather information" Chris told his younger cousin.

"Also we can't pin-point the thing all the attacks have in common. This demon could just be a distraction. We're just trying to play it safe" Wyatt told the group

"Now, are we sure our parents have never come up against this demon before?" H.J. asked.

"Almost positive. Everyone in the underworld kept calling him kid" Bianca said. "And if he was raised as a human, chances are that there isn't an entry in the Book of Shadows about him."

"How would raising your demonic spawn as a human help him to lead the underworld. You would think that being among humans would give him emotions and a general compassion for others" Peyton said.

"But his parents probably taught him demonic ways. It's probably similar to being brought up as a witch" Hope suggested.

"No it's different when it's evil. Everything is forged in deceit and lies. Nothing is real, it's all about what you're told" Bianca said as she remembered learning about evil duties.

"Baby, that's not you anymore. It never really was" Chris said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Bianca pushed the memories aside and looked to Wyatt and said "How can we learn more about this guy. I mean right now Blake and I are probably a little recognizable in the underworld, and the only other person who could shimmer down there is on a major PMS trip."

"What about us?" Faith said. "We've gone down to the underworld before in disguise."

"No, it's too dangerous for us right now, especially if he knows that we have spied on them once before. I'm thinking the best route is capture and torture" Wyatt told the group.

"Capture and torture who?" Blake asked.

"Any demon. If they aren't apart of this guy's little faction, then at the very least they have heard something about it right? And if they haven't we vanquish them no skin off our back" Wyatt said.

"So what, you want us to do this now?" Faith questioned her oldest cousin's plan.

"No, we need to be at full power, we need Mel" Wyatt sighed, he knew his plan was flawed in so many ways.

"So then, what do we do now?" Warren asked.

"Um… go and have fun like normal people?" Wyatt said questioningly.

The group sort of looked around at each other. Something was wrong on so many levels. But they listened to Wyatt and the group dispersed. Chris and Bianca were heading towards the attic door when Chris looked back at his brother.

"It's not going to change her attitude Wy. It has nothing to do with her" Chris said before exiting the attic.

Wyatt stood and looked at the large green book on the podium in front of him. Suddenly he could feel his anger rising. He was so mad at her, how could she just leave like that. How could she abandon their family. Wyatt couldn't take it anymore he charged a large energy ball and threw it at the wall across the room.

Back across town Mel and Shayne were studying for their midterm coming up later in the week.

Shayne leaned in and started kissing Mel's neck.

"Hey mister" Mel said in a voice that sounded like her Aunt Phoebe, "we are supposed to be studying here."

"I know, but I just can't help myself. You're so beautiful" he said as he continued to kiss her.

Mel just enjoyed the attention for a moment. This guy always knew what to say to make her feel like a queen.

"So, I have a question for you" Mel said after a minute.

"Yes" Shayne said pulling away and looking into her eyes.

"You're friend, Jeremy, does he know you're a witch?" Mel asked.

"Yes. In fact he has powers too" Shayne responded.

"Really? So then your parents were witches too?" she asked.

"Yes, my mom and dad both had powers. And Jeremy's mom had powers, he never knew is dad so he doesn't know about him" Shayne explained.

"Did his dad die?" Mel asked concerned.

"He was just a looser, ran out on Jeremy's mom. She raised him all on her own" he told her.

"That's terrible. I mean you would think someone would want to be around their own kid" Mel said as something strange happened. She saw Chris and her father. They were in a cave and Chris was punching his father. He kept yelling something at him but Mel couldn't hear it. She came back to reality and shook her head.

"Are you alright?" Shayne asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine, just zoned out for a second" Mel informed him.

"Should we take a break, have something to drink?" he asked.

"No, I need to get home. I should help my brothers with stuff from last night" Mel said as she packed up her stuff.

Shayne walked over to the young witch. He gave her a kiss on the hand and then a long kiss on the lips then walked her to the door. "Call you later?" he questioned.

"Definitely" Mel replied as she gave Shayne a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey all I really appreciate the reviews you have passed my way. Much love to all. Yea things got a little dicey in the last chapter between Mel and Wyatt, hey they're siblings, I fight with mine all the time. No Shayne in this chapter, sorry. But Blake has an epiphany, what is it? Read and find out. Please review.**

* * *

Blake shimmered into the Halliwell Manor. He was in Wyatt's room. He looked over and saw his friend on the bed.

"Dude, I thought you told us to go and have fun?" Blake asked.

"I did. This is fun for me" Wyatt lied as he turned his back towards his best friend.

"Wyatt what's wrong. Was it the fact that you had a fight with Mel?" he asked.

"It wasn't her Blake, she was different. Almost bitter sounding" Wyatt explained.

"What do you think caused it?" Blake asked curiously.

"I know Bianca told me to back off, but I can't help thinking that this Shayne guy has something to do with it. Why would Mellie start acting like this now after being out with him? As Chris likes to point out nothing in our lives is coincidence" Wyatt said.

"Well then, what are we going to do about it" Blake said as he wagged his eyebrows up and down. Wyatt grinned at the idea.

* * *

Mel walked into the Manor. "Chris, Wyatt I'm home" she yelled through the large domicile. She waited for a response but heard nothing. Silence in the Halliwell manor was unheard of, it was usually a bad sign. Mel started heading up the steps in a jog searching for her brothers. She opened Chris' door forcefully and walked in yelling "Chris are you in…" she started

"Mel you know this is my room" Chris yelled as him and Bianca pulled out of a kiss.

"Oh good you are here. I just panicked when I yelled and nobody responded and the house was just too quiet. I freaked" she explained.

"Well at least you are in a better mood then you were earlier" Chris said to his sister.

"Oh that. I don't understand it I mean it was almost as if the invisible rain cloud was over my head and then after talking with Shayne poof! Everything got better" Mel explained.

"Oh that's so sweet" Bianca said smiling which promptly earned her a glare from Chris.

"Mel I think you really need to talk to Wyatt. You really hurt him this morning" Chris informed her.

"I wasn't that mean to him…was I?" she asked sheepishly.

Chris just nodded his head.

"Well, I guess I should go talk to him and apologize" she said turning to leave.

"That's my baby sister" Chris said with a smile.

Mel walked down the hall to her room. She dug through her draws and found the outfit she was looking for. She remembered Wyatt commenting about her clothes and decided to wear the outfit that she knew would cheer him up. She changed quickly and walked over to her eldest brother's room. Mel took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Wyatt said.

Mel opened the door and waited for her brother to turn around. Wyatt looked to see who came in his room and there he saw his little sister wearing his old track pants and one of his old hoodies. When Wyatt was in middle school he hit a major growth spurt and out grew a lot of clothes that weren't worn very often. Mel had been going through a tom boy phase at the time and took some of Wyatt's clothes (the ones that Chris didn't want). Wyatt always had a grin on his face when he saw his sister wearing his black and silver track pants that were much to baggy for her, and a green oversized hoodie with an image of an old cassette tape on it. She always looked so comfortable and content. Also Wyatt like that she wasn't showing a lot of skin.

"Can I help you" he said in a disconnected tone.

"Yes. You can accept my apology" Mel said sweetly.

"I haven't heard one yet" Wyatt said turning away.

Mel walked up to the desk her brother was sitting at. She took a seat in a director's chair that was next to the desk.

"Wyatt, I'm sorry I was a bitch. There was no reason for me to act that way. To tell you the truth I don't know why I acted that way. I love you bigger brother" Mel said looking at her lap.

Wyatt grinned. Mel had always called him bigger brother.

Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4-year-old Melinda came creeping down the stairs. She was looking for her mommy. She checked the kitchen because that was where her mommy spent most of her time.

Piper was standing over a pot stirring in different ingredients.

"Are you making a potion mommy? What does it do?" the curious 4-year-old asked.

"A potion? Oh no sweetie, Mommy's making chili for Wyatt's birthday dinner" Piper explained to her daughter.

"Mommy, Wyatt is big right?" Melinda asked.

"Yes he is going to be 8. He is a big boy" Piper responded.

"And Chris is big too right?" the young girl asked.

"Yes Chris is big too, but not as big as Wyatt" Piper said thinking that her daughter was figuring out the difference in ages.

"But I can't have two big brothers" Melinda said looking up at her mom.

"Yes you can sweetie, both your brothers are bigger than you" Piper told the girl as she squatted down to her level.

"They are bigger than me?" Melinda asked curiously.

"Yes, Chris is bigger than you and Wyatt is bigger than Chris" Piper told her.

"So Chris is my big brother?" Melinda asked.

"And so is Wyatt" Piper told her.

"No, Chris is my big brother, and Wyatt is my bigger brother" Melinda said happily as she walked out of the kitchen.

End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mel I don't get it, how could you just walk out on us like that today?" Wyatt asked.

"To be honest, it doesn't make sense to me. I just felt so closed in. I had to get out of here and the only way that made sense was to just leave you guys" Mel told him.

"Where did you go?" Wyatt asked.

"Shayne and I had plans to study for a midterm so I went there. Once I saw him everything was just better. Then suddenly I got a mental flash about Chris and dad and had to see you guys" Mel told her brother.

"Whoa what do you mean mental flash, like a premonition?" Wyatt questioned.

"No. I can't explain it, one minute I was involved in my life, the next I was watching Chris beat the hell out of dad. It didn't make any sense, those two never fight. Shayne and I were talking about his friend Jeremy and how he never met his father. I said something about how could someone not want to be around their kid and then boom. I saw Chris punching dad repeatedly. He was saying something too, but I wasn't able to hear, just see. But it was weird, it didn't seem like Chris our brother. Do you think it may have been something from the other timeline?" Mel asked.

"Possibly" Wyatt said looking away for a minute. He sometimes had issues with the idea that he was evil and cause people a lot of pain once upon a time.

"Wy, that wasn't you. And because of Chris, it never will be" Mel said putting her hand on Wyatt's arm.

"So" Wyatt said as he cleared his throat "this mental flash made you want to come home?"

"Yea it was weird it was like something was telling me that I had to be here. With you two" she said softly.

"Alright Miss Melinda, you're forgiven… this time" Wyatt said as he connected foreheads with his sister.

"Thanks Wy" Mel replied as she gave him a hug and left the room.

"Blake" Wyatt whispered once Mel was gone.

Blake shimmered into his best friend's room.

"What's up dude?" he asked.

"Let's go" he said as the two shimmered and orbed out.

The two appeared outside of Shayne's apartment building.

"Nice digs. Must come from a rich family" Blake said inspecting the building.

"Which one is his?" Wyatt asked looking through the call list next to the intercom.

"2 A" Blake responded.

The two orbed and shimmered up to Shayne's apartment.

"Ready to relive your youth?" Wyatt asked with a grin.

Blake smiled back and got ready to shimmer out. Wyatt reached up and knocked on the door. The two magically transported away from the door. After a while when nobody answered they reconvened in front of the entry.

"Looks like nobody's home" Blake said with a grin. The two reformed inside of the apartment.

"Look for anything that might be suspicious" Wyatt said as the two spread out.

Blake went and checked along the cabinets in the kitchen. The guy had a lot of pasta, but then again Blake could only open a can of soup and put it in the microwave. Hey he could still cook better than Wyatt. Wyatt went to the bedroom and started looking through drawers.

"Clothes, clothes, clothes. God this guys has more outfits than Mel" he said to himself. Wyatt checked the night stand next to the bed. "Drawing book, colored pencils, condoms" Wyatt said as he closed the drawer only to open it again quickly. "Oh hell no, not with my little sister" he said as he pulled out the box and it disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

Blake had looked through the kitchen and didn't see much. He was checking out things in the living room when he came to a small book case. There was something odd about the piece of furniture. Blake was almost in a daze as he ran his fingers long the different bindings. One book really caught his attention, Macbeth. Blake absently put his hand out to reach for the book when a noise rattled him out of his trance. It was the sound of keys in a door lock. Blake looked towards the door to see the knob turning. He shimmered into the bedroom to find Wyatt snooping around.

"Psst, Wy. He's here, we need to get out now" Blake whispered.

Wyatt looked up to hear soft footsteps coming down the hall. The two shimmered and orbed out to safety.

Once back in Wyatt's bedroom they let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close" Blake said. "Did you find anything?"

"Other than a box of condoms, not much" Wyatt told his friend.

"What? He better not be… not with Mel" Blake replied angrily.

"Oh he won't be. I orb that box to the Ross Ice Shelf in Antarctica" Wyatt said with a grin. "What about you? Anything interesting?"

"Not really. Sort of boring actually" Blake responded.

Wyatt sighed "Maybe there just isn't anything to find out about him. Everything seemed normal. Maybe Bianca is right I should just stay out of it" He laid down on his bed defeated. "Thanks for helping Blake. I'm glad that someone will help me look after Mellie" he said as Blake left his room.

Blake was walking down the hall of the Manor. He spent so much time here that it felt perfectly natural for him to be alone. He walked past Chris's room where he saw Chris and Bianca lying on the bed watching a movie.

"Halliwell number 2 what's up?" Blake asked walking in.

Chris paused the movie and looked at his friend. "Not much Blake, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I was just talking with Wyatt. He seems really bummed about this whole new big bad thing" Blake told the younger witch.

"Yea, I think that is why he is getting so protective of Mel. You know how she can be, leap before she looks kind of thing" Chris replied.

"That doesn't give him a right to invade her love life" Bianca chimed in.

"Bianca, we are her older brothers, that is reason enough to invade her love life" Chris said with a smile. When Bianca stared at him he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Well I'm going to go raid your kitchen and then probably head to my hovel they pass as a loft" Blake replied as he left the couple to their movie.

Blake ventured downstairs and opened up the fridge.

"Damn it, Piper must be gone this week. No left-overs" Blake said as he closed the door. The manticore started searching the cupboards for a snack.

"Eye of newt, snake skin, wrath essence, salvia" he read through the labels. "Ok really, don't you guys have anything other than potion ingredients" he said to himself before something dawned on him.

Blake thought back to Shayne's apartment. The guy had no potion ingredients. He didn't have herbs or crucibles or even crystals. If he was a witch wouldn't he need those things? Blake's suspicions about the guy were rising. He needed to find out what he was hiding.

Blake shimmered into Phoebe Halliwell's house. He looked around for signs that people were home.

"Hello, anyone here?" Blake yelled through the house.

A few moments later he heard footsteps on the stairs. He walked into the next room and came face to face with Parker Halliwell.

"Blake, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Actually I am looking for Peyton, is she home?" he asked the cupid.

"Yea she is in the basement working out. What's wrong?" Parker asked she could sense an uneasy vibe coming off the half-demon.

"I just need her help with something. It's sort of complicated and she knows the whole story" Blake told Parker so she wouldn't feel like she was getting ditched.

"I see. Well yea just head down stairs, and um, don't get kicked" Parker said with a grin and went back up stairs.

Blake opened the door to the basement and became confronted with a loud wall of sound. Peyton had the stereo up full blast.

"No wonder she didn't hear me come in" Blake thought to himself.

He went down the stairs and saw Peyton with her back turned towards him. She was repeatedly kicking a punching bag. Blake walked over to the stereo and hit the power button. The sudden change made Peyton jump and she held her hand out as she whipped around. An atheme appeared in her hand as she completed the turn and threw it in the direction of the intruder. Blake ducked in the nick of time for the weapon to go over his head.

"Relax Pey, it's just me" Blake said straightening up.

"Sorry Blake" Peyton said going over to make sure her friend was alright.

"That's ok, good thing I have sharp reflexes. Where was there an atheme anyway?" he questioned the young cupid.

"On the table over there" Peyton pointed to a table of weapons.

"Don't you have to, I don't know, yell like H.J. and Hope do?" he asked.

"Blake, how long have you known me, and how long have I had that power. No, I don't need to yell, maybe it's because I'm part cupid instead of white lighter" Peyton said as she put her hands on her hips. "So what's up?"

"I need your help" Blake stated. "Wyatt and I went to Shayne's apartment earlier and looked around."

Peyton glared at the older boy. How could those two do that?

"I know. But look Pey, I really think there is something strange about that guy. I mean he had no witchy stuff. What kind of witch doesn't have a scrying crystal or potion ingredients?" he asked. "Also when I was checking out this bookshelf I got like hypnotized by the book Macbeth like there is something special about it."

"Blake, are you sure these suspicions are coming from somewhere else?" Peyton said.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked confused.

"I'm talking about Mel meeting this guy and you maybe being jealous" Peyton told him.

"Why would I be jealous of Mel and Shayne? Mel is like a sister to me" Blake stated.

"Blake, hi, cupid" Peyton said as she pointed to herself. "You obviously have feelings for her whether you realize it or not. I can feel it, and when you saw her with him your heart ached inside. I know, I felt it" she said.

"Peyton, whether I like or don't like Mel is beside the point right now. I think she is in real trouble with this guy. Ask Wyatt!" he exclaimed.

"Of course Wyatt doesn't like him. He is her oldest brother, he won't be happy with any guy she dates" Peyton stated.

"So then why do you think I would even stand a chance?" Blake said looking away. "I'm his best friend I can't date his little sister" he said almost to himself. Damn, Peyton was good.

"Or maybe because you are his best friend you can do it. He knows you better than the others" Peyton told him.

Blake sighed. How could he not realize he was attracted to Mel. Yea she was funny and smart and really pretty. But she is his best friends' baby sister. That's just a line you don't cross.

"What should I do Pey?" he asked.

"Leave her alone for right now. Both you and Wyatt" She enunciated. "If you and her are meant to be it will happen. In the mean time, talk to Wyatt and Chris and get their reactions to the thought of you dating their sister" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" Blake said as he shimmered out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Alright I will be the first to say this chapter is completely weird and irrelavant. The story Portia and Warren hear in this chapter is completely made up and I don't know exactly how it came about in my writing. The reason this chapter is in the story is because of a adorable scene with Portia and Warren I think it shows their true friendship for each other. I told you all that I had a difficult time writing this story and this is one of the results from going slightly crazy while writing. Please reveiw neven if it is to tell me I'm crazy or that this chapter is dumb. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Sire, what are we going to do about the witches?" a dark haired demon asked.

"I wasn't planning on going after the Charmed Ones or their offspring for quite some time. However after being presented with these opportunities I can hardly ignore them now" a cloaked demon responded.

"Not to question you my liege, but how is being spied on an opportunity? If your demonic enemies hadn't been attacking them to draw the witches to you, your plan could still continue" the dark haired demon stated.

"They will be expecting the plan they over heard. It's time to throw them a curve ball" the cloaked demon said as he flamed out.

* * *

"So then he just accuses me of cheating on him and storms out. Why would he think that? I mean I've never cheated on anyone" Olivia said between sobs.

Parker had been in a coffee shop near campus when the girl stormed in bawling. Parker could feel the hurt and sorrow rolling off her and knew that it had to be a matter of the heart. Being a cupid she felt compelled to talk to the girl, and being a witch she figured that she was destined to help her.

"Olivia, is he worth this? It sounds like he tried to cut you off from everyone who cared about you. You don't deserve that and he so clearly isn't good enough for you. I've known you for 10 minutes and I can tell that you don't need him. What you need right now is time for yourself. Love is out there, but sometimes first you need to find love in yourself before you find it in another" Parker told the crying girl.

"Men, they just aren't worth it. Parker, how do you just walk up to a complete stranger who is clearly emotionally unstable at the moment and put so much in perspective like that" Olivia said as she snapped her fingers.

"It's in the genes I guess. My mom writes an advice column, guess giving it is just inherited" the young cupid said with a smile.

"You're right. I need to focus on myself right now. If he comes back I just have to be strong… and trust I won't be alone forever" Olivia added hesitantly.

"Trust me Olivia, you won't be" Parker said as she stood up to leave.

"You must be an angel" Olivia said as Parker got ready to leave.

"Something like that" she said as she smiled and walked out.

Parker walked along the sunny sidewalk. Helping people made her feel good. Now all she needed to do was try and find a new guy for Olivia. Although she wasn't officially assigned her as a charge, she felt that destiny was somehow involving her in the girl's life. Parker went through several people in her head.

"Hmm there is Nate from my SPED class, or Tommy from the market." Parker knew that Olivia needed time before she could actually be set up with anyone, but this just gave Parker more time to find someone.

The half-cupid was so busy thinking to herself that she didn't notice she was being followed. Parker turned down an empty alley so she could heart home. She got to the end of the alley and began looking around to see if anyone could see her. Out of nowhere a fireball zoomed past her head. The young witch whipped around to see a demon and a dark lighter standing at the back of the alley.

"Oh great" the witch said as she levitated over another fireball. The girl rushed through her options in her head. She couldn't call Wyatt, Chris, H.J., Hope or Faith because they were sitting ducks with the dark lighter. She couldn't fight them by herself because she didn't have the power, and Portia, Mel, and Peyton were in class. She did the only thing she could do.

"BLAKE, BIANCA! HELP ME" she screamed as loud as she could as she took cover behind a pile of garbage.

Two shimmers appeared next to Parker.

"Scream a little louder next time Parker, I don't think they heard you in CHINA!" Blake responded back.

"Blake" Bianca scolded as she pointed towards the demon and dark lighter. The dark lighter shot an arrow at the trio. Blake stepped to the side and grabbed the arrow out of the air as Bianca conjured an energy ball and threw it at the dark lighter setting him a blaze. The demon looked at his fallen comrade and threw another fire ball at the group. Bianca shimmered out and reappeared behind the demon, plunging her arm into his back. She began draining his powers as he yelled out in agony. Blake took the opportunity to fire energy darts at him and he joined his friend in the wasteland.

"Parker are you ok?" Bianca said rushing back to the cupid.

"Yea I'm fine. I just knew I couldn't take them on by myself, you know, no offensive powers. And with that dark lighter I couldn't call like half of the family" she said with a smile.

"No problem any time" Blake said as he sauntered up to the two women. "So, who's hungry?"

Parker and Bianca just stared at the half manticore.

"What? It's lunch time" he told them with a goofy grin.

The two women just shook their heads and smiled. Vanquishing demons always made Blake hungry.

Parker, Bianca, and Blake were finishing up lunch at a nearby café when Parker's phone rang.

"Huh, Mel wants to know if anyone wants to watch movies later" she said as she looked at the text message.

Parker got a sudden feeling of desire and bliss from Blake. She turned to him and without even thinking she blurted out "Oh my god you want my cousin!"

Blake's cheeks flushed the darkest red as he stared down at the table.

"What, when, how?" Parker asked, not able to form a complete thought.

"Hey I just found out myself. I had to find out from Peyton that I even had feelings for Mel" Blake explained to the two women.

"Blake, you are aware that A) Mel is currently seeing somebody, and B) Her brothers are your best friends and will kill you" Bianca replied casually.

"Yes I'm aware of both those points Bianca, but thank you for pointing out the hopelessness of the situation" Blake remarked in a huff.

"Blake, I know my cousins and they want their sister to be happy. If she could be happy with you, then they won't kill you. Or if they do they can always summon you back" Parker added with a smile.

"Funny, real funny" Blake said.

Chris was standing in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows. He hadn't really done much investigating about the random string of attacks that had been happening to his family and felt he needed to pull his share of the magical weight. It had been several weeks since they had all had the family meeting about the attacks. So far the options he had come up with were: Random attacks, someone is making a name for themselves in the underworld by trying to destroy the power of 3x3, or someone was organizing the underworld and his/her enemies were trying to alert his family so they could vanquish the bad guys of the bad guys.

Chris sat flipping through the book with his telekinesis, a note pad in hand and a pen in his mouth.

"If I was organizing the underworld, I would try and keep it low key" he thought out loud. "But if my enemy was organizing the underworld I would form a faction and try and find someone to take them out. So, then the best defense is a good offence and maybe we should just try and seek out the third party" he rambled on to himself.

"Who you talking too?" a voice came from the door.

Chris looked up surprised, he hadn't realized he was speaking out loud.

"Oh I guess myself, but now that you're here I guess I was talking to you" he said with a smile.

Hope walked into the attic and stood next to her cousin. "So you think we are just being used as middle men to try and take out evil that other evil can't vanquish?"

"That's what I'm leaning towards. I mean I don't know for sure, but think about it. If someone is trying to organize the underworld and others didn't like it, don't you think they would try and get someone else to do the heavy lifting?"

"Ok, but what are your other theories?" Hope asked.

"Someone is attempting to make a name for themselves and thinks that taking out the power of 3x3 will do it… or random attack theory" he said with a shrug.

"Although it appears to be a series of random attacks, I don't think so. Most demons would find it suicide to take us all on" she explained.

"But that's just it, they haven't taken us all on, we have all been separated. I mean, Wyatt and Faith, then Wyatt, Mel, and I, and Faith, Portia, Parker and Mel at the restaurant. That sort of supports random attack theory?" Chris explained. "Plus the other few attacks that have occurred of the past few weeks."

"Not really dude. Divide and conquer is the oldest war trick in the book. But eventually these demons need to know that we are going to all come together and kick their asses. So I guess that supports the idea of using us to take out someone else. We would have the power to do it, and by going after us in separate groups it forces us to come together as a whole and figure this all out" Hope said with a sigh.

"So what do you think we should do?" Chris asked.

"Summon some demons and torture them" Hope said as she looked as her nails.

"Wyatt said we needed everyone here to do that. Look around, 1,2." Chris said.

"Yes, but the two of us are powerful enough to torture demons. We don't need nine people to torture. It takes away all the fun" Hope said with a devious grin.

"And you do love to torture" Chris said nudging his cousin.

* * *

Warren was sitting in his room doing his homework. He always loved school, and even enjoyed doing homework for the most part. His mother liked to tell him that he was thirsty for knowledge. For Warren nothing was more important that school, well except for fighting demons and protecting the innocent. As he was finishing up a problem from his Calculus homework, a soft pink light illuminated the room, causing Warren to look up.

"Hey, done with your homework yet?" Portia asked her best friend.

"Hi, not entirely, but it can wait. What's up?" Warren asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see what you were doing" Portia said as she went and sat on Warren's bed.

"Portia what do I ever really do?" he said with a smile.

"So very true. But you know all work and no play makes you a dull person" Portia stated with a giggle.

"I see. So you think I'm dull" Warren said as he nodded his head.

"Don't act like you think I'm serious. You're a terrible actor, stick to math and science" she exclaimed.

"So you were just bored and decided to pop on in and sit while I do my Calculus homework?" Warren questioned.

"Well I was hoping I wouldn't have to sit here and watch you actually do your homework, but yea that was the plan" Portia said.

"Alright, so what do you want to do?" Warren asked as he put his homework aside.

"I was thinking, coffee, movie, or Chinatown" Portia stated.

"What would we do in Chinatown?" Warren asked.

"I don't know. Walk around, maybe buy some trinkets or something. I'm just thinking of stuff to do here" Portia exclaimed.

"Alright, let's go to Chinatown" Warren responded. "Drive?"

"And battle terrible parking? I don't think so" Portia said as she hearted out. Warren followed in a flurry of orbs.

The two appeared in an alley next to a stack of boxes.

"So what should we look at first?" Portia exclaimed as the two walked by a store front with several talismans hanging in the window.

"Let's check out that herb shop" Warren said pointing.

Portia looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Why do you want to go to and herb shop? We aren't here for "work" we are here for fun" Portia explained.

"I know, but you would be surprised at what you can find when you aren't looking for things in particular" Warren stated as he pulled Portia across the street.

The two entered the shop and started looking at all the different products.

"What would you use chicken feet for?" Portia asked as she held up the item in question.

"I don't know, maybe you want to flavor your soup more?" Warren said with a laugh.

"Can I help you find anything?" a young man said from behind the counter.

"Actually we are just looking" Portia said as she held up a pair of necklaces. The necklaces were Chinese symbols, and made from pewter.

"Ah you found the friendship necklaces" the man said.

"Friendship necklaces? Like you wear one and give the other to your best friend and when the necklaces come together they spell a word?" Portia questioned.

"Something like that. See there is a story behind these symbols. This symbol means destiny, and this symbol means fate. You see Destiny and Fate used to be sworn enemies, always getting in the way of each other. Someone was fated to die, yet their destiny was to do something great. So there was a constant struggle of power between the two. Until one day Destiny and Fate came upon a young warrior. This warrior's destiny was to lead the army into a great battle, one in which they would be greatly out-numbered. However the warrior's fate was to be ambushed by the opposing army, giving the Chinese army no hope of winning the battle. Destiny and Fate argued over the outcome of the battle, each side giving reasons why they were to prevail. A mountain nearby heard the argument and gave his advice.

"Why do you to argue, can't you see that you can work together and be stronger than you are individually" the mountain told them.

"But how can we work together when we constantly need to see different outcomes?" Fate asked.

"You are naïve if you think that you are supposed to see things differently. You are the ones who decide the outcomes, nothing else. There will always be Destiny and Fate in the world, it will never change. Therefore you can't battle each other and expect to ever win. You're not supposed to be enemies, you're supposed to be friends" the mountain said.

"But how do we know which way this is supposed to go, is the army supposed to be ambushed or led to victory?" Destiny asked.

The mountain replied "What can you do to accomplish either task? If the young warrior's destiny is to lead the army to victory, then a twist of fate is possible" the mountain replied.

"So who won Fate or Destiny?" Portia asked the worker.

"Well Destiny continued to push the warrior to battle. Fate listened to the mountain and thought of twists that would help the warrior's destiny. But Destiny saw the enemy troops planning the ambush. So, Fate intervened and created a snow storm which was so wicked it killed many members of the opposing army. The Chinese's army was able to over-come the invading troops in an easy victory, thus helping the warrior fulfill his destiny and by allowing the fate of the ambush to change, both sides were happy. Destiny and Fate realized that instead of opposing each other more could be accomplished if they could work together. Thus, Destiny and Fate became friends" the man explained.

"So then how do the necklaces represent friendship?" Warren asked.

"Two enemies managed to become friends. They overcame their own pettiness and saw things from the other side. Friends sometimes disagree with each other, but a true friend can see you for who you really are" the man explained.

"Come on Portia let's keep walking" Warren said as he took Portia's hand and pulled her out of the store.

"You thought he was just trying to make a sale?" Portia asked with a giggle.

"No I'm sure that legend about Destiny and Fate was a story he heard growing up, but I think it's a stretch to create symbolic friendship necklaces because people from the West don't entirely understand ancient Chinese culture" Warren rambled.

"Ok, so you know everything, I get it. Speaking of knowing everything, how are the college admission papers going?" Portia asked.

"Fine, I already got a letter back from MIT for early admission if I choose to graduate early" Warren replied.

"MIT, like in Massachusetts?" Portia said stopping in her tracks.

"Yea that would be the one" Warren said turning back around.

"You're going to leave San Francisco?" Portia said continuing walking, crossing her arms.

"Well maybe. It's not like I don't have time to think about it" Warren said. "Does it bother you?"

"What? Why would it bother me? Just because you're going to be moving across the country and I'll never get to see you" Portia started to rant.

"Portia, are you kidding me?" Warren asked with a goofy smile on his face.

"What do you mean? You're not going to be just down the block, you're going to be on a different coast. We'll never get to hang out anymore" Portia exclaimed.

Warren started laughing. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"What is so funny?" Portia yelled with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Come on, let's get some tea, and then I will explain" Warren said as he led her into a tea shop.

The two friends got their tea and sat on a couch.

"So, explain. Otherwise you will be wearing this tea" Portia said fiercely.

In a hushed tone Warren whispered into Portia's ear "As long as there is magic in the world, I will never be far from you."

Portia's eyes got wide. Did she really just have that ditzy moment where she forgot about her powers?

"We would still be able to see each other almost every day. Warren I'm sorry. I just can't stand the idea of not being able to hang out with you. You've been my best friend for forever" Portia explained.

"I know Portia. I could never be away from you for more than a day. Remember when I went to science camp and I would orb into your room before you fell asleep. We would just talk about what had been going on while I was gone, and how I couldn't wait to show you all the cool things I made like my precipitate snow globe. Even if I do move across the country it won't change the fact that we still have to see each other like every day" Warren told her.

"You should go though. Get away from all the craziness that is our lives. I mean you have the chance to attempt a normal life without all the demon…strations" Portia covered.

"But normal is boring. Normal isn't science" Warren stated.

"Neither is magic" Portia said with a giggle.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm very sad, I only got one review for my last chapter *sigh*. Oh well I guess I will be nice and post the next chapter anyway. But please remember to review, I really want people to enjoy this story. Ok so small explaination about this chapter, when it comes to talking about apartment rent please keep in mind I am from the Mid-West where we have a low standard of living. So if my price of rent seems incredibly cheap, I'm sorry. Now on with the chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *

"Wyatt please! This is a great opportunity" Blake said pleading with his best friend.

"How?" Wyatt asked.

"Think about it, you get to finally move out and have your own place, and I get to live in a better place… with you" Blake explained.

"Blake do you really think we could live together?" Wyatt questioned.

"Why not? We practically did when we were little anyway" Blake stated.

That was true. Wyatt was either over at Blake's house or they were both at the Manor. They would have sleepovers every chance they could, and Blake and his father were usually involved with the Halliwell family activities. Blake's father, Derek, got a job offer in Washington D.C. shortly after Blake started college. Blake decided to stay in San Francisco and found an inexpensive loft to rent.

However the loft was in terrible shape and now that Blake had a career he wanted to find a better place to live. He found the perfect apartment. It was in a building in the Western Division. The apartment had 3 bedrooms, an open floor plan for the living room and kitchen, and was completely rent controlled.

"Ok, how about this Blake, I'll go with you to check it out. But I'm not making any guarantees that I will move in with you" Wyatt said.

"Yes!" Blake said as he jumped in the air. "Alright we got to hurry, I scheduled an appointment at 5:30" he said as he grabbed Wyatt's arm and shimmered them out.

The two stepped into the apartment. Wyatt's jaw dropped. It was amazing, and a total bachelor pad.

"Blake, this place is awesome" Wyatt said looking around.

"I know dude" Blake replied.

"Now, all the appliances are new, maple cabinets, hardwood floors, and heat and electricity are included with the rent" the realtor explained. "Also there is an underground parking garage at no extra charge."

"Speaking of rent, how much is that?" Wyatt asked in fear.

"Well looking at the neighborhood, and the fact that this place has only had one tenant, it's about $1,500 a month" she said.

Wyatt gulped, that would be $750 for each of them just in rent alone.

"Blake man, I don't know, that's sort of high. I mean how would we be able to afford that, plus student loans, and then like food and stuff" Wyatt asked.

"Chill dude, we'll find another roommate, the place has 3 bedrooms" Blake said. "Then rent is only $500 each. We can swing that."

Wyatt thought about that. He didn't have that much money left to pay back on student loans, and he had been saving up ever since he graduated so he could eventually move out. Plus he does work two jobs, and Blake has never been hard up for cash. His dad still sends him money every now and again just because.

"Alright, let me talk with my parents tonight" Wyatt said as he gave Blake a high five. As the two got on the elevator Wyatt asked "So who were you thinking about asking to be our roommate?"

"Chris" Blake replied.

"Chris? Like my brother?" Wyatt asked confused.

The door opened on the next floor and an elderly lady got on carrying a large bag.

"Yea why not, I mean he can cook, which neither of us can, and he knows about the big secret so we wouldn't have to hide anything" Blake said trying to whisper.

The woman heard what he said and turned and looked at the two attractive young men. The doors opened on the ground floor and the woman walked out and mumbled "The cute ones are always gay."

Blake and Wyatt just stood in the elevator for a moment and then took a step away from each other. When the doors closed over they shimmered and orbed out.

After Blake and Wyatt returned to the Manor, the next step was convincing Chris to move in with them.

"Chris are you home?" Wyatt yelled through the house.

A loud scream came through the house and Blake and Wyatt ran up the stairs to the attic.

"I'm going to ask you again, what do you know about this new demon?" Hope asked the warlock lying on the ground with crystals around him.

"I already told you, I know nothing about a new powerful demon" the warlock replied.

Chris set down the crystal again and the warlock cried out in pain.

"I'm getting impatient. I know you know something, because every demon, warlock, and dark lighter in the underworld knows something about this guy. Now I could care less if you like him or not, but he is behind the attacks on our family and we want to know why!" Hope shouted.

"Well it isn't going to be from me. The Anointed One would destroy me if he found out I told you anything" the warlock said.

"Anointed One? Is that what he is called?" Chris asked, intrigued by the new information.

With that the warlock caught on fire and was vanquished.

"What happened?" Hope asked.

"Apparently, the Anointed One doesn't like his name to be revealed" Chris said going over to the book.

"Chris, Hope, you know you're not supposed to torture demons without supervision" Wyatt said in a mock-parental voice.

"But dad, it wasn't a demon, it was a warlock" Hope said in a whiney voice.

"Ok, so why were you two torturing a warlock?" Wyatt asked.

"For information" Chris replied looking at the book.

"So what did you guys find out?" Blake asked curiously.

"That these attacks have been generated by factions trying to get us to go after a powerful demon known as the Anointed One" Chris said as he continued flipping.

"The Anointed One?" Wyatt asked. "What sort of name is the Anointed One?"

"Oh you know similar to the name 'Twice-Blessed Witch'" Hope said with a smile causing Chris and Blake to laugh.

"Touché" Wyatt replied. "So what's the plan to vanquish this guy?"

"It's not going to be that easy. These factions were formed because all the demons in the underworld can't defeat this guy. That's why they came after us, in hopes that we could defeat him. But it seems like this demon is earning a following. But even with all these demons on his side, only a few select demons know where he is and who he is. Apparently he isn't big on letting anyone know much about him" Chris explained.

"So we're looking at a power of 3x3 kind of thing right?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes" Hope nodded. "Unfortunately we don't know enough to do anything about him yet. And it hasn't actually been this new demon that has come after us. So for now I guess it just has to be capture and torture when we can. At least until we know what we are up against."

"So in the mean time… Chris how would you feel about renting an apartment with Wyatt and I?" Blake asked.

Wyatt glared at the half-demon out of the corner of his eye "subtle Blake, real subtle."

"Well I didn't know we were going for subtle, I thought we were looking for a roommate" Blake replied.

"Wait, you're moving out?" Chris asked looking at Wyatt.

"Well I need to talk with mom and dad, but yea this place Blake found is great and really don't you think that it's time I moved out" Wyatt explained.

"This is true. But why do you guys want me to move in?" he asked.

"Because we wouldn't need to keep the whole magic secret from you" Wyatt explained.

"And because you can cook" Blake chimed in. Wyatt and Chris glared at their friend. "What, it's true."

"Chris come on, the place is great we each will have our own bathroom and its rent controlled" Wyatt explained.

"Our own bathroom, so I wouldn't need to wrestle you for a shower every morning?" Chris said raising his eyebrows.

"Well you would be using the bathroom in the hallway which would be for everyone and then Blake and I would get the bedrooms with the bathrooms attached" Wyatt explained.

"Nope, no deal, I get one of those rooms or I don't move in" Chris stated.

"Come on dude, think of all the time you could spend with Bianca at your own place" Blake said.

"Still I either get my own bathroom or no deal" Chris said.

"Why don't you guys do rock paper scissors. Whoever looses takes the hallway bathroom" Hope chimed in.

The three boys looked at each other and nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors" they said in unison. Wyatt and Blake both had rock and Chris had paper.

"Looks like I get my own bathroom" Chris said smugly.

Blake and Wyatt looked at each other, "Rock, Paper, Scissors" they said. This time Blake had paper, and Wyatt had scissors.

"Enjoy using the hall shower Blake" Wyatt said as he gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Man, this sucks" he said as the three went to talk to Piper and Leo, leaving Hope in the attic.

The young witch-lighter jumped up and walked over to the book. She started looking through the various pages until she found the page on Sirens.

"Oh singing lady of the dusk, who preys on men turns love to lust, I call you to me in this place, so we can meet, face to face" Hope chanted. A cloud of smoke appeared in the center of the crystal cage, leaving a Siren in its place.

"Who are you, why am I here" the demon said.

"Relax chica, I'm not going to hurt you. Not as long as you tell me what I want to know. Ever hear of a demon known as the Anointed One?" Hope asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know of him?" the Siren asked.

"I'm good that's why. Now start singing or I start shocking" Hope stated.

"The Anointed One would do far worse to me that you ever could" the Siren spat.

"Oh really well then you won't really mind this then" Hope said as she threw round beads at the invisible force field. Once the beads connected with the field shocks of electricity went through the Siren. She screamed in agony.

Once the shocks subsided she stared at the young witch. "You really think that is going to get me to talk. Try harder sweetie" she stated.

"Gladly" Hope replied as she threw a potion at the cage causing fire to surround the demon.

"Silly witch, you really think I'm afraid of fire. How do you think I became a Siren" she said.

"Just wait" Hope said as she watched the fire climb up the Sirens legs and body, once it had everything but her neck and face covered, the fire turned to ice. Hope walked up and removed a crystal from the cage.

"Now, tell me about the Anointed One" she said with a devilish grin.

* * *

"You want to what!?" Piper exclaimed.

The three boys went to P3 to talk to Piper and Leo about Wyatt and Chris moving out. Piper was currently pacing behind the bar, after hearing her children want to leave her.

"The apartment is really nice mom, and we would only be an orb away" Wyatt explained.

"No absolutely not. How are you going to deal with demons if you aren't near your sister?" she asked.

"How did you do it when Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige moved out?" Wyatt asked.

Piper sighed she knew this day was going to come eventually.

"Mom, you didn't expect us to live at home forever, did you? We are at that age where we need to make our own way in the world. This is just us forging our own normal life" Chris explained. He knew how to appeal to Piper's wishes for her children.

"So this place is like really nice? Alright but you three still have to come over for family dinners at least once a week, deal" she said looking at the three young men.

"Deal" they said in unison.

* * *

"So this Anointed One is basically like the Twice-Blessed of the underworld is what you're telling me?" Hope said to the Siren.

"If that's how you see it then, yes. But your stupid cousin is part of you little groups of 3 thing. You probably have more power than the Anointed" the Siren explained.

"Well Siren I'm glad you finally came around, it only took losing a foot and a forearm. I will let you go for now since you have been so helpful, but if we ever cross paths again I won't hesitate to vanquish you." Hope said as she threw a potion and the Siren disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It smells like burnt demon up here" Mel said walking into the attic with Shayne.

"I was just interrogating a Siren. And Chris and I were torturing a warlock earlier" Hope explained.

"Sounds like I missed a lot. So why were you doing this exactly?" Mel asked.

"To figure out why we keep getting attacked. Oh it's because of a new demon called the Anointed One. Some demons don't want to be ruled by him so they created factions to come after us so we would think it's this new Source wannabe and vanquish him" Hope explained.

"But why would the underworld need you to vanquish this, Anointed One did you say?" Shayne asked curiously.

"Because he is basically the Twice-Blessed of the Underworld. But see fate decided to throw us a nice twist. Wyatt the Twice-Blessed Super Witch is part of our little 3x3 prophecy, which means we actually have a chance at stopping the Anointed One" Hope explained.

"You sure figured out a lot in one afternoon" Shayne said through partially gritted teeth.

"I can't take all the credit Chris came up with the theories, I just helped him connect the dots" she explained.

"Well what can we do to help?" Mel asked.

"Do you think you could look through the book and find anything that mentions the Anointed One? I'm going to go to Magic School and try and find some books there" Hope said as she orbed out.

Mel walked over to the book leaving Shayne standing across the room.

"How could we have not seen a new Source rising?" Mel mumbled to herself.

"What makes you think this guy is a new Source at all? I mean if I were a demon I would exaggerate my powers to make people follow me. How does Hope even know that the demons she was torturing were telling her the truth?" Shayne asked.

"Trust me, Hope would be able to get them to tell the truth. See each of us sort of has a little talent that we bring to the table. Hope is really good at interrogating demons, she has never let us down" Mel stated.

"So what's your extra talent?" Shayne asked with a smile.

Mel smiled back "What do you think it is?" she asked.

"I don't know? I'm assuming Wyatt brings the power, and Chris seems like he would be the plan master. You have me stumped" Shayne said still smiling.

"Well you are right that Wyatt is the power, Chris is actually the master of the Book of Shadows and I am the spell girl. I can make a rhyme anytime" Mel said with a big smile.

"So what about the other members of your family?" Shayne asked.

"Well like I said Hope is the master of interrogation and torture, Faith I guess would be the evaluator she looks over every detail to see what could go wrong. Parker I think is the peace keeper, with nine people we tend to fight about stupid things. I would say Portia is the plan master, and H.J. is the potions king. And Peyton, she is the best at the hand to hand combat" Mel told him.

"So then you pretty much trust Hope's judgment about this then?" Shayne asked.

"Like I said I have no reason not to" Mel said flipping through the book.

Chris and Wyatt orbed into the attic followed by Blake's shimmer.

"Ok so we need to call the realtor and have them draw up the lease" Blake told them when they reformed.

"Alright, then we can start packing" Wyatt said excitedly.

"Hey, hi guys, what's going on?" Mel asked curiously.

"Chris and I are moving into an apartment with Blake" Wyatt announced.

"What?!" Mel shrieked. "You guys can't move out!"

"Why?" Wyatt asked.

"Because, because, because you can't. What about fighting demons?" she asked.

"We can still fight demons from our apartment Mel. We will only be an orb away. Why are you acting like this?" Chris asked.

"Acting like what? Like my brothers are just suddenly moving out?" Mel yelled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby calm down" Shayne said rubbing Mel's back. "You didn't really think that you guys would be living together forever did you?"

Mel sniffled "No, but I didn't think they would move out now."

"Mellie, it's not like you'll never see us again. We are just moving out" Wyatt explained.

"I can't deal with this right now, I'll see you later" Mel said as she orbed out.

"Where do you think she went?" Chris asked.

"Probably to the Golden Gate Bridge, she talks about it a lot" Shayne said.

Blake thought to himself "shows how much you know about her, when Mel is upset she always goes to the cliff over-looking the bay."

"Come on guys, Mel will eventually come around, let's go get stuff ready" Wyatt said as he started heading out. Chris and Blake followed leaving Shayne in the attic.

Shayne started walking towards the book. He turned back around when he heard footsteps coming back.

"Shayne are you staying here?" Blake asked peering back in on him.

"I was thinking about waiting around for Mel. But I think she just wants to be alone right now" Shayne said walking towards the stairs with Blake.


	16. Chapter 16

**I love reviews!! Thanks guys! I'm not above begging for them either so keep 'em coming :) Man, you guys don't like Shayne do you? Come on he is a good guy, treats Mel like a princess. You all just like Blake better, I see how it is. Oh well here's the next chapter!!**

* * *

Mel sat over-looking the Bridge and the bay. How could her brothers abandon her like this? They know how much she needs them. Mel sniffled a little more and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She thought she felt something appear behind her and she quickly jumped up and turned around.

"Relax Mel, it's just me" Portia said walking towards her cousin.

"Oh hi" Mel responded wiping the tears from her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could feel you were sad and I want to know why?" Portia replied.

"How could you feel that, we weren't even near each other?" Mel asked.

"I think it's because of your telepathy, in a way we are always connected, and you're family we have a closer bond than most" Portia explained.

"Wyatt and Chris are moving out" Mel said the tears beginning to reform in her eyes.

"That's why you are sad?" Portia asked.

"How can they just leave like that, don't they know how much I need them?" Mel ranted.

"So you're not sad as much as you feel forgotten. Mel they are still going to be your brothers whether they live with you or not" Portia explained. "Warren and I just had a similar discussion about him leaving for college and it's not like I would never get to see him again, he just wouldn't be as nearby as he always had been."

"Geez, all this over my brothers moving out" Mel said with a teary smile.

"Think of it this way, with them out of the house, you can spend way more time with Shayne" Portia replied with a wink.

"Ha ha, oh Portia when you're right, you're right" Mel replied as she gave her younger cousin a hug. "Thanks."

"No problem" Portia said standing up. "I should get back to Warren; I just sort of left him in Chinatown somewhere."

Mel stood up and dusted off her clothes. This wasn't something to cry about this was something to be happy about. She disappeared into orbs and went home.

* * *

"H.J. what are you doing?" Faith asked walking into her brother's room.

"I am trying to mix a new track together, but I can't get the speeds to match up on the vocal and the bass line. Here listen" he said as he put the head phones up to his sister's ears.

"It sounds fine to me" Faith said not understanding what her brother was talking about.

"Can't you hear the lag in the bass line, and if I speed it up more it will change the pitch too much setting it out of tune completely. Everything else matches up but that" he said slightly defeated.

"What band it that?" she asked.

"Squirrel Jerky, it's Dave's band. I said I would mix the tracks for them. However I didn't realize I would be working with two completely different things here" H.J. remarked.

"Well what did they teach you in school?" Faith asked.

"You're very rarely ever supposed to touch the vocals because it could distort the voice. Maybe if I slow down the other instruments slightly it will naturally pull back the speed of the vocals. Then if I just add more on the treble…" he began rambling as he input different things on his computer. "There how does that sound?" he asked his sister.

Faith listened to the track again "The same" she remarked. "But I didn't notice the first thing that you said was wrong."

H.J. put the head phones back on "Oh yea, this is much better" he said as he began to air drum.

"Ok so I actually came in here for a reason" Faith began as her brother continued to play his fake drums. "Hope and Chris found out some stuff about the demon attacks."

H.J. took off the head set and turned off the track. "What did they find?"

"Factions trying to get us to go after the Anointed One" Faith said.

"Alright, and when slash how did she find this out?" H.J. asked.

"This afternoon by torturing demons" Faith said with a grin.

H.J. just hung his head in his hand. "She has got to learn that that is dangerous."

"She was with Chris, the first time" Faith began.

"The first time?! So she was torturing demons by herself?" H.J. asked.

"Relax bro, she can take care of herself and it's not like she wouldn't have been able to call anybody" Faith explained. "Look she is at Magic School right now trying to find stuff on this guy so are you going to come with me to help, or are you going to brood and be angry?" Faith asked.

"I'm coming" he said as the two orbed out.

"Hey glad you two could join me" Hope said as the orbs materialized in the library.

"First things first, you are not supposed to torture demons by yourself, is that clear?" H.J. said shaking a finger at his sister.

Hope stared at the finger in her face and then made a motion to bite it. H.J. pulled it away in time and glared at the girl.

"H.J. take a chill pill it was only a Siren, someone I could easily have defeated if something went wrong. So Anointed One, start looking" she said giving each of them a pile of books.

"Have you found anything so far?" Faith asked.

"Only mentions of the name. Stuff like the Anointed One is to being the final battles, and the Anointed has great power" Hope read.

"Why do they all have to have great power? Why can't we ever face a demon with very little power or no power?" Faith asked as she flipped open a book.

"I just don't think it works that way Faith" H.J. said sitting down in front of his books.

* * *

"Alright so what are we going to need for our new place" Wyatt asked Chris as they went through their rooms.

"Well beds would be helpful" Chris said sarcastically. "And clothes, maybe a place or two to sit."

"I know we need our beds and clothes, but yea what are we going to put in the living room?" Wyatt asked.

"Doesn't Blake have furniture?" Chris asked.

"Yea I think he has a couch and maybe a TV stand. Did you ever see his loft, he was using crates as a night stand" Wyatt said.

"Let's look in the basement, I'm sure there is something there" Chris said as the two went down the stairs.

Chris and Wyatt found some boxes in the basement marked 'extra kitchen'. They opened up the boxes and found plates, pots, pans, silverware, and glasses.

"Dude when did mom get these?" Wyatt asked.

"These look kind of familiar, but like I haven't seen them in a while" Chris said.

"Maybe they are just really old and mom didn't want to get rid of them" Wyatt replied.

"Old. They are old. Wyatt these are the kitchen things that mom used when you were a baby. I remember them now" Chris said as the puzzle came together.

"Will they bother you if we have them in our apartment?" Wyatt asked knowing Chris was thinking about the other time line.

"No, it will be a nice reminder of the Manor" Chris replied with a smile.

"So that takes care of the kitchen, now what about the living room?" Wyatt asked looking around.

Out of nowhere a light appeared in the corner of the basement lighting up a couch, an upright dresser, and a large glass coffee table.

"Chris, what are those?" Wyatt asked confused.

"I don't know, I've never seen them before. Do you think mom will mind if we take them?" Chris asked.

"Probably not, they look like they have been down here forever. But where did that light come from?" Wyatt asked looking around.

"Don't know man" Chris replied walking towards the stuff.

"That hurts that you don't even want to find out" a voice said around them.

The two brothers stopped in their tracks. This voice sounded familiar, but they hadn't seen this person very often.

"Aunt Prue?" Chris called out. Next to the furniture white lights formed and revealed their dead aunt.

"Well I'm glad one of you is smart enough to figure it out" she said with a smile as she held out her arms to hug her nephews.

"Aunt Prue we haven't seen you for a long time. Have too much of a life in the afterlife?" Wyatt asked.

"Sort of. I've been around guiding you silently. I want you guys to take these, they used to be mine. I can't believe Piper hung on to them this long" she said with a sigh.

"We'll take good care of them Aunt Prue" Chris said.

"I know you will sweetie, now I need to get going but remember I'm always here" she said as lights swirled around her and she went back to where she came from.

"Well that pretty much takes care of the furniture. We'll know more of what we need when we move in" Chris said as he started heading up the steps.

When the two got into the kitchen they heard the familiar jingle of orbs.

"Mel?" Wyatt called.

"Hey guys" Mel said solemnly as she walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Finding things for the apartment. Mellie are you alright?" Chris asked.

"Yea I cried about it for a little bit, and now I'm over it. It's just going to be weird. When mom and dad are gone I'll have this place to myself. It's just a big house to be alone in" she said.

"Well if you ever want us to spend a night or two here when they are gone we can" Chris said.

"No, it will be fine. But we might have to change our arrangements. Chris you would still take care of Charmed, but Wyatt you might need to start taking care of the club so I can take care of the house" Mel said.

"Well work it out Mel, don't worry" Wyatt said pulling his sister in for a hug.

"Ok so next order of business. Since I had my little freak out I forgot that I was supposed to be helping Hope find stuff about the Anointed One" Mel said as she pulled out of Wyatt's hug.

"Where is Hope?" Chris asked.

"Magic School with H.J. and Faith looking for things about the A.O. I was supposed to check the book, but I didn't get very far" she said.

"Well let's go to the attic" Wyatt said herding his siblings in the direction of the stairs.

"Did you find anything about this guy in the parts you did read?" Chris asked as they climbed the stairs.

"No, and I really don't think I'm going to. The name doesn't even seem familiar. I'm pretty sure this is an evil none of our ancestors have faced before" she said as they got to the attic.

"Well we have to try" Wyatt said as he put his hands over the book. A soft yellow light started emitting from his hands as the pages turned rapidly.

"That is so unfair" Chris stated under his breath.

"I know, He should have to flip like every other person" Mel said glaring at Wyatt.

Wyatt got to the end of the book and looked at his siblings.

"I got nothing" he said with a shrug.

"Chris you know the book the best, do you ever remember seeing anything on any Anointed One?" Mel asked looking at her brother.

"Doesn't ring a bell. Maybe we should go to Magic School and check with the others?" he asked.

As the three were about to orb out a group of four different demons shimmered into the attic.

"Great just what we needed" Wyatt said as he conjured an energy ball.

Wyatt pitched the energy ball at the group of demons. When the ball exploded and didn't vanquish them, the siblings got worried.

"Why didn't that work, that's supposed to work!" Wyatt said as a fire ball came flying past his head.

Mel flicked out her hands and tried to blow up the demons. "Mine didn't work either" she panicked.

The demons started to advance on the siblings. One demon shot a lightning bolt at Chris. The witch lighter ducked out of its path in the nick of time.

"What are we going to do guys?" Chris shouted.

"Mel, can you make up a spell?" Wyatt asked as he put up his force field.

"I don't know, Chris what kind of demons are these?" Mel asked as she looked in the direction of her other brother. "Chris?" Mel asked confused and worried. Her brother had suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**Yes yes, I had to put in a Prue scene. I know, sort of lame. But there you go Prue fans. OMG what happened to Chris?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I love how everybody has different theories about where Chris went! I can't believe I managed to leave that good of a cliff-hanger. Too bad it wont' last you'll figure it out in like the first sentence, oh well I was never good at keeping secrets. Thank you to all who reviewed (Good to have you back Dreamer!) I can't wait to hear what everybody thinks of this chapter. We are about to hit the downward spiral of the story and I can't wait until the end. I hope everybody is enjoying and will enjoy the next few chapters. Well on with the show and please review!**

* * *

"I think they are Salerity demons, but they shouldn't have the power to deflect our powers" came Chris's voice from nowhere.

"Chris where are you?" Wyatt asked with dread.

"What do you mean, I'm right here!" he yelled.

"Ok, spell first, figure out why we can't see Chris after" Mel said as she began chanting. "Drawing on the power of three, snuff this evil into debris."

The demons all stopped their attacks and looked at each other. Something wasn't right. Simultaneously the demons exploded all over the attic.

"Couldn't you have come up with a spell that wasn't so messy?" Wyatt asked as he dropped his force field.

"Yea, but it would have taken longer" Mel said snidely. "So back to our missing brother."

"Guys, I'm not missing, I'm right here" Chris stated.

"Yes, but we can't see you. So you're like invisible?" Mel said as she stuck her hand out where she heard the voice coming from. To her surprise she hit something solid.

"So you can hear me and feel me, but can't see me" Chris stated. "Is this my new power?" he questioned excitedly.

"I don't know. What sort of powers do Elders have?" Mel questioned. "Also, how did you trigger it? Sort of bad timing if you ask me."

"I didn't want to be here. These demons were like impermeable to our powers, so I didn't want to be here with them, I wanted to be researching" Chris recalled.

"Well then yea that would make sense I guess. But um, Chris you can become visible again" Mel stated.

"I don't know how" he said.

"Breath Chris. Just concentrate on being seen again it should work" Wyatt instructed.

After a few minutes Chris's body faded back into view.

"Welcome back" Mel said with a smile.

"I can see that power is going to come in handy someday" Chris said going to the book. "So I thought the plan was capture and torture, not cover the attic with demon guts" Chris said looking around.

Mel stuck her tongue out at her brother. "It's difficult to capture and torture when they don't exactly respond to your powers" she said.

"Why didn't our powers work on them" Wyatt asked as he went over to the book.

"I don't know. I was right they were Salerity demons so they shouldn't have had that kind of power. Maybe our new demon enemy infused them with more power?" Chris questioned.

"Come on we better get to Magic School" Wyatt said as he orbed out followed by his siblings.

"So you guys were attacked by demons immune to your powers and you think it's because this new demon gave them more?" Hope asked for clarification.

"Yea basically" Wyatt said.

"And Chris figured out his new power" H.J. questioned as well.

"Yes" Chris said.

"Fantastic, anything else happen in the last hour that we missed?" Faith asked.

"Chris and Wyatt are moving into an apartment with Blake" Mel stated.

"Ooo ooo, I knew that" Hope answered excitedly.

"Ok guys, so Anointed One, find anything?" Wyatt asked.

"These books barely even mention his name. I don't know what to look for next" Faith said shutting a book.

"The book of Shadows doesn't have anything either. So pretty much we are going on a few mentions of his name in some books and the information Blake and Bianca found out in the underworld" Wyatt informed them.

"Yea pretty much" H.J. said.

"How do you think he infused them with more power?" Faith asked.

"Well clearly this guy has a lot of power to be able to give demons more power. What I want to know is why did they attack when the three of us were at the Manor. That's suicide" Chris stated.

"Maybe it was a test run, you know to see how much power he has to infuse all of his demonic minions with to take us out" Hope said absently.

"Thanks for the happy thoughts Hope" H.J. said to his sister.

"Anytime" she said smiling.

A week later Wyatt, Blake and Chris were signing the final papers for the new apartment.

"And sign here" the lady said with a smile. "Okie dokie, you three are free and clear to move in. If you want to move in before the first, the land lord said she would give you the two weeks free, just to get the apartment occupied. So feel free to start moving stuff in today if you wish."

"Really?" Blake said excitedly, he couldn't wait to get out of his loft.

"Yep. Well I will get out of your hair now. Thanks." the lady said as she made her way out the door.

"Couch" Wyatt said waving his hand across the living room. The couch that belonged to their Aunt Prue appeared in a swirl of orbs.

"You don't really care about personal gain do you Wyatt" Chris said jumping off the counter.

"Personal gain doesn't really apply to our powers, it mostly applies to spells. Anyway, am I hurting anybody?" he asked.

"No" Chris replied.

"Then I am fully within the bylaws of the Reed, however if we moved everything in by hand, I can't say that nobody would get hurt" Wyatt remarked.

"Fine" Chris said as he walked down the hallway. "Bed" Wyatt heard him say.

Blake shimmered out and then back in with a TV and some boxes. "Here Wy" Blake said pointing out the TV.

"Sweet" Wyatt replied.

The three boys spent the majority of the day setting up their new place.

"This is so great!" Blake said happily.

"It's sort of just dawning on me that I moved out of the Manor. It seems so weird." Wyatt said slightly sad. "But now we have our own place, and we are so going out and meeting some hot chicks tonight" Wyatt said as he gave Blake a high five.

"Well I am heading over to the manor and checking in with Mel. You two, try not to make a mess of anything" Chris said as he orbed out.

Mel was in the attic going though different books from magic school.

"Hey how's it going?" Chris asked.

The young witch looked up "Fine. So when do you guys move in?" she asked.

"We sort of already did. They said we could move in right away. That's why we have been gone all afternoon" he responded.

"Oh. I see" Mel said as she closed the book.

"Mel if you want me to stay here tonight" Chris began.

"No, I'll be fine. I've been wanting some apart time from you guys and now I have it" Mel said holding back tears. "I have something for you guys, it's not a lot but I think you may need it" she said as she dug into her pocket and handed a green jump drive to Chris.

"What's this?" he asked.

"The new and improved technically advanced Book of Shadows" Mel explained. I cast a spell on it so the jump drive functions like the Book. Evil can't touch it, or take it out of your apartment, and if it is plugged in it will shut itself down around evil. It is also linked to the book so if you add something to it, it will show up in the book and vice versa." She continued.

"Wow, Mel that's great" Chris said pulling his sister in for a hug. "Thank you baby sister."

"You're welcome big brother" Mel responded. "Well, I need to get ready for Shayne to meet mom and dad tonight, and you need to get back to your new place."

"Yea I guess. I'll call you later ok?" he said.

"Um, yea, sure" was all Mel could muster. Chris looked at his sister and orbed out of the historical home. Mel waited until the orbs disappeared before she began crying.

* * *

**So ta-da! Chris revieled an Elder power!! About time too. That was the big cliff hanger from last chapter, hope it wasn't too lame. This scene between Mel and Chris sort of wrote itself and it moved me so much that I had to keep it in there. Don't think Wyatt is insensitive because he didn't say good-bye, but it just seemed like more of a Chris scene. Anyway please let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so glad you all liked Chris's power. I decied that since Leo could become invisible when he was hiding from the Titans, then one of Chris's powers would be that. Spoiler, he will get another one before the story ends. Alright guys I appologize for this chapter, it is like completely filler. But there are some funny moments. So who all is Team Blake and who all is Team Shayne? Please review an tell me who you are cheering for.**

* * *

Piper and Leo had insisted on having Shayne over for dinner so they could meet the man their youngest child had been seeing for a while now. Piper was concerned after she heard he was magical too, but it didn't matter as long as her baby was happy.

"So, what do your parents do Shayne?" Leo asked as they started eating.

"Well my dad works for the City of Salem, he is in charge of promoting the whole Colonial history of the town. Sort of ironic if you think about. My mom is a stay at home mom, she always wanted to be around to raise her children, or so she said. But she is thinking about opening up a day-care now that I moved out" Shayne explained.

"So both your parents are witches, but you don't really fight demons" Piper more stated than asked.

"Pretty much, I never really had to deal with demon attacks, until I moved here. I mean my parents had vanquished demons every now and again, but mostly before I was old enough to defend myself. It just wasn't a common thing back east" he explained.

"That's it Leo we are moving to the East Coast" Piper said with a laugh.

"Oh mom, you would miss me too much if you did that" Mel replied with a smile.

The night went on with pleasant conversation. After dinner the group gathered in the living room to talk more, and Piper took the opportunity to show Shayne Mel's baby pictures, much to her chagrin. As the evening began to wind down Piper and Leo retreated off to bed, leaving Mel and Shayne alone.

"Want to get out of here?" Mel asked turning to Shayne.

"Where do you want to go?" he replied.

"You're apartment" she said with a coy smile.

"Only if we work on stuff for school, that way we have and innocent cover story" he added returning the smile.

Mel grinned as she went upstairs to get her school bag.

Shayne and Mel sat at his apartment working on different assignments.

"What are you working on now?" Shayne asked leaning forward.

"Different designs for my sketch book. Quarterly entries are due soon" Mel said as she began to color.

"Can I see?" he said getting closer to the young witch. He leaned in and kissed Mel on the cheek. Mel turned to him slightly surprised. Shayne leaned in again for another kiss.

He pulled back with a concerned look on his face "What's wrong Mel?"

"It's just Chris and Wyatt you know found that apartment with Blake. Well it's just they're gone. It's hard to wrap my head around it. Not to mention I am supposed to be researching this new demon and I can't seem to concentrate when I am there and it's just like the manor isn't home anymore. Not without my brothers there." She explained.

"I see. Well do you want to stay here with me for a while?" Shayne asked timidly. "I could sleep on the couch and you could take my room."

"That's sweet. But I'm ok really. It's just going to take some time to get used to it all. I'll be alright there" Mel said with a small smile.

"Ok, but that offer will be here as long as you need it" Shayne said.

"Thanks, you're sweet" Mel replied as she settled into his chest.

"And as far as the new demon, you should lay low. If he isn't attacking then don't go looking for trouble" Shayne said as he stroked Mel's hair.

Mel sat up. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked fiercely.

"It means that I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Look I know I can't tell you what to do but I still don't want to see something terrible happen to you" Shayne said defensively.

"Ok, I'll lay low on this for a bit, as long as I don't have anybody around to help me with it. Does that seem fair?" she asked.

"I would prefer you not go after it at all, but yes that seems fair" Shayne said giving her another kiss.

* * *

Chris orbed into Bianca's apartment.

"Bianca?" Chris called out.

"Back here Chris" she called down the hall.

Chris walked down the hall to his girl friend's bedroom.

"Ah just the room I want to see you in" Chris said as he moved his eye brows up and down.

"You're so not cute" she said putting away some throwing stars. The phoenix closed over a large painting, concealing the assassin weaponry.

"What are you doing right now?" he asked.

"Cleaning my weapons" Bianca said with a duh expression.

"Well I'm sure you're having a great time with that, however I was wondering if you wanted to come and see my new apartment" Chris blurted out.

"You got to move in already?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, and I was hoping you would be my first house guest, so what do you say?" he asked.

"I would love to" she said standing up and giving Chris a kiss as he orbed the two of them out.

"This place is a total bachelor's place" Bianca said looking around. "But it's still nice. How does Mel feel about this whole thing?" she asked.

"She was upset at first, but I think she is ok now. She knew we weren't going to live together forever" Chris said

"Yea, but you guys have lived together your whole lives, it just seems like a major adjustment for everyone" Bianca replied.

"Well Wyatt and I are still together, so I will be cleaning up after him as always. And Mel knows she is welcome over here whenever she wants" Chris continued.

"At least she has Shayne. It's not like he won't take her mind off of you two leaving the Manor" Bianca said with a smile as Chris sarcastically glared at her.

* * *

Blake was out and about the next day getting basic things for the new apartment. Chris had left a list of things that they would need and Blake decided to pick the stuff up for him when he went to the store.

"What the hell is all this stuff" Blake scratched his head as he read the list. He wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry man" Blake started as he looked up and came face to face with Shayne.

"No problem Blake, what are you doing here?" Shayne asked curiously.

"Just moved into a new place and need to get the essentials. What about you?" Blake asked as he saw Shayne was holding some jars with a thick dark red liquid.

"Getting odds and ends, you know" Shayne said a bit nervously.

"I see, and you pick up jars of blood often?" the half-manticore asked suspiciously.

"It's not blood, a friend from school works here and she made me some home-made strawberry syrup. She likes to make things like that, and I told her how I had plans to make home-made ice cream with Mel and her mom tonight so she told me to stop by and get some jars" Shayne told him.

"Piper's making ice cream tonight?!" Blake said excitedly. "Man now I wish I didn't have to go into work and finish production on that commercial" he added disheartened.

"Yep, too bad" Shayne said as the two kept walking.

"Hey, maybe you can help me with something real quick. Chris had this list of things to get but I don't know why we would need it" Blake said.

"Stuff like what?" Shayne questioned.

"Why would we need 5 white candles, 4 blue candles, and one red candle and one black candle?" Blake questioned.

"In case the power goes out?" Shayne said with a smile.

"That's what I was thinking" Blake said, he couldn't believe he was actually being nice to Mel's boyfriend, that needed to stop.

"Anything else you want me to try and help you with?" Shayne asked uneasily.

"Nah, I'll figure it out. See you round" Blake said as Shayne walked away. Blake suddenly caught an uneasy vibe off of the young witch. Blake watched the young man leave. He was going to keep an eye on him.

* * *

Blake came back to the apartment with bags in his arms.

"Geez Blake did you buy the whole store?" Wyatt said with a chuckle.

"Ask Chris why he needs all this stuff. I found his list on the counter, but dude I couldn't find half this stuff, and do you know how many candles there are in those stores" Blake rambled.

"Let me see that list" Wyatt said taking the paper from his friend's hand.

"Blake these are potion ingredients and ritual supplies" Wyatt said with a laugh.

"Ok, so what does that mean exactly" Blake questioned.

"It means we can't use a lot of this stuff" Wyatt said still laughing.

"Why not?" Blake asked.

"Well like the thyme and rosemary we can use" Wyatt said going through the ingredients, "but these candles need to be blessed, that's why we get them from an occult shop. They are used for ritual" the blonde witch explained.

"That's weird Shayne didn't tell me that?" Blake said almost to himself.

"What does Shayne have to do with candles?" Wyatt questioned.

"I ran into him at the store, he didn't say anything about candles needing to blessed for ritual. He should have known that" Blake added under his breath.

"Not every witch ritualizes the same way Blake" Wyatt said.

"I guess, it just seems odd" Blake said as he continued to put stuff away.


	19. Chapter 19

**OK guys I know this is a short chapter, but when you get to the end you will see WHY it has to end there. So, nobody is on Team Shayne, everybody is cheering for Blake? I wonder what will happen at the end of this chapter? Thank you to all who have reviewed I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Please keep them coming, this chapter starts unfolding everything. Enjoy!**

* * *

This ice cream is delicious Mrs. Halliwell" Shayne said as he took another bite.

"Shayne you can call me Piper, and I'm glad you like it. This syrup is great too, you said your friend made it?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yea, just someone I know from school. You know Amy from Merch class right?" he said turning to Mel.

"Oh yea got it" Mel replied.

"I ran into Blake at the store too, he said he was mad that you were making ice cream on a night he had to work" Shayne said with a smile.

Two columns of orbs twinkled in before Piper could answer.

"We heard you were making ice cream" Wyatt said as he went to get some of the frozen treat.

"And we need to take some home for Blake too" Chris added. It felt weird to say home and not mean the Manor.

"So this is how it's going to be, you all are just going to pop in and take food whenever you want" Piper said sarcastically.

"Well only when Chris won't cook for us" Wyatt replied, earning himself a glare from Chris.

Wyatt took a seat next to Shayne. "What's up man, Blake said he ran into you today" Wyatt said taking a bite of ice cream.

"Yea, he was having issues with Chris' list. I was sort of in a rush to get some stuff home so I probably wasn't much of a help" Shayne replied.

"That would make sense as to why you didn't tell him that he can't just buy any old candles for ritualizing" Wyatt said with a laugh. "The poor guy was all confused when I told him that the candles he bought wouldn't work."

"Oh ha ha. Yea he did ask me something about candles I guess" Shayne said uncomfortably.

Piper got up and went into the kitchen to start on some dishes.

"Hey Mel I have some questions about the jump drive you gave me earlier, I was wondering if you could help me" Chris said almost as if he was talking in code.

"Um, yea sure, my computer is upstairs" Mel said as the two got up from the table and headed for the stairs.

Wyatt and Shayne sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you like basketball, the game is on right now?" Shayne asked breaking the deathly silence.

"Ok" Wyatt said leading the younger man into the living room. "So who is your favorite team?" he asked.

"Of all the teams, I would have to say the Celtics" Shayne replied.

"Over the Lakers!" Wyatt asked appalled.

"Dude, I'm from Massachusetts" was all that Shayne said. The two kept watching the game in silence.

"So you really like my sister huh?" Wyatt asked.

"Yea, I do. She is like nobody I have ever met before" Shayne replied.

"Good, because if you hurt her, you can't even imagine what I would do to you" Wyatt said as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"I get it Wyatt, she is your baby sister. It's your obligation to protect her" Shayne said.

"It's not an obligation" Wyatt defended.

"Really because in case you haven't noticed, you moved out. You really think that you can watch her every move from across town" Shayne remarked. "But you know what, she is a great person. I mean just look at her once and tell me that she isn't a strong woman who has the ability to do anything she wants."

Wyatt looked at Shayne speechless. "Yea, she is pretty great. That's why I don't want anyone to hurt her."

"By trying to protect her forever Wyatt, you will end up hurting her in the end" Shayne said as his phone rang. He walked out of the living room letting Wyatt think for a little bit.

Who did this guy think he was, telling him that by watching out for his baby sister he would hurt her. She needed him, otherwise who knows what trouble she would get into.

Shayne came back into the living room.

"I got to go man that was my friend Jeremy, he needs to get into my apartment" Shayne explained.

Shayne went up the stairs to say good-bye to Mel.

"Baby, I got to go, Jeremy needs me to let him in" he said as he approached the computer. Suddenly the screen went black.

"What just happened?" Mel asked panicked.

"Oh, looks like Chris accidentally kicked out the power cord" Shayne said handing it to Mel and stepping away.

Mel plugged the computer back in and the screen popped up again with the digital Book of Shadows.

"So your leaving me then" Mel said with a pout.

"Yea, but I'll see you in class tomorrow" Shayne said as he headed out the door. He trotted down the stairs and said good-bye to Piper and thanked her for the ice cream.

"See ya Wyatt" Shayne said as he started out.

"Um Shayne, wait." Wyatt said getting up. "I know I can be over bearing at times especially about Mel. But thanks for saying what you said it makes sense. I did move out and I can't watch her every move. I just hope that by me backing off she will be able to handle everything."

"She will man, you and Chris have been the best big brothers she could ask for. Got to run dude see you later" Shayne said walking out of the Manor.

Once the door closed behind him Shayne smile to himself. He started walking down the steps with a devilish grin and then flamed out.

* * *

**OMG Shayne was a demon and lying about everything!!! How could he do that to Mel? What's going to happen now? Can Blake still win her heart?**


	20. Chapter 20

Shayne flamed into the underworld. Jeremy bowed instantly to him.

"My liege, how was your encounter with the twice blessed?" Jeremy asked.

"Productive. If I can get him to back off of his younger sister then I can turn her. Fate dealt me a grand card indeed" Shayne remarked as he watched sand sifting in an hourglass.

"Sire?" Jeremy asked.

"Well you see these are the same witches that prevented me from getting my hands on the fire of Rome. And then when I met Mel I didn't know she was part of the Charmed lineage. I figured she was just a telepath I could use to find other witches and gain their powers. Now I find that little witch and her family are part of this grand prophecy. All I have to do is stop them and I will get to claim my true place as ruler of the underworld" Shayne said with an evil smile.

"But why turn the witch, why not just kill her?" Jeremy questioned.

"Because, I need to take out her oldest brother first, and the scrolls are very specific as how to break a being as powerful as the Twice Blessed. It takes two beings of pure magic, and a special bond. That's the only way I can weaken their coven enough to destroy them. Mel would never willingly betray her family so she needs to be coerced. I'm just glad I didn't kill her on our date, or that I didn't show my demonic powers during that attack" Shayne explained.

"I'm still working on a lead for that attack sire; it shouldn't have slipped through our intelligence. However, the numbers of your resisters are dwindling" Jeremy explained with a bow.

"Good. Now we just need to build our armies up. We need to get these demons trained if we are going to rage a war against these beings. Being raised among humans taught me that there needs to be organization if you are to succeed in warfare" Shayne told his 'friend'.

"I'm here to serve you Master. What do you want me to do?" Jeremy asked.

"We need generals. Demons to lead our armies into battles, but who won't over throw us in the process" Shayne explained.

"I will see what I can do" Jeremy said as he flamed out.

Mel was in her room drawing. Her mind was racing causing her to have major artist block. She was dwelling on the assignment, it was making her ill. Over the past few weeks, Mel couldn't spend much time at home, she chalked it up to not having her brothers around. It was becoming a trend that when these claustrophobic feelings set in she would have to see Shayne. She was feeling closed in again, something was wrong. She had to get out of the Manor. She had to see Shayne. Mel put down her drawing utensils and orbed out of her room. She reappeared in front of Shayne's apartment door. She knocked on the oak finish and waited for her boyfriend to answer.

"Mel what are you doing here?" Shayne asked with a smile on his face.

"I just had to get out of the house. Is it ok for me to stop by or are you busy?" Mel asked.

"I'm never too busy for you, come in. I was just reading" Shayne said as he closed the door behind Mel.

"What are you reading?" Mel asked.

"Macbeth, I love that play" Shayne exclaimed as he sat back on the couch.

"You do realize that it portrays witches in a bad light right? Shakespeare obviously didn't know any witches when he wrote that play" Mel stated sitting next to Shayne.

"Well that's probably a good thing. At that time in England I'm sure anyone associated with witches and the craft were murdered" Shayne stated.

Mel frowned for a moment as a thought occurred to her. "How did your family survive the witch trials?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Shayne questioned.

"You said both your parents had powers and that your family settled in Salem and never left. How did they never get caught during the witch trials?" Mel asked again, this time a little more forcefully.

"You could pretty much stay out of trouble if you were in good standing with the Church; I guess the family had a lot of money that they kept donating. A respectable family that gave money to the Church wasn't going to be targeted for witch craft. And of course they used spells too" Shayne explained.

"I don't know how you do it?" Mel said as she shifted snuggle in closer to Shayne.

"How I do what?" Shayne asked back as he put his arm around the witch.

"Every time I am feeling confined and overwhelmed you just make everything melt away. Even if we talk about the Salem witch trials" Mel said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" Shayne said as he kissed Mel on the forehead.

"No, I brought it up, it was my fault" Mel stated.

"Well let me put you at ease" Shayne exclaimed as he kissed her on the lips passionately.

Mel reciprocated the kiss. Her heart started racing and she had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. This man was too good to be true. Everything he did was so perfect. The two were kissing for what seemed like forever, the world was lost to them. Suddenly Shayne pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Mel asked, wondering if it was something she did.

"Nothing. I just know that if we keep kissing, we're not going to be able to stop, and I want to get to know you better first" Shayne explained to the young witch.

"That's so sweet. And frustrating all at the same time" Mel exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I want to know you. Tell me about your dreams, what are your fantasies and desires" Shayne asked.

Mel got another flash like before, but this time she only heard Chris's voice in her head.

"Dangerous alternative realities people. Based on fantasies, desires, dreams" she heard Chris say.

"Mel are you alright?" Shayne's voice brought Mel back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine. Just zoned out again, I do that a lot" she said. "Um, listen I've got to go, I have some drawing homework I need to finish" she said getting off the couch. "Thanks, I'm glad you were here" she stated as she orbed out of the apartment.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok so, for some reason I couldn't write any messages for my last chapter so I will have to do that now... BUM BUM BUM!!! SHAYNE IS EVIL!!! I know most of you knew that already, I'm sorry for being predictable. I truly was a Blake fan the whole time, but I have to make you all suffer a little bit. Now this chapter needs a little set up... This is a few months down the road from the last chapter. My timeline for it is Mel and Shayne have been dating anywhere between 6-9 months. Less than a year for sure. No definate amount, but I feel I need to explain that for the rest of the story, it seems sort of necessary. Counting down the chapters until the big Mel and Blake finale!! Hope you like where the story is going. Please review!!**

* * *

Peyton Halliwell was in a deep sleep. In her dream she was walking along a packed beach. Everywhere she looked she saw couples… couples that she helped create. She recognized a few of the faces as actual people she had set up, but most of the faces were blurry. She could tell they were all happy though. Suddenly she heard a noise. She turned around and started walking towards the ocean, the noise getting louder and louder. Once she was in about waist deep the sound became clear. It was an old song that she and Mel used to listen to over and over again on her mom's iPod. Peyton was ripped from her sleep to hear the song playing on her cell phone. 'I make them good girls go bad' rang out through her room. She glanced over to see Mel's picture on the screen.

"Uh why is she calling this early" Peyton thought as she reached over to grab the phone. As she picked up the phone Peyton was pulled into a premonition. In her vision Peyton saw Mel standing between her brothers and Shayne. Mel looked between her brothers and her boyfriend. Shayne extended his hand out and without hesitation Mel took his hand and walked away from her brothers. Wyatt and Chris looked defeated. Peyton came out of the premonition and answered the phone.

"Um hello?" she answered.

"Hey Pey. I know it's early but I could really use your help getting ready for tonight. Can you come over when you get ready?" Mel's voice came from the other end.

"Uh yea, no problem. It might not be for a while, I have some things to do first" Peyton said to her cousin.

"No problem but come over as soon as you can" Mel told her.

"What's going on tonight again?" Peyton asked.

"Peyton! It's Shayne and mine's anniversary" Mel scolded.

"I thought that it was Chris and Bianca's anniversary?" Peyton questioned.

"Yea it is, they got back together like the day before Shayne and I started dating, and tonight is the Decade Jam at P3 so Chris wanted to celebrate tonight" Mel explained.

"Oh got it. Yea, I'll be over as soon as I can" Peyton replied still thinking about her vision.

"Great see ya later" Mel said excitedly.

Peyton hung up the phone.

"What the hell does that mean? Why did answering the phone trigger it?" Peyton asked herself.

"Trigger what?" Parker said walking into her sister's room.

"I just had a strange premonition" Peyton explained. "Mel was standing between Shayne and her brothers and when she walked off with Shayne the two looked incredibly disheartened. They felt betrayed" Peyton explained to her sister.

"That's odd. What were you doing when you got the vision?" Parker asked.

"I was answering my phone, Mel was calling me" Peyton explained.

"I don't see a connection… well other than Mel being involved" Parker said.

"I know. I'm supposed to go over there, want to come with?" she asked.

"Can't I'm finally setting up Olivia today, I told her I would come along just to make her feel comfortable" Parker explained.

"Ooo who did you set her up with?" Peyton asked.

"H.J.'s friend, Dallas, you know the one who's in that band" Parker explained.

"Oh, I didn't know you talked with him?" Peyton said.

"I do occasionally. We've gotten coffee a few times and we have some mutual friends. He is a nice guy and I think he will be a good starting point for Olivia to start building her confidence with guys again" Parker explained.

"Draw your bow girl, draw you bow" Peyton said as she got out of bed.

"Cute, very cute" Parker said as she threw a pillow at her older sister.

Wyatt was just getting out of bed when a shower of orbs appeared in his room. He looked up to see his cousin H.J. looking a little frantic.

"Wyatt I need your help" H.J. stated.

"Why what's wrong?" Wyatt asked jumping to his feet.

"I don't know what to play tonight for the Decade Jam at the club" H.J. said exasperated.

"If that's really what you are so worked up about, I'm orbing you into quick sand" Wyatt said sitting back down on his bed.

"Seriously dude, I need help. Aunt Piper told me I'm supposed to play things from like the first decade the club was open. I don't know any songs from the double zeros" H.J. explained.

"I see, and I do?" Wyatt questioned.

"Well you are the oldest, you should know something" H.J. explained his reasoning.

"Hen, I was 6 when the double zeros ended, I was watching Barney, not jamming out to the radio" Wyatt told his younger cousin.

"I know man. Look, I just need some help going through the songs I actually found. I guess I need a second opinion about them" he explained.

"Alright, let me just get dressed" Wyatt said.

"Sweet I'll meet you at my house" H.J. said as he orbed out.

Wyatt got dressed and orbed over to his Aunt Paige's house. His cousin Hope was in the kitchen eating breakfast. Wyatt snuck up slowly behind her. When he was a few inches from her ear he yelled "Good morning Hope!" The young witch lighter was so scared that she orbed out of her chair, allowing Wyatt a chance to eat some of her waffles.

Hope reformed and turned around, punching her oldest cousin in the arm "That's not funny!" she yelled at him.

"Ouch hey, I thought you were part pacifist" he said rubbing the sore spot on his arm, grinning the entire time.

"Remember, I'm less of a pacifist than you" she told him.

"I'll remember that for next time. So I'm going to help your brother with his music for tonight, want to help?" he asked.

"No, I've got to get over to Charmed soon. I've got the day shift today" she explained.

"Alright, catch you later then" he said as he walked up the steps to H.J.'s room.

Wyatt walked into the gray bedroom. H.J. was sitting at his computer going through the list of songs he had on file for tonight. Wyatt pulled up a chair and spun it around so he could sit on it backwards.

"Alright H.J. what have you got for tonight" Wyatt said as he started reading the play lists.

"I was thinking about starting with some of the bigger club hits from that time, something like this" he said as he put on 'Low' by Flo Rida.

"Alright good dance music, what else" Wyatt asked.

The two went through several songs. All of which Wyatt thought would work great, H.J. had really done his homework, he was even going to announce what year all the songs were from.

"So why is it called spinning if you don't actually spin anything?" Wyatt asked as they were going through music.

"Well everything is digital now, I can just adjust speeds and stuff on the computer to get the songs to mix and flow. But DJs used to actually spin records and those had to be adjusted via the equipment. Everything was based by how the records were spun. That's why it's called spinning" H.J. explained.

"Ok, so these are records right?" Wyatt said as he pointed to the vintage wall decorations around his cousin's room.

"Right. So are you working at all tonight?" H.J. asked.

"Yea, I sort of had no choice since Chris and Mel both took off. I think Peyton is working tonight too" Wyatt explained.

"That's cool. So then you don't think Aunt Piper will blow me into the next century if I play these songs?" he questioned.

"No H.J. these songs definitely rock" Wyatt told his younger cousin. "Alright so I'm going to get back home and make sure my wonderful siblings haven't burned the house down yet" Wyatt said getting up to leave.

"Wyatt, it's not like you're cooking or anything, the house is more than likely still standing" H.J. said looking at his computer screen.

Wyatt glared at his cousin's head.

"Whoops, did I say that out loud?" H.J. with a sheepish smile.

"Yes. And I never started the house on fire" Wyatt defended himself.

"No, because your home economics teacher told your mom never to let you in a kitchen again. Speaking of, did you hear that they finally were able to re-open up that wing at Bentley Middle School?" H.J. asked.

"Yes I heard that" Wyatt said in a mocking voice. "Alright as much as I would love to stay here and talk about my cooking, I'm going home. See you tonight" Wyatt said as he orbed out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews. So I should have mentioned this earlier but better late than never... everybody was for Team Blake!! Yay I'm so glad. I really love him as a character and sort of made him from my best friend. Not much yet going on in this chapter, but it is cute and I should take this time to point out that I have a dry sense of humor and a lot of things I find funny don't make too much sense. We still need to find out what Mel is going to do about a demonic boyfriend?! How does she not know? Like seriously, she is telepathic, maybe she is a little too good at mental barriers. :) Love you all please review!!**

* * *

"So why do you need me here?" Peyton asked from her spot on Mel's bed flipping through a magazine.

"Um, to help me pick out an outfit, help me do my hair, and give me advice on why Shayne won't take our relationship to the next level" Mel said as she roamed through her closet.

"Whoa what?!" Peyton asked flabbergasted.

Mel sighed "I don't know why but every time we get close to, you know, he pulls away. I don't get it" she explained.

"Every time?" Peyton asked confused.

"Every time" Mel stated.

"So in all this time you guys haven't… at all?" Peyton questioned.

"Not once" Mel told her.

"Wow. That really sucks" Peyton stated.

"I'm aware of that Peyton. Is that all the cupid advice I'm going to get out of you?" Mel asked.

"Maybe it's for the best" Peyton replied.

"Ok, that wasn't the answer I was expecting" Mel told her cousin.

"How much do you know about him? I mean, he goes to your school, you're in the same major, and he is originally from Salem, which by the way red flag. All I'm saying is that something wants you two to wait, and I think you should listen to it, you know, don't rush things" Peyton explained.

"Yes, I know. But as you so graciously pointed out… it sucks" Mel said.

"But your relationship will be stronger for it" Peyton replied.

"Ooo I hate it when you do that. Stop giving me logical and meaningful reasoning. It makes it so I can't argue back" Mel said.

"Well you know that's my goal in life" Peyton replied with a smile. "Ok, so we have to dress in clothes from the first decade that the club was open… right?"

"Yea, but my Mom's old clothes, so not cool, lot of flashy belt buckles. And I don't think I have anything remotely close to early 21st century in my closet" Mel explained.

"My mom said that when she moved out she had packed a bunch of stuff up and put it in the attic, do you think some of her clothes would still be there?" Peyton asked.

"Worth a shot" Mel said as the two started heading toward attic.

The two girls started going through various boxes marked Phoebe on them. Finally they found a box of clothes.

"Wow, this stuff is… vintage is a good word I guess" Peyton said looking at the clothes her mom used to wear.

"Oh my god, Pey, you so need to wear this tonight, you would look totally hot" Mel said as she pulled out a pair of white pants and a white and blue top that was low cut and would show a lot of mid drift. There was also a tie string that had white ruffles on it that connected just below the bust.

"Wow, mom actually wore things that cool?" Peyton asked.

"Apparently. See this is why I didn't go through my mom's stuff, there was nothing this good" Mel said as she pulled out a pair of loose fit black pants with a silver sheen.

"Mel those would look so awesome with this top if you put this under it" Peyton said holding up a black translucent shirt with thumb slits, and a light purple crop top with tank top straps.

"Where did you find that?" Mel asked moving over to Peyton's side.

"Down at the bottom. I can't believe mom didn't tell me she had such a good fashion sense" Peyton said digging through the clothes more.

"Well at least now I know where my love of clothes comes from. I knew it couldn't have come from my mom" Mel explained as the two kept rummaging through the clothes.

Chris and Bianca managed to pry themselves from the soft covers of Bianca's bed. It was a beautiful morning that was sure to lead to a wonderful night.

"So what time do I need to be ready by?" Bianca asked.

"I'll come by around 7, we'll go to Charmed for dinner and then head over to P3 for the Decade Jam" Chris told her.

"And then I get my present?" Bianca asked in a little kid voice.

"Only if you're good" Chris said giving her a kiss on the nose. "I'll see you later" he said as he orbed out.

Bianca went over to her counter and grabbed her phone. She scrolled through the contacts until she found Mel's name. She hit the send button.

"Hello?" Mel's voice answered a few seconds later.

"Hey Mel, got a favor. So this Decade Jam thing tonight at P3, everything is themed like the first decade the club was open right?" she asked

"Right" Mel replied.

"So, what am I going to wear?" Bianca asked.

"Funny you should ask that, Peyton and I are going through some of my Aunt Phoebe's clothes from back then. Come over and find an outfit" Mel told her.

"Ok, I'll be over in a bit" the Phoenix said as she hung up the phone.

Mel and Peyton were still digging around in the clothes when Bianca shimmered in.

"Ok, so what did you two find to wear?" she asked.

The two young witches showed Bianca their outfits for the evening and then started helping her dig through the clothes.

"What about this one B?" Mel asked as she held up a coral colored leotard top.

"That could work, what sort of pants would I wear?" Bianca asked.

"I actually just got a project back with pants that would work really well with these give me a second" Mel said as she pranced down the stairs.

After a few minutes Mel came back up with a pair of camouflage patterned pants with smocking up the sides.

"Here try these" she said handing the pants to the older witch.

The three girls spent about an hour going through all the clothes.

"So do you and Shayne have big plans tonight Mel?" Bianca asked. The mention of Shayne's name made Peyton go stiff.

"Actually we probably have the same plans as you and Chris, dinner at Charmed and then on to the club" Mel informed her.

"Wow, those are our exact plans" Bianca said with a laugh.

"No" Mel said looking straight at Bianca and pointing her finger at her.

"What?" the Phoenix replied.

"I am not going on a double date with you and my brother. That's just creepy" Mel said with a shiver.

"But how did you… Melinda!" Bianca screeched at her.

"Sorry, your thoughts just peaked and I got a hit, it wasn't intentional" Mel informed her.

"Oh you read her mind. You know I forget so often that you can do that, I mean it seems like you mostly use your power to use other powers" Peyton remarked.

"It's useful in many ways" Mel said.

"Well I need to get going guys. Stuff to do, people to kill" Bianca said standing up. Upon looking at the faces of the two younger witches she replied "Not literally" and then shimmered off. Mel and Peyton looked at each other and then laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

I hope you all are liking the story so far. Sorry about this chapter, Blake takes a minor turn towards the dark side... but it is all for Mel (insert ahhhs here). So where do you think this story is heading? Who will save the day? Will there be a day left to save? Oh and P.S. don't hate Wyatt too much in this chapter, I always pictured him as the super sweet, somewhat smart, but mostly dense sort of character. Please review and let me know what you think. GO TEAM BLAKE!!!

* * *

Blake dodged another fireball. He needed to get out of this mess. The group of demons was descending on him. He tilted his head back and let out a high pitched manticore yell. The demons stopped in their tracks and covered their ears, allowing Blake a chance to shimmer into a different part of the underworld. The half manticore walked along. Something seemed familiar about the tunnel he was in. He followed it down to a medium sized opening. That's when he realized why it was so familiar. The Manticores he found were all chowing down on a fresh kill.

"Uh, hi cousins" Blake said nervously.

The manticores all looked up and sniffed the air. They could tell that he was one of them. Blake seemed very disturbed by the fact that they were eating raw meat like animals, and yet looked so human. One Manticore walked in from a different part of the cave.

"Who are you" he said looking Blake up and down.

"Uh, my name's Blake. I need some help" he said.

"Why haven't I seen you before" the Manticore asked Blake as he kept circling him and sniffing him.

"I um, dwell above ground mostly. It's easier to find innocents that way" Blake tried to lie.

"Your half Manticore, but you don't seem Manticore" he said as he continued checking out Blake.

"Oh enough of this" Blake said as he pushed the Manticore against the cave wall. This alerted the other Manticores to circle him in an instant.

Blake thought quickly and tapped into his apathy to stop their powers.

"Look dude, I need answers. What's with this new demon on the rise? I know he is forming armies and he is trying to lay low on the magical radar. What I want to know is who is he?" Blake all but yelled at the Manticore he had pinned. The other Manticores were getting restless that they couldn't use their powers.

"You know what we know. Nobody has a name for this new demon other than the Anointed One. But they do say that he lives above ground some of the time. He also resides in a secluded part of the underworld" the Manticore said so he could regain his ability to breath.

"Where is that?" Blake said pushing harder on the demon's throat.

"I don't know. Nobody does. Only this new source" the Manticore managed to choke out.

Blake let up on his kinsman's throat and then pointed around to the other Manticores there. "Do any of you have any more useful information?" he asked.

The Manticores shook their heads, and Blake shimmered out.

"It has to be Shayne" Blake said as he fell onto his bed. "All signs point to him, I just need proof."

A column of orbs started to form in Blake's room. His best friend in the whole world and the oldest brother of the love of his life stood before him.

"Not again Blake" Wyatt said looking at the state his friend was in. Blake hadn't shaved in a few days, and looked like he hadn't showered in the same amount of time. He desperately looked like he needed some sleep.

"What do you mean not again?" Blake asked.

"You know for someone who hates the underworld, you sure have been down there a lot lately" Wyatt said.

"It's the best place to find information on this new wanna be source" Blake informed him.

"I know Blake, but not even Chris is this focused on the demon. It's like you suddenly are out for blood vengeance" Wyatt told his friend as he sat down on Blake's bed.

"If that's what it will take to get that creep away from Mel" Blake said into his pillow.

"What?" Wyatt asked.

Blake sighed. He had been on this trail for months now. Everything pointed to Shayne, but he couldn't prove it. "I think the new source of all evil is Shayne" he said.

"What? Why would you think that?" Wyatt asked.

"Think about it Wyatt. Why whenever we get attacked Shayne is never with us? Or the fact that ever since Mel started dating the guy she gets these claustrophobic feelings when she is around her family for too long. Why doesn't Shayne ever help look things up in the Book of Shadows? It's things like that, they're why I'm suspicious" Blake stated.

"Blake, this guy is great. I mean ok I wasn't thrilled when him and Mel first started going out, but he made me see that I can't control what she does. After I got past the fact that he was dating my little sister, I really got to know him and he's awesome. He helps Parker with her English Lit homework, he plays guinea pig for Portia's new recipes, and mostly, he is completely devoted to Mel. What more could I ask for her" Wyatt said.

"But Wyatt, something isn't right about the guy" Blake said.

"Blake buddy, what is wrong with you? You've never acted like this before" Wyatt stated.

"Because he is going to hurt her" Blake yelled at his best friend. "You don't see it, Chris doesn't see it and mostly Mellie doesn't see it. But I do, I can feel something bad coming and I don't want to see anything break up our team, my family" Blake said starting to get choked up.

"Blake you've got to relax man, Shayne isn't going to do anything to hurt Mellie, he loves her" Wyatt told his best friend.

"Whatever Wyatt" Blake said as he shimmered back to the underworld.


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so glad you guys don't hate Wyatt... just don't hate Chris in this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Please keep them coming!! Let's continue as the plot thickens...**

* * *

Peyton had gone down stairs to get something to snack on and left Mel to work on her hair. Mel was rolling her long locks into rollers when she got a strange feeling. Somebody was in her room. She looked around and didn't see anybody. Shrugging it off as paranoia she turned back to the mirror and continued rolling the curlers in. Suddenly out of nowhere Chris appeared right behind Mel. Mel was so startled that she jumped in the air and spun around, landing a strong back fist to Chris' eye.

"Ouch. Damn it Mel that hurt" Chris said cradling his face.

"Well serves you right for pulling a stunt like that" Mel said crossing her arms. "Let me see" she said in a motherly tone. She could see that she was going to give her brother a shiner. She held her hands over the injury and the healing glow emanated from them. "Sorry big brother" Mel said.

"That's ok. Man, that's a cool power though" Chris said as he rubbed his face. He was still figuring out his powers from the elders and so far had only discovered that he was able to become invisible.

"I can't wait to get to use that one on a demon, I mean how cool, it's like now I'm here, now I'm not" Mel remarked as she kept rolling her hair up.

"So far it's pretty bitchin', you know as long as I remember not to sneak up on you with it" he said with a playful smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Mel asked.

"Just came by to see you, and to grab some stuff from the grocery store of mom" Chris said with a grin.

"I see. So Bianca said that you guys had the exact same plans as Shayne and I tonight" Mel said with a grin.

"No Mel we are not going on a double date, that would just be creepy" Chris replied taking a step back.

Mel laughed "that's exactly what I said to Bianca."

"Where's Peyton?" Chris asked.

"She went down stairs for something, she should be back soon" Mel replied.

"Well, I'm going to go and let you two get back to… whatever it is you guys do" Chris said as he left his sister's room and went down the hall. Before he reached his old room he heard something upstairs. "The book" he thought as he headed towards the attic. Chris cautiously opened the attic door and peered inside. To his astonishment he saw his cousin Peyton furiously going through the heirloom. "Peyton? What's going on?" he asked.

"What?" Peyton replied shutting the book quickly. "Nothing is going on Chris, why?"

"Because our family only goes to that book for two reasons, there was an attack, or we are trying to prevent a bad situation from getting worse" Chris replied.

Peyton sighed she knew she had to get some help on this one. "I had a premonition this morning" she admitted.

"What was it about?" Chris asked getting interested.

"Mel was standing between you and Wyatt, and Shayne. Shayne extended his hand out and Mel took it and walked away from you two and you guys felt betrayed. Like really bad mojo was coming off you guys in waves" Peyton explained.

"I don't get it. Wyatt and I don't have any issues with Shayne. Why would we feel betrayed if she went off with him? What triggered the vision?" Chris asked.

"Mel calling me this morning. I don't see the connection of a cell phone and… that" she said.

"Have you told Mel?" Chris asked.

"No, Parker knows but she is off playing cupid somewhere" Peyton said.

"Does she really have to play?" Chris retorted.

"Funny. Can we get back to the task at hand?" Peyton asked opening the book again.

"What is the task? I mean what are you trying to find in the book?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. Something about weird visions or choosing sides. I'm not sure but I'll know it when I see it" Peyton said as she kept flipping.

"What do you want me to do?" Chris asked.

"Don't let Mel know what I am doing. Just keep her from coming to look for me. Just for a little bit" Peyton replied.

Chris went back down the stairs to keep his sister busy.

Peyton kept flipping through the book, coming up empty.

"Come on Peyton, think. What is the missing link in this premonition? Cell phone rings, song wakes me up from a pleasant sleep, and BAM!" she said clapping her hands together. "Wait, waking up, the song!" Peyton exclaimed as she flipped to a page in the book she read thousands of time. It was the page on Balthazar and Cole. The entry contained all the information about Cole and his demon half, and the facts about how her mother was once Queen of the underworld. "Oh my god, he is turning Mel evil!" Peyton cried out loud. "Chris" Peyton yelled. Chris orbed back into the attic.

"What? I'm keeping Mel busy" he replied.

"I know forget that, look Shayne is a demon and he is turning Mel evil" Peyton rattled off.

"What? No that's not possible. Shayne is a witch, like us. He doesn't have any demonic powers, and besides of all people to recognize evil it would be Mel. She is a telepath" he said.

"I know but I figured out why I got that premonition. You know that old song that Mel and I used to listen to over and over all the time?" Peyton asked.

"Oh yea, I do" Chris said blandly.

"It's called 'Good Girls Go Bad', that's the connection!" Peyton shouted as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok so what sort of proof do you have" Chris asked in a skeptical tone.

"The fact that I can see the future should be proof enough don't you think?" Peyton replied.

"All you saw was Mel going off with Shayne, that could have been from anything Pey, going to dance, leaving the club, even sitting at a separate booth. You have no real reason to believe that Shayne is evil and is turning Mel evil too" Chris said walking out of the attic.

"You want proof, I'll get proof" Peyton said as she hearted out.

The soft pink heart reappeared in the underworld.


	25. Chapter 25

**Bum bum bum!! Only like 6 more chapters left! So everybody has liked it so far which I'm glad (we will see how much you like it at the end). So I haven't gotten a chance to post for a few days, not much time I guess. Hope you like this chapter and please review!!!**

* * *

Peyton walked along the dank corridors. Everything in the underworld looked the same. She was on high alert, anything could jump out at you down here. She finally found what looked like a lair, but no one was around. She turned just in time to see a row of thorns being spit at her. She dove out of the way before she was hit. As she jumped back up to retaliate, she noticed that the demon was fighting someone else.

"Blake?" she questioned. Peyton used her powers to turn the thorns back towards the demon spitting them out, the thorns hit the demon in the chest and the creature combusted.

"Blake what are you doing down here?" Peyton asked going up to her friend.

"I'm a demon, what are you doing down here?" he asked curtly.

"Blake don't talk like that. I'm down here because I think Mel is in trouble and I need to prove it" Peyton replied.

"You think Shayne is the source of all evil too don't you?" Blake questioned.

Peyton was stunned she didn't think that Shayne could be the new source. "I just think he is a demon and is trying to turn Mel evil."

"Sounds like the source of all evil to me" Blake said as the two started walking.

"Chris told me to get proof, he wouldn't believe me. If he would have seen that premonition he may be singing a different tune" Peyton told Blake. "Chris of all people to not believe me."

"You had a vision about it?" Blake asked. "That means time is running out."

"No, it means we are supposed to change it" Peyton replied. "So I'm sort of new to all this sneaking around the underworld behind my cousins' backs, how do we get proof about Mel's boyfriend being the source of all evil?" as she finished talking the two heard voices. Blake pushed the young cupitch behind a rock and hid himself. A demon and a warlock came walking down the corridor.

"My Master thinks you would be a great leader. With your experiences you could easily lead an army to victory. Especially against the ogres" Jeremy said trying to coax the warlock to join.

"The ogres? Why not the Charmed Ones?" the warlock questioned.

"Because my master has plans for those witches, and their brats. We need generals that can cut them off from the help of the magical community. You would be greatly rewarded by HIM, if you join us" Jeremy said. The talking died out as the two kept walking further down the dark walk way.

"I think that is a good lead, don't you?" Blake asked as he and Peyton followed the two.

Mel finished getting ready. She was a little mad that Peyton would just bail on her like that without saying good-bye. But she had bigger things to worry about, she had a date.

"Chris" she called down the hall.

"What" her brother shouted from his old room.

"Do I look cute?" Mel asked stepping out of her room. She was wearing the outfit of her Aunt's that she had found earlier.

"Where did you get those clothes?" he asked walking towards her.

"They are Aunt Phoebe's old things. Peyton and I found them in the attic, her and Bianca found stuff too. Aren't they perfect for the decade night?" she said twirling around.

"You look great sis. So what do you think of my clothes?" Chris questioned in a mocking voice.

"You think you're so funny. Where did you get those clothes anyway?" Mel questioned.

"Well I remembered that when I came back from the bad future I had stored a box of clothes I had gotten at a thrift store in the rafters at P3. I figured Mom would never have looked there so I searched around and there you go, instant turn of the century clothing. I was keeping them in the back of my closet" Chris explained.

"Man that is so weird. I mean it wasn't actually you that came back from the future, but you remember doing things and saying things. Well it was you, but it wasn't you and I'm just going to stop now" Mel said as she shook the confusing thoughts from her head.

"Yea, try thinking it through when it's your own head" Chris replied with a laugh. "Well I need to go and pick up Bianca. Probably see you at the restaurant" he said as he headed down the stairs.

A while later the doorbell rang. Mel answered and saw it was Shayne.

"Hey handsome" Mel said as she opened the door.

"Wow, Mel, you look amazing" Shayne said as he stared at her.

"Thanks. So ready to go" she said as she grabbed her Aunt Prue's leather jacket and the two headed out the door.

Mel and Shayne pulled up to Charmed on his bike. Wyatt had eventually gotten used to the idea of his sister on the two wheel death trap. The couple went in and sat down.

"Do I even need to take your order?" Faith said walking up to the table.

"Nope, same as always" Mel said with a smile.

"Sweet outfit Mel, where did you get it?" her younger cousin asked.

"Actually Peyton and I found it in Aunt Phoebe's old stuff. It's for the Decade Jam tonight at P3" Mel explained.

"Uh, I so wish I could go. I want to be 21 so bad" Faith said.

"Hey it's not going to be that much longer" Mel told her.

"Alright I'll go put your orders in. Be back in a bit" Faith said walking away.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love your family" Shayne said leaning over to Mel.

"It's been brought up once or twice" Mel said giggling.

"No I mean it. You guys are so close to each other and would do anything for each other. That's not something that comes along in every family" Shayne told her. This was getting old he was tired of playing the nice game.

"Hey, it's part of our charm" Mel replied. She glanced up to see Bianca and Chris walk in and sit at a table across the restaurant. Mel was glad that they weren't nearby, for some reason she didn't really want to be around Chris.

"I can't wait to go to the club tonight" Shayne told Mel. He had big things planned for later.

"I know, it's going to be so fun" Mel replied.

After dinner the two headed to the club. Mel was sort of dreading being around her family. She just wanted to be alone with Shayne. But her mom wanted her to be there tonight so she was going to go.

Shayne and Mel descended the stairs to the club. It was packed, people were wall to wall. Mel and Shayne went up to the bar to get some drinks. Mel saw her brother walk past her at the bar.

"Wyatt could you…" but he kept walking before she could finish.

He came past a few minutes later "Wyatt we need…" but she didn't get to finish.

"Mel let's just go sit down, Peyton will grab us drinks" Shayne said trying to pull her towards a table.

"You go and sit, our booth is reserved in the back" she said as she motioned in the direction.

Shayne walked out of sight. Mel turned back to the bar where Wyatt was running his ass off getting orders ready. Mel had just enough of the crowd. She held up her hands, flicked out her fingers and froze the club. The music kept playing as H.J. wasn't froze, neither were Peyton or Wyatt.

"Melinda!" Wyatt yelled at his sister.

"Oh come on like you aren't glad for the break. Now I need a gin tonic and a beer please" she said as she put a sweet smile on for her brother.

"Mel, personal gain" H.J. said into the microphone.

"Yea and what if people come into the club" Peyton said weaving in and out of the frozen customers.

"Look nobody is getting in, we are maxed out right now, and besides I'm unfreezing it in 3-2-1" Mel said as she twisted her hands and the room continued as it was.

Mel walked up to the table with the drinks and set them down.

"So Wyatt finally saw you?" Shayne asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Well he sort of had no choice" Mel said in with a 'duh' tone.

"Want to go dance?" Shayne asked.

"I'd love to" Mel said taking his hand and going toward the dance floor.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys get your reviews in we are almost to the end of the story!! This has been an exciting ride and I'm so glad people are enjoying my work since I struggled so much with this story. So a little set up for this chapter... the first part with Peyton and Blake is what is going on before the kids go out on their dates, and then it catches up to Mel and Shayne in the club. Hope you enjoy the chapter... and find out what Shayne is planning :). Please review!!!!**

* * *

"Blake we need to hurry, I need to work at P3 tonight" Peyton whispered as they followed the demon and warlock through the underworld.

"Shh, Peyton I need to hear what they are saying" Blake sniped.

"They are building an army. But what they aren't telling us is where we can find this new source" Peyton said crossing her arms.

"I'm aware but don't you think this information might be valuable in the near future" he replied.

Peyton sighed. He was right, but damn it she was going to be late for work.

"Look Peyton, you can go. I can stay down here and get our proof. Then we can keep Mel from making a terrible decision" Blake said, his blood boiling.

"You really like her don't you" Peyton said raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I do. Now go before you are late" he said. With that Peyton hearted out.

"My master is going to make a move on the Charmed front tonight. He is almost in position to eliminate the twice blessed witch. This is why we need you to start an attack on the magical alliances. We don't want the group of cousins to have access to the different forms of magic. Once we can get the girl's powers on our side, it won't take us long to arrange the ceremony to purge ourselves of the twice blessed, and the power of 3x3" the demon explained to the warlock.

"I will join you. But, I must choose my army. I have connections with some powerful warlocks who would be an important addition to this army. We will advance on the ogres tonight and then take out the fairies at sunrise" the warlock informed Jeremy.

"Sounds excellent. I will send out all the available dark lighters. Their instructions will be to shoot anything that orbs or even looks like it could orb" Jeremy replied.

"It will be done" the warlock said with a bow and blinked out.

Jeremy shimmered out of the cavern. Blake quickly picked up on the shimmer and followed the demon.

Jeremy reappeared in an apartment. Blake shimmered in behind a door, not paying much attention to his surroundings. He watched as Jeremy walked over to a book shelf and pulled a book off of it. Jeremy opened the cover of the book and pulled out a glass vial. Blake looked closely at the object. It looked to have some sort of black smoky essence in it.

"It's almost full" Jeremy said as he put the vial back and closed the book. Jeremy turned to the book shelf to replace the book, Blake looked hard at the cover… Macbeth.

"Oh no" Blake said as he started to look at his surroundings. He was in Shayne's apartment, the one he and Wyatt broke into all those months ago.

"Who's there?" Jeremy said looking up.

Blake's eyes went wide, did he really just make that critical of an error? He looked through the opening in the door to see the demon walking towards him. Blake thought quickly about his options, he could stay and fight, or he could shimmer away with Jeremy probably picking up on his shimmer and following him. Blake followed his initial reaction to get out of the place he shimmered out and reappeared in the underworld.

"At least down here he won't be able to track me as easily" the manticore said as he took off running down a corridor.

Jeremy felt the ripple and tried to follow it. Someone had been spying on him and he didn't like it. Whoever it was would pay. He shimmered into the underworld he looked around and didn't see anyone. Thinking that who was spying on him was trying to through him off his shimmer trail Jeremy shimmered out and tried to find him in a different part of the underworld.

* * *

Shayne and Mel were holding onto each other tightly on the dance floor while "All my Life" was playing.

"Mel, I have something very important to ask you" Shayne said pulling away to look Mel in the eyes.

"What baby?" Mel said curiously.

The song ended and people started to walk off the dance floor. Shayne grabbed Mel's hand "come with me" he said as he took her towards the DJ booth. "H.J. I need to borrow the mic real quick" Shayne said to the youngest Halliwell (last name or no) male. H.J. looked at him confused and handed him the mic.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a minute, I have something very important to say" Shayne started. "My name is Shayne and this is my beautiful girlfriend Mel and tonight is a very special night. From the moment I met Mel I knew I couldn't live without her so right now I would like to know something Mel…" Shayne questioned as he turned towards the confused brunette.

"What?" she asked shakily.

Shayne reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue box and opened it. He got down on one knee and held the box towards Mel. "Will you marry me?" he asked with glowing puppy dog eyes.

Mel's mouth fell open, as did, Peyton, H.J.'s Chris's, Bianca's and Wyatt's. Mel felt as if she couldn't speak. "Yes" she managed to squeak.

The crowd applauded and oohed and aahed at the sight. Shayne slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. A beautiful princess cut ½ karat diamond with two amethyst stones on either side on a platinum band. Mel just stared at the bobble that adorned her finger. H.J., Chris, Bianca, and Wyatt had smiles on their faces, Peyton had a look of horror.

"Wyatt, I'll be right back" Peyton said as she walked away from the bar quickly. She opened the door to Piper's office and stepped inside.

"Blake! Blake it's important, NOW!" She screamed.


	27. Chapter 27

**So, how's everybody liking the story so far? Hope all is good. So quick review, Shayne proposed to Mel and now Peyton is panicking because her and Blake are trying to prove that Shayne is a demon. Great now you are all up to speed. Read, review and enjoy!!**

**Oh, p.s. sorry if I have a random sense of humor, but I found myself giggling a lot during this chapter because of the total randomness and dry humor. Anyway, read on.**

* * *

Blake shimmered in panting.

"What?" he asked fiercely.

"Shayne just proposed to Mel… and she SAID YES!" Peyton said frantically.

"What? Wait when?" Blake said for a lack of anything better.

"Like just 5 seconds ago. We need proof and we need it now!" Peyton said grabbing Blake by the collar.

"Ok, give me like a minute" he said as he shimmered out. Peyton stood in the office pacing. How were they going to prove that Shayne was the source of all evil, and even worse, would anyone believe them?

Blake shimmered back into the office holding the vial hidden in the book from Shayne's apartment.

"Here" he said handing it to Peyton.

"Great. What is it?" she asked as she looked at the bottle in her hands.

"It's… well I don't know what it is, but Shayne had it in a book at his apartment, and look black smoky stuff it can't be good" Blake said looking at the half-cupid.

"Blake this isn't proof we don't even know what it is" Peyton all but screamed.

"But it's the best we have. Look are your sisters at home maybe they could do some research for us" he said.

"Parker is at work, but Portia is with Warren tonight, maybe they will help. Hope also isn't working, she could be able to help too. Look go to them explain everything and hopefully they will believe you. If not, just have them see what they can find about this vial, at the very least they should want to know why he has it" Peyton explained. Blake nodded and shimmered out.

Blake reappeared in the Jenkins-Williams household. Portia and Warren were sitting around the kitchen table, with a board in front of them.

"Hey guys, Peyton and I need your help… are you playing Candy Land?" he observed.

"Yes, it's a great game" Portia defended. "What do you guys need?"

"Well to make a long story short, Peyton basically had a premonition that supported my theory of Shayne being evil and I was spying on some demons in the underworld who were trying to form an army and I followed one to Shayne's apartment where I saw him pull this out of a book" he said showing them the bottle. "And now Shayne has just proposed to Mel at the club so we are kind of working against the clock, we need to find out what this is and how he can have such an influence over Mel" Blake said sucking in air.

"Oh my god Mel is engaged!" Portia squealed with excitement.

"Portia somehow I don't think that was the important part of his rant" Warren said to his friend.

"Oh right. But Shayne can't be evil, he is… perfect" Portia said sounding disheartened.

"I know everyone in your family likes him, but he's a demon, maybe this new big bad that you guys are after. I can't let him hurt her" Blake said turning away from the teens.

"Blake, if you have reason to believe he is a demon, I will do some research. Starting with this vial" Warren said looking at the object.

"I'll help, but I still don't believe it. If he is a demon why has he been so good to her?" Portia asked.

"He's just that good. Peyton said that Hope isn't working either if you guys want her to help out. I am going back down to the underworld to see what else I can find out" Blake said before he shimmered out.

Portia looked up at the ceiling. "Hope, we need some help."

Orbs formed revealing the oldest of the Matthews-Mitchell twins. "What's up guys?" Hope asked.

"Look not a lot of time to explain but basically Peyton and Blake have reason to believe Mel is engaged to a demon and we need to figure out why" Portia told her cousin.

"Shayne isn't a demon" Hope replied.

"What is it with you two? No correction your whole family. Shayne has been around for what a matter of months, less than a year. Blake has been around for a lot longer than that and if he feels something is wrong with the guy then at the very least you should be willing to look into it" Warren explained to the two half-witches.

"Do you always have to be right?" Portia asked.

"Well I do have an IQ of 165, so yea, there is always a strong possibility that I am correct in my assumptions" Warren said with a smile.

"You just wanted to sound fancy there" Hope said as she sat down. "Alright what do we have to go on?" she added.

"Blake gave us this" Warren said showing her the vial.

"Alright well maybe you guys can go to Magic School and do some research there, I will go over to Aunt Piper's and look stuff up in the Book of Shadows" Hope instructed the two.

"But what if you need to see the vial?" Portia asked.

"I'll just orb it to me and then orb it back to Magic School" Hope informed them with a grin.

"Ok, let's try and save your cousin" Warren said as he and Portia went to Magic School and Hope went to the Manor.


	28. Chapter 28

**Winding down!! Only 3 chapters left. I can't believe it, can you believe it? I can't believe it. Now I'm getting nervous for the ending and it's approaching quickly. Get those reviews in!!!**

* * *

"Congratulations Mel" Bianca said giving the young girl a hug.

"Thanks B, you're next" she said winking at her brother.

"Hey, give it some time, we are taking things slow remember" Chris chimed in.

"Hey baby sister" Wyatt said as he engulfed Mel in a bear hug "congrats."

"Thanks Wy" she said as she squirmed out of the hug.

Wyatt turned towards Shayne with a stoic look on his face. "You" he said in a deep voice. "Going to make an honest woman out of my sister" he said with a grin.

"She was always an honest woman, if anything she is going to help me" Shayne said with a devilish grin.

"Congratulations man" Wyatt said giving the guy a hug, "welcome to the family."

"Where's mom?" Chris asked looking around "you would think that she would have been the first one to see the ring."

"Well she was" Shayne stated.

The group looked at the new member of the family.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked.

"I talked with your parents a few days ago. I told them that I wanted to marry you and showed them the ring to help them see how serious I was about it. When your dad asked me how long I had been thinking about this I said from the moment you said yes to our first date. He apparently liked that answer, and your mom got all teary eyed that I was going to propose. I thought it was touching" Shayne said recalling the events from earlier.

"So my parents knew that you were going to propose tonight?" Mel asked.

"Yes. If you ask H.J. why he handed me the mic, I'm sure he'll tell you that your Mom had told him to give me the microphone if I asked for it" Shayne explained.

"Isn't he the sweetest thing ever" Mel said as she leaned in to give him a kiss.

"But that still doesn't explain where Mom and Dad are" Chris stated.

"We're right here Peanut" Piper said coming up behind her youngest son.

"Peanut?" Bianca asked curiously. "It's been a while since I've heard you called that" she said with a giggle.

"Thanks mom" Chris said sarcastically.

"You're welcome Peanut" Piper said with a grin. "Let me see" Piper said excitedly to her daughter.

"From what I understand you have already seen it" Mel said smiling.

"I know but I haven't seen it on your finger" Piper replied. "Oh that's gorgeous" she said looking at the ring. "I'm so happy for you" she said hugging her daughter.

"Come here princess" Leo said finally getting up to his daughter. "I can't believe you're engaged" he said hugging his daughter closely.

"I know daddy. I'm not your little girl anymore" Mel replied.

"That's not true" Leo said pulling out of the hug, "you will always be my little girl."

* * *

Hope sat in her Aunt's attic flipping through the historic tome.

"There has to be something in here about that stupid vial" she said out loud to herself.

"Help, you've got to help us" a voice sounded as an ogre appeared in front of her.

"Help you, what's wrong?" the witch lighter asked.

"Warlocks are attacking us!" the ogre said out of breath.

"Where?" Hope jumped up quickly and followed the ogre out.

Hope's orbs dissipated and revealed a warzone. Ogres were laying on the grass slaughtered. Several were facing a troop of warlocks, trying to over-come them with brute strength.

"Warlocks, underworld" Hope said as she held her hand towards the attackers. The warlocks were engulfed in the orbs and sent to the underworld. "Everybody get out of here quickly!" Hope yelled as the ogres faded out. The warlocks blinked back to the spot.

"You witch!" one said as he breathed fire from his mouth.

Hope orbed out in the nick of time to avoid being barbequed.

"Blake!" Hope shouted when she reappeared in the attic. After a few moments she yelled again, "Blake I know you can hear me, now get your half-manticore ass over here right now!"

"Hope are you alright?" Blake said panicked.

"No, watch out" she said ducking as a fireball came past her head.

"An ogre came here saying they were in trouble so I went there and big surprise they were being attacked by warlocks" Hope said as she grabbed a potion and threw it at the evil beings.

"It's starting already. Hope listen to me, something big is going down tonight I need you guys to find everything about that vial and if there is anything about Shayne or the Anointed One, whatever" Blake replied.

"Ok, I will orb to magic school, take care of these warlocks for me" Hope said as she disappeared into the sparkling lights.

The young witch lighter reappeared in the library at Magic School where Warren and Portia were searching through books.

"Hey you're here, did you find anything?" Portia asked looking up.

"Yea, whatever is going down, it's happening right now. Demons and warlocks are taking out the magical community so we won't have anybody to turn to for back up" Hope explained.

"What would we need back up for?" Warren asked curiously.

"I don't know yet but something is happening, have you guys found out anything about that vial yet?" Hope asked.

"Well from what I have found it is an essence bottle, like what an alchemist uses. However, this one is different it actually turns a person evil by holding part their essence and inducing it with evil. Then the evil spreads to the person bit by bit, it's sort of like a magical ruffy" Portia explained.

"Peyton is right, Shayne is trying to turn Mel evil. We got to get to P3" Hope said to the teens.


	29. Chapter 29

Hey all sorry I haven't updated I have been incredibly busy, and then when I did try to upload a new chapter my internet went down... of course it would happen that way. Anyway, here is another chapter. Get those reviews in, only 2 chapters left!!!!! ENJOY, and please review!

* * *

"Mel are you sure this is a good idea, I mean how well do you really know the guy?" Peyton asked her cousin.

"Peyton what is the matter with you? Why are you suddenly off the Shayne band wagon, he is a great guy I'm lucky he proposed" Mel explained.

"Yea but you guys have been dating for less than a year I mean come on" Peyton said throwing her hands up.

"I see what this is really about. You're upset, I know everybody thought that you would be the first one to get married and it's me. But Peyton is that really something to get jealous over" Mel said in false sympathetic tone.

"He is trying to turn you evil" Peyton all but shouted at her cousin.

"Really Peyton this is a new low" Mel said grabbing her purse and walking away.

"Damn it. Blake where are you?" Peyton said looking around her Aunt's office at P3.

"Peyton how's it going?" Blake asked shimmering in.

"Not so good, Mel thinks I am making things up because I am jealous. What have you found out about the vial?" she asked.

"It's used to contain somebody's essence and then turn them evil in small amounts over time" Blake explained.

"Looks like we have our proof, where are the others?" Peyton questioned.

"Faith, and Parker are going to meet up with Portia, Hope and Warren when they are done working which should be soon. Then they are going to meet us here, the problem is how they won't get caught being here. All of Piper's employees know the family and know that those guys are under age" Blake explained.

"It's close to closing time they won't get in trouble" Peyton explained. "We need Wyatt and Chris in here now. You go get Chris and I will get Wyatt" Peyton said leaving the office.

* * *

"No I don't believe it, he can't be a demon" Wyatt said. "Mel hasn't been acting any different over the past few months."

"Wyatt, when was the last time Mel wore anything other than black, red, or purple? And since when does she put on such thick eyeliner. I know you don't want to believe this but think hard, it makes sense that Shayne is evil. He never looked at the book with us, he didn't know basic Wicca stuff like candles need to be blessed for ritual. He is just sneaky" Peyton said.

Wyatt stood in silence with his brother, friend and cousin. He didn't want to admit they were right, he wanted his sister to be happy. "Chris, what do you think?"

"We wanted proof, now we have it. The problem is will Mel accept it?" Chris said sullenly.

"But why turn her? That's what I don't get I mean why not just kill her?" Peyton said out loud.

Chris frowned at the statement "You're right, there's a bigger picture that we are missing. Mel is just a stepping stone."

"Well whatever she is, we need to get her away from her demonic fiancé" Wyatt interjected.

"I tried already, she told me that I was making things up because I was jealous" Peyton explained.

"Yea, but we're her brother's she'll listen to us. Let's corner her in the back hallway that way people can't hear us" Chris said to Wyatt.

The two brothers approached their sister. "Hey Mellie, can we talk to you for a second" Wyatt said linking his arm with Mel's.

"Guys I'm sort of in the middle of a date" Mel said with angry eyes. She was not going to let her brothers interrupt the greatest night of her life.

"Yea but it will just take a second. Please Mellie" Wyatt asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Fine" Mel said angrily and stood up.

Chris and Wyatt guided her to the back hallway.

"What do you guys want?" Mel asked snidely.

"Shayne is a demon" Wyatt blurted out.

"Wyatt" Chris yelled.

"What he is and we don't have time to ease her into this, we need to figure out what his plan is" Wyatt explained.

"You guys are unbelievable. First Peyton and now you two. I would have thought that my brothers would at least have been happy for me. Happy that I found the love of my life and he loves me back. I can't believe you two would even try to do something like this" Mel said starting to tear up.

At the end of the hallway they heard Shayne's voice. "Mel, baby are you down here" he said as he found the trio.

"Baby come on it's closing time, everybody else has left already" Shayne said motioning to grab her hand.

"Don't touch her" Chris said stepping towards the younger man.

"Chris what has gotten into you?" Shayne asked calmly.

"I don't want you near my sister again do you got that" he said getting closer to Shayne.

"Christopher stop it. Shayne is my fiancé, and I love him. If you two have a problem with that then I don't need you as brothers anymore" Mel said looking between her fiancé and her brothers.

"Come on Mel, let's go" Shayne said holding out his hand. Mel hesitated for a moment and looked at her brothers, they wouldn't make this up would they? Mel looked at Shayne's open hand, she belonged with him, she could feel it. Mel took one last look at her brothers and grabbed Shayne's hand and walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

Oh snap, we are nearing the end. This is what you all have been waiting for, who is going to win, will it be Blake or will it be Shayne? What is Shayne really planing, and what does Mel have to do with it? And why hasn't Blake just professed his love for her already? Thanks to those who have reviewed and please keep them coming only one more chapter left!!!!

* * *

Shayne was leading Mel through the empty club. Peyton was glaring at her while she was wiping down tables. H.J. was biting his cheek to keep from yelling at the two as he put away his DJ stuff. Mel couldn't help but feel her family was turning on her. At least she still had Shayne. As her and Shayne reached to bottom of the stairs her cousins and Warren orbed in with Blake.

"Let go of my cousin" Parker said as she stepped forward eyeing Shayne.

"Babe, why is your family acting crazy tonight?" Shayne said turning to Mel.

"Parker, step aside. What is your guys' problems tonight?" Mel asked defensively.

"He's a demon Mel. He is using you to take out the power of 3x3. He has only been pretending to love you" Warren said. "He attacked the magical community so we would have no allies when he turned you."

"Luckily we stopped all the attacks" Portia chimed in, sticking her tongue out at Shayne.

"You guys are being ridiculous. Do you even know how you sound right now?" Mel asked as the rest of her family circled in behind her.

"Mel, this is an essence vial" Blake said pulling out the bottle from his pocket. "I found it in Shayne's apartment, it takes a person's essence and turns them evil a little bit at a time."

Shayne stared at the bottle "Damn it" he thought. "Mel, you really think I would keep something like that in my apartment. I mean none of this makes sense."

"Macbeth" Mel all but whispered, sensing where Blake found the vial. "You were always reading Macbeth. Is that where you kept the vial? So it could be in close proximity to me and turn me?" she asked turning back to Shayne.

"Mel what are you talking about" Shayne asked with a smile.

"What's the plan here Shayne? Are you the Anointed One we have been looking for, for months. The guy who basically needs to take out Wyatt?" Mel questioned.

"Well, I guess the game is up, no matter" Shayne said as he held his hand out and the essence vial moved out of Blake's hand and smashed in front of Mel. The smoky essence wafted up and into the sassy brunette.

"Mel?" Wyatt questioned

Mel looked up at her oldest brother, her eyes no longer unique and haunting, instead they were black.

"Mel you've got to fight this" Chris said as he tried to approach her.

Mel whipped around and threw her hand out sending Chris flying into the DJ booth, turning on the equipment. The song 'Thanks for the Memories' by Fall Out Boy came over the speakers.

"Chris" H.J. yelled as he ran towards his cousin. Before he reached Chris, a chair appeared underneath H.J. and he was tied to it.

"Oh dear cousin, so sorry to tie you up" Mel said with a deep evil laugh.

"Mel stop this, your good, we know you know this" Bianca said as she and Hope approached the girl.

"You know B, I don't know why you ever left the dark side, maybe you should come back to it" as soon as Mel said that Bianca started to be pulled towards Mel and Shayne. Never backing down from a fight Bianca tried to conjure and atheme but the force was also stopping her powers. Bianca stopped right next to Shayne, unable to move, or speak.

"And now for the Twitches" Mel said turning to Hope and Faith. "Now let's see ah I know, beautiful irony. I call forth through space and time, opposites from our family line, through the mirror and cross the glass their evil twins shall now pass."

When Mel finished her rhyme the Hope and Faith of the mirrored world appeared in a swirl of black lights and went after their good counter parts. The good Hope and Faith looked at each other and ran towards the back of the club.

"We can't fight them, that will mess with the balance of the worlds" Hope said.

"I think that's what she was counting on. How did she do that by the way" Faith asked as she and her sister ran into the back room and started piling furniture against the door.

"Shayne must not only turned her evil but infused her with more power" Hope said helping her sister push the desk against the door. "He must have been experimenting with demons, like when Mel, Chris and Wyatt got attacked and their powers didn't work. Which really doesn't look good for us." she said as the two leaned agains the door.

"Ah my love struck cousins, I hope you weren't feeling left out" Mel said evilly as she turned to the cupids.

"Well actually yea it was starting to feel as if you didn't love us anymore" Peyton said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"My apologies dear cousin. Shayne, wouldn't it just be terrible if a demon started to fill all of Peyton's matches with hate for each other?" Mel asked mockingly.

"Oh you mean like the demon that has been following her for weeks and is about ready to break up the first couple in three, two, one" Shayne pointed at Peyton and she doubled over in pain.

"No" Portia said as she bent down to help her sister.

"Help Mel" was all that Peyton said.

"Portia get her out of here, you and Warren try and get her charges back together and vanquish that demon" Parker managed to say before she was flown through the air.

"Ah ah cousin. Stay." Mel said as a blue force field went up around the middle cupitch.

Chris started stirring up in the DJ booth as he saw Mel stepping towards Wyatt, well actually he saw two Mels stepping towards two Wyatts, before he passed out again.

Blake thought he heard something in the DJ booth and took advantage of the fact that Mel forgot he was here. He shimmered up into the secluded booth.

"Come on Chris wake up, Wyatt needs you" Blake said shaking the young witch lighter.

"Mel can we talk about this?" Wyatt asked nervously.

"Talk, like how you always want to talk about what I can't or shouldn't do" Mel said moving her head slightly causing a table to fly at her oldest brother, pinning him against the wall.

"Well that's not exactly what I had in mind" Wyatt said struggling against the table.

"Darling, I know you want to torture your family right now, but we must get going with the ceremony" Shayne came up and whispered into Mel's ear, and handing her jars of blood.

"What ceremony?" Wyatt asked trying to stall. Mel walked up to him and started drawing a symbol on the wall in the blood.

"Well the one that will transfer all of your twice blessed powers to me" Shayne declared.

"You can do that?" Wyatt asked surprised. Mel finished with the blood by drawing a triquetra on Wyatt's forehead.

"It's tricky though, it takes two beings with pure magic and a strong bond that attaches one of the beings to the twice blessed. Lucky for me, your sister was quite an easy catch" Shayne snickered.

Hearing Shayne say that about Mel made Wyatt angry and he struggled against the table.

"Don't waste your energy witch, that table isn't going to move" Shayne replied seeing Wyatt's struggle.

"Mel isn't a being of pure magic, she is half witch and half mortal" Wyatt said trying to convince himself more than Shayne that it wouldn't work.

"I didn't say that she had to be a pure being, I said she had to have pure magic, your family's magic is being tainted with cupid magic and white lighter magic. Mortals don't have magic so they can't contaminate the supreme Warren line of power" Shayne explained.

"Mel snap out of this he is using you" Wyatt yelled at his sister.

"Time's up twice blessed, now prepare to die" Shayne said in an almost chipper voice.

"Chris buddy I need you to wake up please, they are going to hurt Wyatt" Blake said continuing to shake his friend.

"Blake, help Wyatt" Chris mumbled.

"Dude I can't, only you can right now, you have to get up" Blake said as the song changed to 'Snakes on a Plane' by Cobra Starship.

Chris looked up at his friend, glad to only see one of him. He slowly sat up and looked over to see Mel and Shayne advancing on Wyatt. Shayne handed Mel and atheme and she went up and cut a pentagram though Wyatt's shirt and branded his abdomen.

"How can we stop them?" Chris asked the half manticore.

"I don't know" Blake said as his ears zoned in on part of the song. "But I know you can stop him Chris, now come on your siblings need you." He said pulling Chris to his feet.

"Fac apel la vechea putere, eliberarea lui cadou la aceasta ora. Vreau ca puterea sa-mi dati cu puterea lui" Shayne chanted in front of Wyatt. The blonde witch had blood running down his shirt and was beginning to feel weak. Wyatt couldn't tell if it was from the spell or from losing blood.

"Sorry this is where I have to say good-bye, to draw your power out of you, I have to kill you. Such a shame, we were just beginning to become friends" Shayne said sarcastically.

The demon pulled back the atheme "Buh bye Wyatt Halliwell" and as Shayne thrust the blade forward a shock of electricity coursed through his body, causing him to drop the atheme in pain.

Blake looked over to see Chris standing with his hands out. The young witch was as surprised as the manticore to see the blue electricity still coursing around him.

"Damn it, you're still alive" Shayne said struggling to get up. "Melinda kill him" Shayne commanded.

"You take care of the Anointed guy, I'll take care of Mellie" Blake shouted at Chris. Blake didn't entirely know it, but the song was giving him a plan.

"You're not going to kill my brother" Chris said weakly.

"Oh really, so the second in command has come to get back his captain I see. Too bad you'll lose your sister in the process" Shayne grinned.

"I won't let that happen" Chris grimaced.

"Oh sorry kid, but you don't really have much of a choice. See I'm the only one who can purify Melinda's essence again because she is in love with me. And until I get your brother's powers that's not going to happen" Shayne explained.

"What do you mean because she is in love with you?" Chris asked.

"As cliché as it sounds the only way to purify her essence is with true love's kiss. She loves me, so I am the only one who can make her good again" Shayne stated.

"True love's kiss?" Blake thought to himself as he sidestepped Mel's right hook. He had to do something fast, Mel was a skilled fighter.

_So kiss me goodbye_  
_Honey, I'm gonna make it out alive.  
So kiss me goodbye.  
I can see the venom in your eyes.  
Goodbye._

Blake listened to the song that was blasting, it was almost as if it was trying to tell him something. "I got it!" Blake thought to himself. Not a moment too soon, Blake understood the message from the cosmos on how he could save Mel. The possessed witch kicked up with her left leg and Blake caught it, he pulled the girl forward tripping Mel off balance and towards himself, their lips collided in a kiss that would have caused fireworks under any normal circumstances.

Blake reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. Mel stood staring in a daze for a moment before the black venom disappeared from her eyes.

"Blake?" she asked confused.

"No time, help your brother" Blake said pointing at Chris. The twins ran back into the main part of the club. Once Mel was good again her spells wore off. H.J. was back up and ready for action, Parker was free from the forcefield, and Bianca was able to move again.

"What's going on" Faith asked as Wyatt managed to push out from the table a little bit.

"You guys heal him, and Parker go find your sisters and Warren" H.J. commanded. "Mel, can you do this?"

"Yea, I, it's just" Mel couldn't complete a thought.

"I see the rest of the family is back to join the fun" Shayne stated. Upon hearing Shayne's voice Mel turned around with a pained expression in her eyes.

"Why? I loved you" Mel stated as she approached the demon who had a fireball charged and ready.

"Oh Melinda, it was never about you, it was all about power" Shayne explained.

"You're sick dude" Wyatt managed to muster even though he was still weak.

"So throw it. Throw that fireball at me and just get it over with" Mel said crying.

"But if I release it, I'm sure one of your family members will send it back at me. Not to mention it wouldn't give me your power. But you know what, I will give you one shot, and only you Melinda. Vanquish me" Shayne said as he put out the fireball.

"Why you son of a bitch" Chris yelled in anger as he charged the demon, only to be thrown back telekinetically.

"I said only Melinda would get a shot" Shayne remarked coolly. "Come on sweetheart, vanquish me."

Mel stood there crying. A part of her wanted so bad to send that jackass to the waste land but then the other part was in love with him. It was tearing her apart.

"You can't vanquish me can you? Because you're in love with me. Such a funny thing love, it's such a weakness in humans yet you all pine for it" Shayne mocked the group.

"You're right, I can't vanquish you. I do love you still" Mel stared into the demon's cold eyes.

"I knew you couldn't do it" Shayne replied.

Mel stood very still. Then with a sudden strike Mel kicked her demonic ex right in the groin. Shayne fell to his knees in pain.

"Give me time" Mel said as she turned her back on him and walked back to her family. Shayne took to opportunity to flame back to the underworld.

"Mellie are you ok" Chris rushed up to his sister and engulfed her in a hug.

"Yea, Chris I'm ok" Mel replied.

"How did you break free from the evil essence, Shayne said that only the kiss of true love could break the power" Chris questioned.

"It did" Mel replied looking at Blake who had a desperate look in his face. "Well true love did anyway, I could feel the evil taking over, so I thought about how much I loved my family and I fought it off. Simple as that" Mel lied.

"Wyatt are you ok?" Hope asked as she helped her oldest cousin up. After he had been healed he was still very weak.

"I'll be ok Hope" He replied as he stood up and went towards his sister.

"Wyatt, I…" Mel started.

"Mellie, it's ok" Wyatt said hugging his baby sister.

"No it's not ok" the young witch started crying again. "Why is it always me they go after? I should have seen this coming, he should never have gotten this close to you" Mel bawled.

"Baby girl, it's ok. I'm fine, we are all alright. It's over" Wyatt said pulling Mel into another hug. Mel paused for a moment before she orbed out of the embrace.


	31. Chapter 31

**I can't believe it's the last chapter already. Hope you all have enjoyed the story thus far. Please review if you haven't and please review if you have. I hope you all enjoyed this story and I can't wait to finish my next story. Thanks to everyone and please enjoy!**

* * *

"Did you find her yet?" Portia asked with a yawn from the scrying table.

"No I can't sense her" Faith replied copying the yawn.

"You guys it's late, why don't you guys wake up Parker and Hope and switch spots" Bianca told the younger witches. The group figured they would sleep in shifts since it was so late.

Chris orbed back into the attic. Bianca looked at him and shook her head disappointed.

"She's got to be out there. But she is blocking us and I have checked all of her favorite spots, the bridge, the jetty on the beach, even by the pond in the park. Nothing" Chris ranted.

"Baby you should get some sleep. Wyatt and Blake are out there looking for her. Try and rest" Bianca tried to persuade her boyfriend to go to bed.

"No I can't sleep not until Mel is alright" he said.

"On the bright side at least you figured out another one of your elder powers" Portia said followed by a yawn.

Chris gave his baby cousin a smile before orbing out.

Mel was on her secret hill overlooking the Bay. Not many people knew about this place, and the few times family members had found her there, they never seemed to think of it as 'Mel's spot'. The brunette witch continued to cry into her knees. Somewhere along the night it had started raining. Mel couldn't tell if it was rain running down her face or salty tears.

"Go away" Mel said pushing her head down into her legs.

"Mel, what's wrong?" Blake asked kneeling down besides his best friend's sister.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? I almost got my brothers, wait scratch that, my entire family killed. He went after me Blake. He knew I was the weak one and could easily be turned, that's why Vorine went after me earlier this year and that's why Shayne went after me this time. I just wish I didn't always screw up" Mel continued to cry.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked curiously.

"I was turned evil by the dark lighters, because of me Wyatt and I almost died in ancient Rome, and now my fiancé tries to take my brother's powers so he can rule the underworld. Why did this happen?" Mel asked as she started to play with her engagement ring.

"Listen Mel everything happens…" Blake

"If you end that sentence with 'for a reason' I will blow you to high heaven. Our family has just been using that as an excuse for all the bad shit that happens in our lives, I'm sick of it. No not everything happens for a reason sometimes things just happen because the comic universe thinks it's funny" Mel snapped in anger. She was tired of hearing that phrase every time something went wrong.

"Ok, you're probably right. But why is this getting to you so bad. I mean I've never seen you like this before" Blake explained.

Mel took a deep breath and looked out onto the bay. The edge of the sun was just beginning to become visible over the horizon. "Because I thought I was finally going to be loved" she said in a hushed tone.

"What do you mean. Mel this guy wasn't your first boyfriend. It's not like you guys were even dating for that long" Blake stated.

"I know. I think it was part of what he was doing to me, you know turning me evil. But I just felt I couldn't live without him. I still feel like that and even now I am fighting the urge to go to his apartment and have him make this all better. I was just nice to feel like I was loved" Mel told him.

"But Mel, your brothers love you. And your parents love you and your cousins love you. Your Aunts and Uncles love you…" Blake continued on.

"That's not what I mean and you know it Blake" Mel said standing up, hurt that her friend would joke about this.

Blake stood up and met the gaze of the young woman. "I know that's not what you meant. Shayne was right, love is a tricky thing. People pine after it their whole lives and sometimes they don't realize the one that loves them back is right in front of them" Blake said looking deep into Mel's eyes.

"I know how the spell was broken Blake. I know everything that was said while I was… possessed. You kissed me, and true love's kiss broke the spell" Mel said looking down.

"Yea, it's true. I do love you Mel, I don't know for how long but I'm pretty sure it's been your whole life. How do you think I was able to find you here. Why do you think I was the one to save you" Blake said lifting Mel's chin so she could look back at him.

"Blake I don't know what to tell you" Mel said turning her head and looking away.

"I know, just got out of a bad relationship, thought he was the love of your life. I get it, but Mel, I'm willing to wait for you, until you're ready" Blake explained.

"It's not that Blake. When we got pulled back to Rome you know how Wyatt and I were imprisoned because they thought we were having an incestuous relationship?" Mel asked.

"Yes and talking about that while I'm professing my love for you is a little weird" Blake said trying to get Mel to laugh.

Mel's face stayed cold. "I was tricked by a demon who was trying to romance me and sweep me off my feet. Shayne is the second demon that has used this technique to get to my brothers. No offence Blake, but I don't want to go for the hat trick on this. Three demons would just be too much. I'm sorry" Mel explained.

"Ok. I get it" Blake said trying to cover up the hurt in his voice.

"Blake I know you're not like them but I just can't" Mel told him.

"No Mel it makes perfect sense. I guess I just thought that when you looked at me, you saw the man I am, and not the demon I was supposed to be" Blake said just before he shimmered out.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! There is something cute and heartbreaking about this scene and I just had to put it in there. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging, I am in the process of writing the next story. Who knows maybe Mel and Blake will end up together afterall. Please review anyway, even to say your mad at me :(**


End file.
